


Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity

by LyriumGhost



Series: In fair Boston, Where we lay our scene [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Abuse, Automatron DLC, Creation club and servivial mode incorporated into story, F/M, Far Harbor Settlement (Fallout), Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Possible Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Toxic Relationships, You could call this the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriumGhost/pseuds/LyriumGhost
Summary: (Big time work in progress)Vince Durand has to try and pull his life together after the bombs drop. Tying to find both his son and his missing sister who went into the vault with him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a you basic set up to the game basically. Ive just been obsessed with playing fallout 4 and all my creative juices have come here. Please note I have not abandoned my other works I'm just having trouble writing the next characters and I'm hoping the creativity i use here will transfer over. 
> 
> I'm also lazy and don't want to describe the main characters in too much detail in the main story so here it is
> 
> Vic : 5'3", muscular hourglass frame, black hair, light gray eyes. I supper hella forgot to mention her voice would sounds like Mags Black's actress. That's just how I've always pictured her voice also, Vic is tatted up like Jack from Mass Effect minus the Asari Name tat that runs all over her body.
> 
> Vince : 5'9", Average, "hero" shaped, ashy black hair, dark grey eyes.
> 
> Companions:  
Piper - 5'6 "  
Deacon- 5'9"  
Danse- 6'5"  
Cait- 5'7"  
Gage- 6'4"  
Nick -6'3"  
Hancock -6'0"  
MacCready -5'8"  
Curie -5'7.5  
Preston-6'1  
Valezka (Lone Wanderer)-5'10

Vince was finishing up a fresh shave when he heard the door bell ring. _Vic, early as always_, he thought to himself and heard Rosie pass by on the way to the door to greet his sister. He could hear the muffled pleasantries through the wall.

“Shaun just went down for a nap,” Rosie informed “ but I’m sure you would like to rest after your flight from West Virginia.”

“The flight wasn’t too bad, priority boarding always helps.” Vic jested. Vince finished cleaning up, put on his simple black frame glasses, cast one last look in the mirror inspecting his ashy black hair, that the side were cleaned up, he spotted a lite crop of gray coming through but decide to put a pin in that for later and headed out to the living room to greet his little sister.

Vic’s facial expression said she was trying very hard to seem interested in Rosie’s story about all the little sounds Shaun had been making resently. Her pitch black hair was pulled back in the simple bun of the military, her piercing soft gray eyes looked past Rosie to himself as he came down the hall. Her plump lips spread into a small grin.

“Hey big brother.” She said and Rosie turned around to see him as well, her own soft brown curls bouncing around her fair skinned face.

He walked right up to Vic and gave her a big bear hug, lifting her small body off the floor with ease

“Wow,” he said, setting her petite body back on the ground and feeling her biceps “you’re getting pretty muscular.” Vic laughed softly.

“Don’t be jealous” she teased poking him playfully in his softened abdomen. “I see your working on that dad bod”

“Don’t be jealous of my dad bod”. He said giving his soft abdomen a comforting rub. “How’s West Virginia treating you?” he asked taking a seat on the couch.

“Oh you know,” she said taking a seat next to him, the phone rang and Rosie went to answer it. “Trees, skies, roads and people. Same shit different place.”

“And work?”

“Aw Vince, come on. You know I can’t discus that.” She said scratching a her left brow with her right hand thumb and looking over at him. He held up his hands defensively.

“Oh Sorry soldier lady, I wasn’t trying to ask you anything serious. Just the usual you know..’commute’s a bitch, my manager’s an asshole’ that type of stuff. " She smiled at him playfully and set back into the couch.

“My manager is an asshole,”She chuckled looking at the fire place. “and the Commute is a bitch”. Vince chuckled stretching his arms above his head. Vic gave her left knee a gentle rub.

"How's it treating you?" Vince asked looking over at her,

"mmm, strange" She said. "I'm going to have to go down to the egg heads at the Collage for a look over. The damn screws have been coming loose and I can feel ever damn twist trying to fasten in back into place." Vic had lost it from the knee down stepping on an explosive when she still going out into the field. Those synthetic replacement looked and felt about the same as a real leg. Other than it was slightly heavier, and still only superficially attached. The nerves had been connected to a circle board and the prosthetic attached to that. The problem was when the screws holding it in place on either side of her knee loosened and her nerve endings were still connected. 

“Hello there” Codsworth greeted as he hovered into the kitchen.

“You guys got one of these over blow beer cans?” Vic jested looking over at the robot.  
”Hey he helps out with the baby, his name is Codsworth.”

“Codsworth, whats your serial number?” Vic asked

“My word mum how terribly rude” Codsworth replied.

“Override Omega Epsilon Zeta dash 4 7 8 5” Vic replied ignoring the personality and walking toward the robot.

“Factory Override accepted,” Codsworth replied “Waiting for instruction”

“Why are you breaking my Mr. Handy?” Vince grumbled looking over at his sister who was now inspecting the model.

“ Codsworth, what is your serial number?” Vic replied to the bot, ignoring her brother. Vince butt out and flipped through a magazine he pulled free form the side of the couch where Rosie tidily kept them.

“Serial number DU0000000872077-01” Codsworth replied.

“hm” Vic hummed in thought, circling the bot and inspecting its limb attachments, then is optics.

“ This unites far right Optics are on the fritz,” she said mostly talking to herself, her mind was in work mode. She retrieved her hand held calibration pad hooking it up to the plug in the back underside of the Mr. Handy. Vince ignored her focusing on an add for the Silver Shroud TV show. He was use to her tinkering with almost anything she could get her hands on. She'd bee that way all their life. It's how she landed a high rank with the military after attending West Point. Her Majors were, Robotics and Electrical Engineering? Something with electricity and circuits and he knew she worked on power armor from time to time.Well what he was allow to know.

“That should fix that” Vic said. Rosie emerged in her clean green dress with a disappointed look on her face.

“Exit override” Vic said and Codsworth went back to hovering around as usual.

“Whats wrong honey?” Vince asked looking back at Rosie.

“That was a call from the Office, apparently it just can’t wait so I have to make a quick trek down to the city. I wont take long I promise.” She said giving Vince a sweet goodbye kiss and headed out the door.

The siblings sat in an bit of awkward silence for a while as Vic plopped down on the couch. The two had never been particularly close growing up. Their Father had favored her over him. Vince tried not to be bitter about it, she was his little sister and he loved her. 

“What does she do again?” Vic asked not really seeming to care about the answer as she logged the repair to Codsworth in her handheld .

“She’s a Lawyer” Vince said cautiously

“Right.” She bobbed her head but didn't seem to care.

“I don’t you don’t really like her that much, but could you at least try a little?” He asked flicking the TV on, a news caster appearing on the screen giving a weather update.

“I don’t dislike her,” Vic defended dropping the handheld back into her bag. “She’s just a lot more talkative than I know what to do with.” she finished with a shurg

“I see civilian life has worked out for you”she said as nicely as possible, in her attempt to make small talk.

“Thanks,” was all he said. He got out before he ever made a _real rank_ was what she was trying to lead into. He just knew it. She was proud of her service and had gone far in it. It worked for her. She liked schedules and rule and _knowing how things were supposed to be_. Something he found odd, that she loved the structure when she could be an absolute wild child when she wanted. Having procured a fake I.D. to go bar hopping and get a tattoo, in high school. Dad had hardly batted a lash after finding her passed out on the patio. 

They half listed to the TV drivel on not really paying attention, until Shaun began to cry. Vince hopped up without hesitation and headed to the back room as Codsworth hovered about with busy work. Vic laid her head back on the sofa and looked out to the clear sky, allowing her mind to relax and go blank. Vince came back into the room holding Shaun.

“Look whose awake,” Vice gushed in a baby voice. “and ready to meet his auntie Vickie”

“Don’t you ever teach him to call me Vickie” Vic sniped sitting up and looking back at him.

Just then, the news caster changed pace with breaking news.

“This just in, there are claims of flashes blinding flashes..we’re ugh trying to get confirmation”

“What?” Vince asked over the broad cast “what did he just say?”

“We seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations”

“Oh no….”

“We do… we do have coming confirmed reports I repeat confirmed reports of Nuclear Detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. …. My God” the feed cut.

“Oh my god we have to get to the Vault” Vince said and made his way for the door.

“There’s a vault here?” Vic asked rising and following him out promptly.

“Yes lets go” he said making hast down the street “Rosie?!” he said out loud but did not stop moving. Vic didn’t know what to say to him but kept moving following up the hill to the chain link fence. _She still has time to make it back_ Vince thought as the guards ushered them through and up to the platform. His mind raced as they waited for… something to happen. He was drawn between wanting everything to slow down so Rosie could join, and speed up so they didn’t die where they stood. Vic stood quietly beside him at a loss for words he assumed.  
His heart fell and the world seemed to stand still when they saw the bright blast in the distance and then the rush of panic as a wave of debris quickly approached and just missed them as the ground began to descend taking them lower into the ground.

His mind could not comprehend what was happening. He heard people talking, giving instructions but it was all white nose to him. He followed Vic who seemed to have her wits about her. She guided him by the arm up stairs, this way and that, through the vault. The only time he paused his thoughtless movement was to hand Shaun to one of the Vault staff and change into the Vault suit. He felt like he was having an out of body experience as they take Shaun and place him in a smaller decontamination Chambers that reminded him of the babies in the N.I.C.U., then stepped in to the decontamination chamber. The last thing he remembered was hearing the automated voice counting and seeing Rosie’s face….._Rosie._.__

He slowly comes to, groggy and confused. _Which way is up?_ He finds out only after he is faced first on the ground. He rolled to his back fighting for consciousness. He's freezing and feels like hes slept for ages. Laying there he stairs up at the ceiling and hears the alarms ringing out and an automated voice talking. He looks up at the still closed pod that was across from his then looked to his side at the one next to him. It has been open and empty for some time.

“Vic?” he tries to say but is come out barley a whisper and than the realization zings through him. “SHAUN?!! Shaun?!” He feels around him terrified that he fell on him and remembers that he was placed in his own pod next to his own. He turns over as quickly as he can to inspect the small incubator size pod but it is clearly empty. Vince resigns to fall on his back and let the tears fall down his face. _Rosie, Shaun, VIC?! Their All gone. _He has the faintest memory of a balled man with a scar and a women in a white suit coming into the vault and taking Shaun, and even fainter a voice.. Vic…

_ “I’ll be back for you…” _

Vince spends another 5 minutes laying there getting his barrings before he finally is able to sit up fully. Everything seems a bit fuzzy and he realizes his glasses are missing. He doesn’t remember them coming off his head. He looks around a bit and sees a platform to his left with a table on it. Straining to stand he finally gets up and stumble over to it then sees a table with some items on it. Luckily his glasses being one of them. He sits in the chair for a moment as the though process beings with a hard restart. _Remember your training. Don’t panic. Set the emotions aside and focus on what you need now._

“I need to get out of here” He says out loud to himself. His voice echos of the walls and the weight of his solitude is fresh. He makes his way out of the chamber examining the other pods for survivors. None to be found. The main entrance they had all come through was malfunctioning and he couldn’t get the door open and had to reroute through a side door to the overseer’s office. The giant Cockroaches caused him to scream like a 6 year old girl before bashing wildly at it with a security baton and luckily killing it. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK” He shouted after. Making his way down the hall entering a common room area the terminal had nothing on it but a sweet copy of Red Menace, so he popped it out and continued his journey outside. He was extra thankful he picked up the game once he adorned a pipboy that had been left on the table. His breath hitches with anticipation and fear as he stepped on to the elevator for the first time since it all went to hell. He isn’t ready, none of this feels real. The Elevator is slowly moving up and up and he’s unusually calm. His mind is running wild but his body is as calm as ever as he should be. He looks up seeing the first gleam of sunlight at the top and couldn’t look away as it got closer and closer he had to brace his eyes as the elevator crested over the last bit of the shaft and he felt the warm breeze hit him. His sight adjusted and he gasped. There was just….nothing….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. So some basic bitch ass inspiration took me earlier and i though what if..... the original purpose for what became the Synth program was originally to help give amputees from the war back their Limbs but before the bombs dropped, they only got as far as making synthetic skin that can be slipped mover a metal skeleton and attached to the body and nerve endings... Full Metal Alchemist style....And then i thought of that scene in FMA Brotherhood, when Winry has repair Eds arm.....yea..


	2. Sole Survivor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince makes his way out of the Vault and learns of the people and their plights and maybe some info on Shaun...

Vince couldn’t believe the desolation he saw before him. Everything was just a brown husk of what it use to be. He willed himself to turn around and was horrified to find skeletons as he made his way down the hill path he had ran up so eagerly before. Bodies lined the gates he and his sister had past through. He needed to focus, _find Shaun, find Vic. _he told himself over an over as he caught sight of the old creaking buildings that use to be his neighborhood. At first, he was horrified to see what it would have become but as he approached he was relieved to find people. It appeared people had moved in and made a community, though dwindling at that.

As he approached the center of the of the road just out side his former house he saw a man it what appeared to be civil war clothing(?????) talking to a woman in a blue jacket with a two…headed…..cooow???? He had to be dreaming or on something…. or in a computer.. The man in the civil war attire caught sight of him and raised his rifle.

“HALT!” he shouted and Vince froze throwing his hands in the air.

“Please, god, don’t shot.” Vince pleaded. The man approached gun still leveled with him. Vince could see the man looking him over studying his appearance.

“Vault Dweller??” the man asked.

“Y-y-yes” Vince stuttered out.

“I didn’t know there were any vaults around here.” The man said relaxing a bit, lowering his gun slightly.  
“Vault 111 is just up the hill” Vince said pointing behind himself.

“Sir!” He heard a familiar robotic voice exclaim and tuned to see Codsworth hovering over to him quickly. “As I live and breath, it really is you! It’s really you.” The bot cried.

“You know him?” the man with the rifle asked Codsworth.

“Yes indeed! Mr. Vince use to employ my services, though I must say you are rather late for dinner” the bot chuckled.

“Codsworth? How late am I?” Vince inquire hand still in air.

“Just over 210 years” Codsworth replied.

“What?” Vince and the man said in unison as Vince dropped his arms and struggled with comprehending what was happening.

“Your telling me this guy if from before the war?” the man asked.

“Yes, Mr. Garvey. He and his family fled to their vault the day the bombs dropped. That was the last I had seen of them until now.” Mr. Garvey looked Vince over again.

“Are you alright?” He asked coming closer.

“I don’t know….” Vince said . “Everything is so….” His head was swimming, and heart racing. 

“This must be a real shock for you. Come sit down in the shade, we have some cold water we can share” Mr. Garvey said gesturing for Vince to follow to the yellow house across from his old home.“Sorry for raising my gun to you” Garvey continued handing Vince a bottle of water as he sat. “we’ve been have trouble with a group of raiders lately and we can never be too sure of anyone these day.” 

“Raiders?” Vince asked and quickly followed up with “wait no. I’m ready to try an think right now."

“I’m, sure. We can circle back to that later. The name’s Preston Garvey, commonwealth Minutemen.”  
“Minutemen? Great now I’m going back in time…” Vince signed his head splitting.

“Protect the people at a Minutes notice. That was the idea. So I joined up wanted to make a difference. And I did but…things fell apart. Now it looks like I’m the last Minuteman left standing.”

“Who are these people?” Vince asked looking around at a an in coveralls hammering away at a wall and an elderly woman who looked snug as a bug in her green chair.

“Just folks lookin’ for home, thought we found it here. A fresh start, you know? I’ve been with em since Quincy. Lexington looked good for a while but Ghouls drove us outta there. A month ago there was 20 of us. Yesterday there was 8. Now we're 5. It’s just me, the longs- Marcy and Jun- that’s old Mama Murphy in the chair. And that's Sturges.” Preston said pointing to the man in the coveralls hammering some boards securely into a wall. 

“Ghouls?? What are Ghouls?” Vince asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

“Ugh right..” Preston tried to find the words. “Ghouls are…irradiated people. Most are just like you and me. They look pretty messed up, and live a long time, but they’re still just..people. The ones I’,m talking about are different the Radiation’s rotted their brains. Made them feral. They’ll rib you apart, just as soon as look at you. Anyway, figured concord would be a safe place to settle. Mama Murphy told us about a places she ‘saw’ called Sanctuary. Then the Raiders started about a week ago. They have an out post at the Red Rocket just outside the town.”

“Okay.” Vince said taking a sip of water and then a calming breath “ Am I to assume raiders are exactly like I think they are? Pirates basically, who come and take what they want and leave?”  
”Pretty much” Preston confirmed.

“And they're just camped out side of town? So no one can really come or go I assume, they would be heading off the only supply line there is.”Vince was willing himself to focus on now. In the moment, resorting to military training to the best he could and one thing he remember was how to back your enemy into a corner. Which they damn near did.

“ Yeah, we can create a long detour around them just to get to the other settlement close by but the raiders tapped them too. Forcing them to pay up having armed guard on stand by. The crazy thing was the farmers there didn’t seem to mind them all that much. Blake Abernathy said he and the raider boss came to an agreement of sorts.They supply some of their crop and the raiders provide protection. Said he didn’t care for it at first till a gang of super mutants rolled through and only a couple of the raiders died but no harm done to the farm or the settlers.”

“Strange,” Vince said in thought. He wanted to ask what the hell a super mutant was but decided against it. His brain was at capacity for new, strange things. “ Why would they pin you here then? What would they want?”  
“Sanctuary mostly,” Preston said “between you and me I think the raider boss just wants to spite me cause we wouldn’t go for the deal they were offering.”

“What deal?”

“Similar to what I heard from a few other settlements. Raiders show up throw a large some of caps their way for the land and tell them to get lost or serve under them. I wouldn’t do it. We can protect our own” Preston said with confidence but Vince felt the man was a delusional since there was only 5 of them left.

“These raiders aren’t like the rest. It seems to be 3 separate gangs all banding together,and they’ve spread all across the commonwealth. There’s the Operators who are really just a bunch of gussied up mercenaries in nice suites, that’s the group whose outpost is just outside town. The Pack, a bunch of gown ass men and women dressing and acting like animals, their watching over the Abernathy farm. Then the Rust Devils, their mostly scavengers, nomadic, you’ll run into them traveling across the Commonwealth with their Bots carrying scrape to the raider outposts. And then there's that god awful radio.” Preston groaned and Vince could faintly hear it in the back ground. It sounded like a subpar acoustic guitar was being played. _Raider radio..raidero._ Vince chuckled to himself internally.

“Do you know how many are there?” Vince asked trying to calculate potential solutions. That wasn't something he excelled in but he would try.

“Raiders? About 6 last I took count, but with how wide spread they are across Boston, I bet they’ve added to their numbers.” Vince supposed they were just going to have to make it work.

“Well..” he started with a sign and looked up at Preston “got any spare weapons?”

“Sure you’ll definitely need this just to survive out here.” Preston said handing him a 10mm Pistol and a handful of ammo. “You may want to check around the old houses for more.” Vince stood and turned around facing his old house and just stared.

“You alright?” Preston asked.

“That …that use to be my house” Vince said in a quiet voice. Codsworth approached him again.

“Sir I am so glad that you are back, but where is your sweet wife and son?” Vince broke finally hearing the bots question.

“ She.. didn’t make it to the vault.” he said in a hushed voice as tears streamed down his cheek. “and Shaun’s missing…and Vic’s gone too” he hung it head burying his face in his hands. “who would take a baby?” he asked to himself.

“Perhaps Miss Vic and Shaun are together..” Codsworth suggested, as Vince pulled himself together and wiped his eyes.

“Maybe you’re right Codsworth. Maybe … Maybe Vic got out and was able to get Shaun out.. but not me….” he said more talking through a thought than to anyone in particular and then he shot his head up with a memory. “NO!” he said in horror. “Some people came a took him…I remember a man and a woman…”

“That’s messed up” Preston

“I know your pain” a raspy old voice said from behind them and Vince turned to look at the old woman in the chair. “You’re a man out of time. Out of hope. But all is not lost. I can feel…your sons energy. He’s alive.” Vince was in shock

“Please tell me where he is” he begged.

“I… can’t see him. Not clearly. But I feel his life force. He’s out there. And even I don’t need the Sight to tell me where you should start lookin’. The great, green jewel of the commonwealth. Diamond city, its the biggest settlement around.” She finished.

“Thank you” you said hope restored. Not entirely sure what this ‘Sight’ was but he’d put a pin in that letter. There were raiders to deal with before he could even start making his way there.


	3. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston and Vince attempt to make a plan. Also Dogmeat.

Vince found a mess of crap in the old houses. He was quite surprised to find one of his neighbors was a chems dealer, he could have have been getting his med-x 3 doors down this whole time, but all in all managed to find more ammo, a pistol, stash of caps which was apparently the new currency, some provisions and a Getty up Buttercup leg.. Just the leg. He did find some of his old cloths a lot worse for wear and not in his house, he was still not ready to go in there, which made him uncomfortable how the garments migrated. _Though Mr.Parker and I were roughly the same size, h_e noted as he changed into the jeans, boots and flannel shit. He found bits of what he assumed was armor. A leather chest and leg piece that honestly reminded him of the stuff an umpire would wear, but he adorned it none the less. _Better safe then sorry._

Vince was trying to formulate a plan. How was he and Preston going to do this? He had no idea how this world worked. _Would they shoot first and asked questions later_? He finally just asked.

“How would you suggest we go about this?” as they paced around the porch of the yellow house.

“This is a tough one, Vince.” Preston said. “It’s just the two of us, we could try to sneak on either side and attack in ward”

“I don’t know” Vince said with a sigh, “ If one us goes down that’s it.” Vince had never been a strategist. He wasn’t cunning, cleaver or any other words that you would describe a smart man. He was mediocre at best, and nervous as hell over this. 

“I’m heading out” the lady in the blue jacket with the two headed cow he learned, was called a Brahmin, said putting out her cigarette and headed for the main gate. Both men looked over at her a bit stunned

“Carla, you can’t go that way” Preston protested.

“Whose gonna stop me?” she questioned over she shoulder

“The Raiders?” Vince said in confusion waiving a hand lazily in the direction of the main entrance. 

“They let me passed the first time. Even made a few good trades.” she said an carried on. Vince stared after her a moment moment then looked over at Preston.

“Did you guys actually even try talking to them?” he asked.

“No, I won't negotiate with Raiders” he said getting puffed and giving Vince a disgusted look for even suggesting it. Vince stared at the man for a moment longer then said

“I’m going to talk to them” and seat off behind the trader.

“Vince, you can’t just walk up and talk to raiders” Preston protested fallowing him out down the road.

“How would you know unless you tried.” Vince asked.  
“Vince I have lived in this world longer than you, I know how scum like them work.” Preston insisted  
“You said it yourself, the raider’s tried to make a deal with you, they didn’t just attack you which means they don’t want to kill you-” Vince said holding up a finger to make a point as Preston cut him off with

“Yet”

“They want something from you”

“I already told you they want the land.”

“Then why not just kill you and take it from you?” Vince asked as the past the bend almost to the wood bridge. “I mean you said the few other settlements that refused the deal got wiped out”  
“Vince, they’ve blocked off all roads, accept for Carla, and a do you remember how I said we lost 3 people yesterday?” Vince finally paused just as he took two steps onto the wooden bridge. He had to maul that one over a bit. 

“Yeah,” Preston continued pausing a few steps behind him “ They just tried to walk out of here then the raiders told them if they came any closer they’d kill em and damned if they didn’t keep their word.” Vince spun around a confused look on his face.  
“So they warned them first and then killed them?”  
“Yeah” Preston said thinking nothing of it and Vince scoffed.

“In my time if you got too close to a military base they gave you a verbal warning and then shot to kill. Maybe they will be willing to talk.” 

“You know what ? It's you’re funeral” Preston said giving up for about 2 seconds and then jogged to keep up with Vince's fast steps.

They could hear the go awful raidero , as Vince called it, as they drew closer and Vince’s courage stated to wain as he caught sight of the first couple guys sitting out in the middle of the Road on Stools shooting jet and laughing. What gave him pause was seeing their Automatic rifles practically in hand. He remembered the battlefield well and seeing them just sitting here in the open as if it was nothing was unsettling. Through the ambient noise of talking he could faintly hear a conversation happening to the right in what use to be the drive way for the auto shop.

“Nahnahnahman.Masonsaidbosssaidgiveemanotherweek.” a scrawny man with a tenor voice was saying entirely too fast. He was a young looking kid maybe 17. His skin was pale ,his hair bright ; yellow like the old Buffy Dolls or ta Getty’up Buttercup horse. His attire was strange to say int the least. He wore dark turquoise pants and a black shirt, and his armor, if you could call it that, was something else entirely. His right leg look like it ha bones attached and his chest piece look like it had a blue teddy bear stuck to it. 

“You gotta lay of the Jet Tyc Tyc,” The other raider in a fancy black suite with blue filigree, she was about the same age as himself. “ your running your mouth and all that’s coming out is noise. Lets try that again but slower”, the skinny kid took a long deep breath and said again more slowly.

“Mason said that the boss said to givethemmoretime.”  
“So close Tyc Tyc” the Lady raider replied sucking in a breath and lighting a cigarette. But Vince heard him clearly so he assumed she was just toying with him at this point.

“UGH! Youdamnoperatorsneverlisttoafuckingwordisayanyway!!Like like like you Teri.. oootalkslowerTyctyclayoffthejettyctyc oooo” the skinny kid a mouth fool so fast and then blew a raspburry at her. Vince noticed the skinny kid wouldn’t sit still and was twitching a bit even as he slowly approached them.

“e-e-excuse me” Vince said barely having a voice as the raider lady looked up at him and point her gun at him.

“Don’t.Move” She said in a commanding voice leveling her gun at him and pushing the skinny kid out of her way. The other raiders took notice standing raising their weapons, coming out of door ways to see what was happening.

“Rememberwhatthebosssays” skinny kid said in a singsong voice “wait for them to shoot first” The lady raider grit her teeth and growled with irritation

“What do you want?” She asked closing the space between them and looking him over “Ain’t seen you before”

“Yeah I’m… new in town”  
“Not by my way.” She said coldly “Got this road hitched up tighter than a mirelurks ass. So where’d you come from?”

“Just from up north,” he semi lied. Technically Vault 111 was just up north. “I was just passing through when I was warned about a raider outpost I couldn’t pass. I’m just trying to get to Diamond city.” he said with a sign.

“Youcouldtraveltheroadsfreelywithusnewguy” skinny said in flurry of words.

“Tyc Tyc” raider lady said in a disciplinary voice. “Shut up, no one understands you.” raider lady turns her attention back to Vince and Preston, Tyc Tyc huffed and stuck his tongue out at the back of her head._ Would Shaun be ornery like him one day? _Vince pushed the though from him mind.

“Traveler huh?” She studied him a minute and relaxed back a bit lowering her weapon slowly. “You can pass,” she said to Vince. “but he’s staying till the he takes the deal” she said nodding to Preston.

“Ughh.. but I need him” Vince tried to think quick. “I need him to escort me to Diamond city as you see I’m not very well equipped.” She looked him over a moment again and shook her head

“No dice new guys, boss wants him to break”

“Well, what if we go to the boss together to discuss this deal?” Vince asked. She stared at him a bit skeptically for a bit thinking over till she squinted at him and said  
“You don’t even know where the boss is.” Vince nodded agreeing with her and said.

“I would if you told me.” She wasn’t biting though.”What if…” he searched his thoughts. “What if you sent word to the boss to meet us in Diamond city so we could talk it over?” at that, she sat back in thought , debating things over for a minute.  
”HeyheyheyeheyTeriTeriTerithebossdoeslovetalkingchumpsoutofthierstufff” Tyc Tyc rattled off in the raider ladies ear. She held a hand up to the skinny kid.

“It’s just the two of us,” Vince reassured. “The rest of the settlers will still be there”

She dropped her hand and turned to Tyc Tyc.

“Hey go get word to the boss they want to renegotiate and to send word to Diamond city where to meet.” She looked between the two men. “If you fuck me on this, I will hunt you down and flay you alive.” She waved them down the road. “Go” . The men didn’t hesitate to get gone down the road to Lexington.

“How did that work?” Preston finally asked when they were far enough down the hill. Vince shrugged.

“Best not to question it.” He said as they neared the first house on the block, a German Sheppard came running up to them and barked happily.

“Hey Dogmeat.” Preston greeted and Vince looked at him shocked. “What?” Garvey asked.

“Why would you call him dog meat?” Vince asked looked at the dog who happily wagged his tail and tilted his head at them.

“That’s his name!” Preston defended

“How would you possibly know that?Did he tell you?” Vince looked at his companion placing his hands on his hips.  
”Mama Murphy said so” Preston said with a shrug

“How would she even know?” Vince asked with exasperation

“The sight man” Preston said with an air of mysticism.

“Yeah what is that?” Vince questioned with deep confusion  
”I don’t even know and I don’t question it cause she is always right.” Preston huffed throwing his hands in the air and looked back at Dogmeat “You coming with?” Dogmeat barked happily.

“Great,” Vince said perking up a bit “Now, how do we even get to Diamond City?” He asked Preston a bit sheepishly

“I’m your guide remember” Garvey teased with air quotes. “Its this way” he said heading south west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always intrigued how you can talk your way out of some situations in game so though what better time to give that Lady Killer Perk a whorl 
> 
> I fee like being Obnoxious so there are Vince's in game stats
> 
> [Vince stats: S8 P10 E10 C5 I4 A5 L10
> 
> Perks:
> 
> S: 3 Steady Aim, 5 Big Leagues  
P: 3 Concentrated fire. 2 Awareness, 2 Penetrator, 3 refractor  
E: 3 Solar Powered, 2 Aquaboy, 3 Life giver, 3 Toughness  
C: 3 Lady Killer, 4 attack dog, 2 Local Leader, 3 Party Boy  
I:2 Gun Nut, 2 medic, 2 Vans  
A:3 Commando, 2 Sneak, 1 Action Boy  
L:3 Idiot Savant,3 Grim Reaper’s Sprint, 3 Ricochet, 4 Four Leaf Clover, 4 Mysterious stranger]


	4. Singal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince and Preston find Recon Squad Gladius.

The sun had set sometime ago as the two men walked down the road, walking in the dark but neither man was wonfident in settling down in the locations available to them until they happened across an abandoned Junk yard. The two searched what used to be office pods but now had been emptied and a few mattresses lay in the back to offices. The men exchanged looks and shrugged.

“Here’s as good as any” Vince said he laid on the mat realizing just how tired and soar he really was. Preston set his back down and sat on the there mat as Dogmeat quickly slinnked behind him and laid down on the mat behind him.

Vince flipped through the Pip-Boy trying to familiarize himself with the system, thankfully it was pretty user friendly. He was afraid it was going to be more of Vic’s thing but it was enough for him to figure out. Flipping through he found a radio section and three options. _Diamond City Radio, Classic Radio, Military Frequency AF95_. __Curiosity got the better of him and he switched to the last option. At first it was mostly static but then a woman’s voice came over the air wave.

> “This is scribe Haylen of Reconnaissance Squad Galdius. To any Unite in transition range,” Vince sat us straight. He knew this type of transmission. Hell he ha _made _this type of transmission himself. The scribe continued over his pipboy “ authorization Arks. Ferro. Nine. Five. Our Unit has sustained casualties, and we’re running low on supplies. We’re requesting support or Evacuation at Cambridge police station….Automated message repeat” Vince looked over at Preston who was looking back at him ready to rise.

“That’s not far from here” Vince said looking over a Preston

“Up to you” Preston replied with a shrug and hand on his musket.

“Let me look around the junk yard for supplies and then head out” Vince said standing, Preston nodded in agreement. "You coming?" Preston asked Dogmeant how exhaled and turned his head way from them. "Taking that as a no" Preston said heading out of the pod.

Vince had found a few things most note worthy a machete and they headed down the hill. They were coming up the back side ally of the police station when they saw an explosion and heard weapons firing. They proceeded with caution drawing their weapons and continued down the back ally, Preston first.

Vince caught sight of the man in power armor suite first then the creature he was fight.

“Ghouls” Preston said cranking his musket and firing as the came into main area. There were only a few, but it was enough. However a slew of more monsters came out of the wood works as they come into the small barricaded compound. Vince climbs up into the make shift battlements and damn near sprays n prays in his barley restrained panic. _What are these thing?! Sure Ghouls,_ but the mind could not comprehend the reality. One manages to run past Preston and the soldier up to Vince and tackles him to the ground with a scream. His or the Ghouls?, whose to knows. Hes fighting to keep that things mouth from chomping down on him as his Geiger Counter steadily ticks away, and the creature hits and slaps him.

He is alleviated of the monster when he hears the hard thuds of the soldiers feet walk up next to the battlements and literally pull the creature off him throwing it to the ground. The Soldier turns to look at Vince who is almost at eye level with the soldier.

Vince scoots to the edge of the battlements and after assessing the distance, drops down in font of the soldier. 

“We appreciate the assistance, Civilian. But what's your Business here?” Vince hold ups the pipboy on his wrist.

“Got your distress signal” He said feeling a bit weak. “Wanted to help.”

“You’re a Vault Dweller? Most people wouldn’t admit to such a thing. I appreciate your honesty. I’m impressed you’ve been able to make it this far with all the raiders in the road. If I appear suspicious, it’s because our mission has been difficult. Since the moment we arrived in the Commonwealth, we’ve been constantly under fire. If you want to continue pitching in, we could use and extra gun at our side.” Vince was a bit hesitant, he had to find Shaun. He also had no idea who these people were.

“I want to help” Vince said with hesitation looking over at Preston. “But I don’t even know who you are.”  
  
”I’m Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steele. Over there is Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys. We’re on Recon duty, but I’m down a man and out supplies are running low . I’ve been trying to send a distress call to my superiors but the signal is too weak to reach them.”

“Sir, If I may” Scribe Haylen interjected.

“Proceed Haylen” Paladin Danse said.

“I’ve modified the radio tower on the roof of the police station, but I’m afraid it just isn’t enough. What we need is something that would boost the signal”

“Our target is ArcJet Systems. It contains the technology we need…the Deep Range Transmitter. We infiltrate the facility, secure the transmitter and bring it it back here. So what do you say? Are you willing to lend the Brotherhood of Steel a hand?” Paladin Danse asked. Vince sighed studying his shoelaces a moment. _Even if we press on to Diamond city I don’t have a guarantee Shaun will be there. I suppose I could assist. _

“Yes, I can help” Vince said looking up at the Paladin.

“Lets move out, there’s no time to waste” He confirmed and began issuing orders to his troops. “Alright Civilian, feel free to head inside, and stock up on supplies” Vince hesitated a moment scratching the back of his neck. “Something on your mind?” Danse asked.

“I just….” Vince stated with a sigh and decided not to continue with the thought. “No”

“See me when your ready.” The soldier said heading inside.

“You don’t have to come along with me” Vince said turning to Preston. “Why don’t you go back to the junk yard and rest up. I’ll come get you when I’m done.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Preston asked “You seem pretty tired.”  
“Preston, I’ve slept for 210 years. I think one night of missed sleep will be OK”Vince reassured.

“If you say so.” Preston shrugged and headed out.

Vince gave himself a steadying breath and headed inside.

* * *

Following Paladin Danse’s lead had been easy, they worked well together, and Danse reminded him of Sargent Jones the good Sargent he had been under in the army. The small group of Recon Squad Galdius had reminded him of The Camaraderie that he missed so much about being in the military. Yeah over all the life hadn’t ended up being for him. Not with all the pressure of the front line and the fact that he couldn’t seem to rank past Private First Class. He could follow orders as good as any other soldier he just didn’t excel anywhere it counted. Not like Vic.

But when Paladin Danse turned to him as the left the ArcJet Building and offered him a place among the troops he only hesitated long enough to remember his shame at being such a poor soldier and think that maybe he could be better this time. So he agreed but _did_ tell Danse about his missing son and his priority to find him. The Paladin assured him that they were the best possible answer to helpi him. Besides how could he possibly give Shaun a life here in this world when it was so unsafe with all the raiders running rampant. They had killed 3 patrols on the way over there alone. The Brotherhood seemed to have the fire power and the best bet for him to find Shaun and give them a good life as well.

Now all he had to do was tell Preston that they needed to part ways…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking forgot Dog meat was with them...


	5. The Devil's in the Details.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince gets a lead on Shaun and Vic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Philip DeFranco, lets just jump into it.  
I'm trying to write longer chapters in this so i can finally get into the meat and potatoes of the story, which i have mostly written/ outlined. 
> 
> I hope Vince comes off as the lovable idiot he is.

Before Vince had made his way back to Preston, he was initiated, clothed and armed by Paladin Danse in Brotherhood gear. He received a…greeting from the other two members of the Recon team before excusing himself to find Preston. He got back to the pod to find Preston and Dogmeat asleep attempting to share the one mat. Why? He had no idea but decided to rest up and talk to Preston in the morning. More so to delay the consequences of his actions then to actually rest.

Preston was understandably upset with Vince. He was supposed to help him ‘negotiate’ with the raiders for Sanctuary. Yet here he was abandoning him in his time of need.

“You can still go, Preston. You don’t need me to make the offers for your settlement I don’t eve know what you would want.” Vince reminded with a compassionate voice. He was trying to minimize the anger of the first person to be nice to him in literal centuries.

“I want them to leave! I don’t want to make and deals with the devil.” Preston spat in anger.Vince sighed hanging his head. He expected this reaction, but it didn’t make it easier to deal with. Vince hated confrontation. He hated to disappoint, his father had always been disappointed him. He carried that weight to avoid conflict and keep everyone happy to this day.

“Sometimes you have to take a loss now to win the war later. Try to talk it out with them an negotiate to whats in your best interest. I believe in you.” Vince said sincerely. _You’re weak._ He heard his fathers voice in his head. _I didn't give you a weak name..._ he pushed his father voice out of his head before he began to spiral.

“Easier said then done” Preston sneered . “Fine, if you can make the time I would appreciate it. Lets go Dogmeat” Dogmeat whimpered up at Vince then headed out behind Preston. He as letting his first and only real “friend” in this nightmare hellscape deal with this alone and he felt sick about it. _But what is best for finding Shaun? A military group with power and numbers, or Preston, himself and Dogmeat grasping at straws?_

No the Brotherhood was the best choice. Danse assured once the relay was in place they would call for back up from the H.Q. He just had to wait. He waited this long right? 

* * *

It had been nearly a month of running around collecting items for Haylen or clearing out vermin for Rhys. He had actually just gotten back covered in Ghoul guts, dropped the Flux Sensor in Haylen hand and had gone to clean off when he finally received something about Shaun. He was sitting at a desk logging his movements for the day, Paladin Danse like to leave a clean paper trail for his superiors, when Haylen approached and places a piece of paper with a note next to him.

“Danse left this for you” She said with a gentle smile and left the room . To call it a note was gracious, it would better be described as a name and address.

_Valentine’s Detective Agency._

_Diamond City_

_ _

Vince could barely make out a faded address on the paper scrap that had been used. _Danse’s writing is kinda bad,_ he thought to himself as he read it quietly to himself.. “is that a nine??? No, four” …_does this ..say Yehaw??? Oh Yawkey Way, Boston… WAIT.._ “ __Fenway park????!??!”_ I guess calling it_ Diamond City makes a bit more sense now__. __He folded up the paper and tucked it into one of his chest pockets of his fatigues and quickly went to the terminal to leave a request for a small leave. He was only momentarily surprised to see a requested for two weeks leave had been made on his behalf and already approved. _Danse is nothing if not thorough._ He mused and headed to grab a few things.

“Danse said you’d be gone away few days” Rhys grumbled at him as they pasted each other. _Very thorough, _

“ugh yea, I got a lead on for my son in Diamond city.” Vince said a bit taken off guard. Rhys would like him once Nixon rose form the grave. He had accepted that.

“Whatever” the Knight grumbled moving past him. _Another brotherly conversation full of love and camaraderie. _

“Heading out already?” Haylen asked coming up beside him.  
”Yeah, sorry I just… I can’t wait on this you know?” He said quickly shoving the …three things he “owned” into the Brotherhood issued knapsack.  
”Of course I understand” she said softly “Here take some these for the road” She handed him a fist full of stimpacks. “and….one last thing?” she asked gingerly with a hopeful smirk as she waived a small page in the air. “If you’re going to diamond city would you…. please.. bring me a few things? They’re personal requests not something I’d ask for through requisitions.” Vince couldn’t help but smile taking the list from her and stuffing it in another pocket. He genuinely like Haylen, not in a romantic way, but she was the sweet warm goo that held this unite of gruff manly men together in a down right familial sense. Her gentle words often eased the angriest of outbursts down, it reminded him of his mom sometimes, before she had left that was.

“Of course Haylen. Anything for my best girl. Have you seen Danse by the way I wanted to thank him before I left” He asked taking a look about the police station.

“He left to look into a distress signal he found earlier, but I’ll let him know.” She said.

“thank you again Haylen for ..everything.” Vince said resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t go talking to me like your never coming back” She said with playful swat to his arm. “Danse only cleared you for two weeks and you have my list to bring me” She shoved a playful finger into his chest.

“I know, I just. I appreciate you all…maybe not so much Rhys but… you know what I mean” Haylen laughed and gave him a quick hug.

“Try to make it back in one peace” she said as he headed for the door.

“I always do”

“No ….you don’t…” She grumbled and he was reminded of the stitches in his left forearm where a mole rat had got him.

* * *

The Road to Diamond city had been longer then he remembered, and he was a bit ashamed to admit he only made it by out running a few Raiders and Super Mutants that had been on the way.

As he approached the main entrance, he was disheartened to find the door was shut tight and a woman in a red trench coat standing outside to yelling at a speaker box as he approached.

“Hey Psst, you want to get in right??” She whispered waiving him over. _This is a bad idea _he thought but approached anyway. She put her hands up to tell him to stop not far from her.

“Play along” She mouthed and tossed a glance at the speaker spoke “What’s that you say? You’re a trader up from Quincy” _Didn’t Preston say Quincy was destroyed??_ “…You’ve got enough supplied to keep the general store stocked for a month?? Huh.” She winked at him holding up a finger and turned toward the speaker box.“You hear that Danny? You gonna open the gate and let us in or are you going to be the one to talk to crazy Myrna about loosing out on all the supply?”  
”Geez, alright. No need to make it personal, Piper. Give me a minute” The Guard’s voice came out of the box. He felt a deep shake then heard and saw the door start to lift.

“Better head inside quick before Danny catches on to the bluff.” Piper, the lady in the red coat, said in a low voice. Vince was too confused to argue and started to make his way in before the gate was fully up, but was stopped quickly by a pudgy man in a tan suit and fedora.

“Piper! Who let you back inside? I told Sullivan to keep that gate shut! You devious, rabble-rousing slanderer! The…the level of dishonesty in that paper of yours! I’ll have the printer scraped for parts.”

Vince did his best to slip by, he wanted no part of this mellow drama as they continued arguing.

He had almost gotten side tracked a few times entering the city, walking into the market. The barber stood out to him. It had been too long since he had had a cut, not that Paladin Danse cared much. The Brotherhood wasn’t as strict as the army in that aspect as least. He asked a few passers by for directions to Valentin’s detective agency and was told to follow the signs. At first he thought they were trying to be clever or something till he saw the actual neon signs pointing in a direction leading to a back ally form the market area. He could get a hair cut and attend to Haylen’s list after. He was a mite disappointed to find the detective wasn’t in.  
”He should be back sometime today or later tonight” Ellie, the detectives assistant said with a cheerful smile. “Just give me your name and let him know you were here”  
”Vincent. Durand.”

“Missing person right?” She asked writing on a new page of a new file.

“Yes, my son, and my sister”

“Got it , Vincent.”  
”Vince” he said with a half smile.  
”Thank you Vince. You got somewhere your staying tonight?” She asked looking up at him from the desk taking a sip of her Nuka Cola through a straw.  
”Ugh no” He hadn’t even thought about that.

“No need to worry,” she said “ The Dugout Inn should have a spare room for you” she gave him short directions to the inn and gave his outfit a quick look over “You with a gang or something?” She asked

“Brotherhood of Steel,” He corrected. “Military” he said that a bit prouder

“Right,” She said opening his file again and writing it down in her notes “Vincent Durand, Brotherhood of steel. Missing Person. I’ll tell Nick to look for you at the Inn if he comes back today. Otherwise come back around ten tomorrow morning. He should be back by then”

Vince thanked her for her time and returned to the market headed for that haircut when he was stopped by the sound of a familiar bark. He stopped in his tracks and almost got knocked over by Dogmeat in all his excitement.

“You’re actually here?” Preston said approaching them. “Guess that blow hard actually does keep his word.”  
”You mean Paladin Danse? Yeah he gave me a note.. well more like directions, to the Detective here. Did you give it to him?” Vince asked cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, couldn’t you tell that was my writing?” Preston looked at him curiously.

“We don’t really write that much” Vince said thinking about it…he hadn’t ever seen Danse out of his power armor. _Does he just sleep standing up like horse??_ Vince shook his head and asked “What are you guys doing here?”

Preston scoffed “I’m stuck here” he admitted with shame. “the Raiders took over Sanctuary. I guess the settlers took the deal to stay on and serve while I was down here waiting for a meeting. They saw their opportunity to strike and damned if they did take it. They are craftier then any raiders I’ve known before. Sturges says it isn’t bad so far, they have about twelve raiders patrolling the community at any given time. As long as their supplying they’ve been free to come and go. Said they’ve been getting action up the in the hills. I think they were messing around with that Vault you came out of.”

“I’m sorry Preston” Vince said with a heavy heart. “What would they want with a Vault?”

“Who knows.” Preston shrugged it off “Look, you had your own problems. I get it, really. I’m just stuck here trying to figure out what to do next. They’ve damn near taken over the whole commonwealth” he lamented.

“I know it’s like we run into more and more everyday” Vince agreed.

“We need to do something about it.” Preston stated looking at him with a bit more intensity the he was comfortable with.   
”But what?” He asked skeptically.  
”Well…the Minutemen do need a new General” Preston offered hopeful

“Ugh Garvey…I don’t know…Can I please just find my son first and we can circle back to the whole General business?Besides the Brotherhood could come in full force any day now. You don’t know.”

“Sure” Preston said with a shrug.

“I have errands to run but I would love to catch up.”Vince offered and Preston Agreed.

After a haircut, some gear swap and picking up a Nuka cola, tooth brush, hair brush and hot plate… the list of errands had ended and the two men and Dogmeat sat on a couch at the Dugout inn. Having a beer and relaxing like they were old friends.

“ I’ve mostly taken guard duty around here or for caravans going to bunker hill and back. Got a place here in the market. Why don’t you stay with me” Dogmeat whined in protest. “ Sorry stay with us” Preston corrected receiving happy bark form Dogmeat.

“I would appreciate that, thank you Preston.”

“You Durand?” A gruff voice asked form behind them. Vince turned to see a Yellow eyed , plastic man in a dirty tan trench coat and gray fedora. Had he been wearing any, he would have clutched his pearls as he jumped in his seat.

“What …are you?” Vince couldn’t help but ask looking the ..thing up and down.

“A detective” the thing said shortly. “Look I know the skin and metal parts ain’t comforting, but that’s not really important right now is it? Missing someone ain’t you?”

“Yes…..” he said not moving eyes fixed on …it. It sighed and said

“I’m Nick Valentine. My assistant said you came looking for me earlier. Do I have the wrong ..” he pulled a piece a paper out of his pocket. “Vincent Durand of the Brotherhood of Steel.”

“No that’s me” Vince squeaked out.

“Sorry Nick,” Preston Chimed in. “Vince’s never seen a synth before.”  
”_You’re_ a synth” Vince sat forward wide eyed. “I thought they looked more… like..people.”

“Those are the new models. I’m a prototype. Do you need my help or not?” Valentine grumbled.

“Yes, yes I do.” Vince perked up.  
”Then lets head to my office, less prying eyes there”. Nick said turning and heading to the door.

* * *

“Tell me about the missing people.” Nick instructed with a thunk into his chair as he lit a cigarette and motioned for Vince to sit across form him. Vince eyed the cigarette in utter confusion. “What? Its not like its going to kill me.”

Vince shook his thoughts free again and plopped down across from Nick, Preston and Dogmeat took to standing in a corner for moral support.

“Ugh yeah…My…My son Shaun, whose not even a year old and my little sister”

“How little is the sister?”

“About five years younger than me.”

“Not that little than. Lets start with your Son. When you’re trying to find someone whose gone missing, the devil is in the details. Tell me everything you can not matter how painful it might be.”

“We were in a Vault when it happened, Vault 111. It was some kind of cryo Facility”

“You were on Ice huh? More importantly, you were underground, sealed up. A lot of obstacles to get through just to take one.. er…two people. What else can you tell me?” Nicks voice was analytical, talking his thoughts out loud.

“Well, hes an infant, so… a potato that cried more or less. I …Vaguely remember there was a man an a woman. I don’t remember them saying much. I.. what ever that cryo pod did to us made me groggy as hell.” Vince signed in frustration.  
”So a small team professionals, that know to keep their lips tight when their out on a job. Hmm why your family, why a baby and younger woman? Taking on the care of a baby is a lot of work. Unless that’s what the sister was for? This doesn’t look like a random kidnapping. Who ever took your family had an agenda. Lots of groups in the Commonwealth take people, but this stinks of Institute. They’re the boogieman of the Commonwealth. Something goes wrong everyone blames them. Easy to see why . Those early model synth’s of theirs stripe whole towns for parts. Killing anything in their way. Then you got the newer models good as human. Infiltrate cities and pull strings from the shadows. Worst of all know one knows why, what their plan is or where they are. Not even me.”  
”Either way, I need to find Shaun”

“Right, speculation is getting us off track. Lets focus on what you say. Do you remember what these kidnapper look like?”

“I remember…a guy…bald head..scar across his left eye”

“Wait.. It couldn’t be… You didn’t hear the name Kellogg at all did you?”

“I--…I don’t remember.”

“Ellie what notes do we have about the Kellogg Case?”  
”The description matches. Bald head, scar, reputation for dangerous mercenary work, but no one knows who his employer is.”

  
”I’ll need to do some more digging to confirm a few things. Lets switch gears. Tell me about your sister?” Nick asked writing down a few more notes, looking down as Vince’s file  
“Her name is Victoire Durand, V.i.c.t.o.i.r.e. but she goes by Vic”

“Vic?” the synth ask snapping his head up abruptly, his yellow eyes meeting Vince’s.

“Yeah, you know her?” Vince asked eagerly.  
”Maybe” Nick said cautiously. “I know a lot of dames with masculine names but that’s an oddly specific one.”

“Bout yay high,” Vince shot his arm up for reference “silver gray eyes. When she looks at you, you know she has killed you at least twice in her head since you started talking.”  
”That’s the one. Didn’t know she had family, I can see a little resemblance now that I look at you.. in the jaw mostly.” Nick gesturing to his facial structure. He sighed unhappily and said. “Look kid, I knew Vic. She use to be a relatively local Mercenary. Got me out of a jam in Vault 114 a while back. Got a bit of name for herself here too, the Devil of Diamond city and the Merc with a mouth.”

“Sounds about right” Vince said under his breath with a shake of his head.

“She was damn good too. Worth every cap I ever gave her at least. Last I saw her though…” he trailed of pointing at a stack of files for Ellie to hand him. He shuffle through them till he came to the right one.

“She was in the company of a notorious raider, Porter Gage. Guys bad news, has a wrap sheet as long as the wall around Diamond City and twice as thick” He said tossing the file to Vince. Vince opened it up as soon as he could and found a mug shot , _didn’t know people still got those,_ of an average looking guy, mousy brown hair slightly shorter then his own, and yellow eye patch across his right eye. The man looked mean enough in the picture alone. Vince lifted the pic looking at some of the details on the page behind it.

> ** **Personal:** **
> 
> Height: 6’ 4”
> 
> Weight: 197
> 
> Legal Name: Porter Marcus Gage.
> 
> Date of Birth : Unknown (Approx 2250)
> 
> ** **Charges:** **
> 
> Grand Larceny
> 
> Assault with a deadly weapon
> 
> Attempted Murder
> 
> Murder in the first degree.
> 
> Petty Left
> 
> Aggravated Assault
> 
> Arson
> 
> Manslaughter
> 
> Aiding and Abetting/ Accessory
> 
> Kidnapping
> 
> Disorderly Conduct
> 
> Disturbing the Peace
> 
> Extortion
> 
> Pubic Intoxication

Vince took one glance at the first incident report and thought _nope, not mentally ready of that._

“Welp” he said closing the file. “Vic sure can pick em”

“You know your sister Pretty well “ Nick smirked. “. I thought I knew her but I haven’t seen her since she looked into a kidnapping incident that turned into being a run away incident.”  
Vince asked gingerly “Did it turn into a funeral incident?”

Nick couldn’t help a chuckle, _that was his Vicky alright._

“No she did bring the poor girl back kicking and screaming though.. quite literally”

“She’s always been pretty hands on.” Vince grimaced pressing his lips into a hard line.

“Seem like you two were close.” Nick observed.  
”Not .. particularly.” Vince said sadly casting his eyes down a moment. “We had a….. particularly strained child hood. Same Dad, different mothers. Her mother died giving birth. My mom bailed previously. We we’re raised by nanny's..separately… ” _I’m opening up like I’m on my bloody shrinks couch lock it up Durand_. __He mentally chastised but took a steadying breath he finished with__ “__ but I had always hoped we’d be closer as adults”

“Hmm…” Nick sounded in thought “Well, I’m going to do some digging on Kellogg, see what I can find here. As for your sister. Vicky spent a lot of time in Goodneighbor, ran odd jobs out of there for the Mayor, Hancock. You might want to look around there”

“She doesn’t like being called Vicky” Vince corrected.

“I know” Nick said with a smirk.

“I don’t know Vince. Goodneighbor’s in the heart of Downtown Ruins. There’s a lot of Raiders and Super Mutants there.” Preston chimed in with hesitation

“I gotta try Preston”Vince huffed with exhaustion.

“Alright. I’m with you on this”

“I’ll catch up with you tomorrow Nick?” Vince asked rising out of his chair.  
”Sure, sure.” Nick said waiving them off.

With that they headed off toward Goodneighbor.

Nick pulled out a another file after they had left.

> _Vic_
> 
> _‘Devil of Diamond City’/ ‘Merc with a Mouth’_

And added to the title next yo Vic ,_Victoire Durand._

He opened the file open reviling her own mug shot. Similar face to the one that had sat before him. Plumper lips. Piercing hooded eyes, __must of gotten it form her mother__ a bright blue green side cut and a fresh shiner on her left eye opposite the gnarled scar that started at the bridge of her nose and swooped under her right eye then flicking back up at the corner.

“Where the hell have you gone kid?” Nick sighed putting out his cigarette and added Vince’s name to the known affiliate / Family/ Friends Section. Right after Cait, and Robert Joseph MacCready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Also.... i gave Gage a middle name cause thug life...
> 
> Also i just through Public Intoxication the wrap sheet because I'm sure Gage was young and dumb once right? Like i know he disapproves of drinking alcohol now but maybe he use to party like McLovin' back in the day.
> 
> **Update** I dropped Gage's weight a bit. He's always strikes me as lean muscle/ borderline lanky.


	6. Travelin Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince makes it to Goodneighbor . Unsavory truths are swallowed.

Vince wasn’t sure how, exactly it had happened, but they had definitely gotten lost. If you asked Preston though, he would have no problem telling you that Vince had gotten side tracked with following the red line on the ground instead of following where he was leading. And now here Vince was face to face with an underground organization blinding a light in his eyes and demanding answers while Preston was waiting blissfully unaware in the church upstairs.

“Who the hell are you?” The woman in the middle with red-brown hair demanded.

“Umm….would you by chance believe I found you by accident?” Vince offered innocently  
”NO.” She bit,  
”Well…damn” he sighed to himself.

“You expect me to believe you just happened to guess the secret door right..” She accused in a harsh voice.  
”Not gonna lie, I get this sounds crazy..but yeah”

“You’re clearly not with the institute, but who told you how to contact us?” She demanded

“What ?Contact who?? I just stumbled in here” Vince really was getting worried by how adamant

she was.

“You really don’t know, do you?” She finally said in confusion “I’m Desdemona, the leader of the Railroad. And you are? …Deacon where have you been?” she asked looking over a man in a white t-shit and jeans that had just come to her side. Vince wanted to relax but he knew that would be a bit preemptive of his current situation.

“You’re having a party. What gives with my invitation?” Deacon asked

“I need intel. Who is he?” Desdemona asked ignoring Vince was in the room entirely.

“Well he’s __got__ to be someone. He made it down here right? Normal people just don’t do that” Deacon replied with a shrug.

“What, normal people can’t figure out your decoder ring out front?” Vince couldn’t help but let it slide.

“These days being able to even spell “Railroad” is cause for celebration.” Deacon shot back quickly.

“So you’ve got nothing. He’s a complete unknown.”Desdemona was getting frustrated again.

“What are our options? Shoot him? C’mon. We need friends, Dez. Now more then ever. And I got __real__ good feeling about him.” Deacon said,  
”What? Are you vouching for him?” Desdemona was gob smacked.

“Yes, definitely” Deacon affirmed.

“Huh.. fine.. That changes things. I don’t now what, if anything you’ve heard out there about us. You know what a synth is right?” Desdemona asked turning her attention back to him.

“mmmmm the plasticy ones or people-y one?” Vince asked.  
“They are synthetic humans created by the institute. So close to real people the distinction is meaningless. The Institute treats synths as property. As tool” She informed.

”That sounds like slavery” Vince said for once in a serious voice.

“Exactly. So we seek to free the synths from their bondage. Give them a chance at a real life. I have a question. The only question that matters. Would you risk your life for your fellow man? Even if that man is a synth.”  
“Of course why would it matter?” Once again Vince was genuine._A Person’s a person, no matter how small _he recalled Dr.Seuss.

“Well said. Normally we would try to recruit someone like you. But right now, we don’t have time to train up a new agent. There are, however, other valuable ways you can contribute. In turn, we can help you. See Deacon for details.” She said leaving the room before he could even respond.

“Yeah I wouldn’t be able to join anyway, I..sold my soul to the Brotherhood of Steel already…so there’s that.” he really was mumbling to himself at this point as he looked over at Deacon the only one left in the room.

After speaking with Deacon, whom seemed hell bent on making him an agent for the Railroad,

and Vince profusely denying the ability to do that and swearing their secret till the day he died, and putting his foot down adamantly, they had come to the marry agreement that Vince would help Deacon get a prototype back from the Railroads old base. Only after Vince had taken care of his business in Goodneighbor, though. So a win in that he supposed.

“What took so long?” Preston asked with a curious whine from Dogmeat as well when he made his way back up to the church.

“Huh?” Vince asked in thought and the caught himself “Oh um…there were ghouls down there. Those things creep me out” He said with a shiver.

“The feeling’s mutual. Now lets get back on track, we’ve wandered pretty far.” Preston replied.  
“We could just follow the red line back” Vince offered and scratched the back of his neck then looked around awkwardly “I mean it did go right past Goodneighbor” as he remembered they were right at the gates when he got sidetracked.

“Lets go” was all Preston said heading back out the door with Dogmeat.

* * *

“One more thing” Preston said as the reach the gates of Goodneighbor again, “Mayor Hancock, he’s a Ghoul”

“What?!” Vince asked in shock as Preston pushed in him the door. Preston chuckled.

“Not all Ghouls are feral, like the ones that attack us on the road. There are actually quite a few of them that are just like you and I.”

They had inquired about the Mayor at the State house which sat as the center piece to the town, and where informed he was away and no one was sure when he’d be back. A bit defeated Vince asked around at the local shops and the residents anything they may have known of Vic, who had been a regular among them. K-LE-O had lamented her drop in both sales and new product, apparently Vic was one to regularly bring her items she had scrounged up along the way. Daisy reminisced fondly of his sister and her help clearing out the old library, also let them know how sorry she was she didn’t know more and missed her compulsory purchase of bottles in all shapes in sizes. Irma at the Memory Den didn’t know anything but said Vic had some messed up memories and refused to provide services any longer. Rufus at the Hotel Rexford, said she was “a low-life cheatin scammer” for steeling his _buddy _away, whatever that meant. The Hotel manager, Clair, didn’t have an opinion either way. “Paid her tab and kept to herself” was her official comment. Fred Allen said she had been bad for business killing Marowski, not that he could prove it was her but he was sure it was. The general populous had a similar opinion to Clair. She didn’t bother them and they didn’t bother her. 

So Vince, Preston and Dogmeat adjourned to the Third Rail for a drink and maybe ask anyone around down there.

“Haven’t seen her in sometime” White Chapel Charlie said. “Now, you buying?” Vince shrugged and ordered a few beers then plopped down next to Preston at a table off to the side.

“It’s a bust” he grumbled twisting the bottle cap off and tucking it into one of his many pouches.

“I’m sorry Vince. We do still have Hancock to talk to”Preston reminded trying to stay optimistic if only for Vince’s sake.  
”Whenever that will be” he signed and turned his attention to the singer in the red dress. He took a sip of his beer and was enjoy the song when he noticed a younger looking guy, early twenties, in a yellow duster with a green cap and a red headed woman with hair tied back into a short pony tail that left half her hair out, in tan pants with a red corset covered by an orange Nuka World letter jacket coming down the stairs. She took a seat on the couch closest to the stairs and he went to the bar. Vince hadn’t seen them all day and assumed they had just arrived. Not wanting to be more of a bother to people on a log trip, as it seemed they had been he decided to wait a minute before asking them any questions.

The guy looked like was having a pretty intense conversation with Charlie before returning to his companion with a bottle and two glasses. The woman leaned back into the couch and tossed her left over his after he pored them both a drink.

“Haven’t seen you hear before” The singer in the red dress said from his right. Vince snapped his eyes up the attractive woman and shot out of his seat. _Old habits die hard. _

“Sorry ma’am, I didn’t see you approach” He held out his hand to shake it “ Vincent Durand, my friend Preston Garvey.” He gestured to his companion “And Dogmeat” he corrected after a protesting bark.

“A pleasure, Vincent” she purred.  
”Vince” He corrected  
”Vince.” She amended and introduced herself. “ I’m Magnolia, Charlie said you have been asking around about my Vicky.”

“You’re Vicky?” Vince asked with a raised brow and he had to seriously sit back and think if his sister had ever brought anyone home before. To which he had moment of internal panic as she never had. _Dear god I don’t know even know that much about her._ He had partially assumed she was just one of those people who never dated or _anything_. Magnolia gave a salacious smile, “She didn’t like being called that” she correct with a sad smile and a wink “Not that Vic belongs to anyone, but I always did have a sweet spot for her.”

“Have you seen her lately?” Vince asked eagerly.

“Sorry to disappoint.” She said sadly with a slow shake of her head. “But those two” she said tossing a look to the girl and guy “Cait and MacCready use to run with her. They may have seen her. Thick as thieves they were, doubt she’d up and leave them.”

“Thank you very much Magnolia” Vince said with a bit of hope coming back to his voice.  
”If you’ll excuse me now. I have a bar to entertain” She said sauntering back to the stage.

Vince looked over at the two now and noticed a strange symbol on their attire, one he had not ever see before. It was on Cait’s jacket and MacCready’s hat. Both had a Cappy _(from Nuka World?)_with an inverted Trident next to it over what appeared to be an outline of the state. Vince, lacking better judgement, went right up to them.

“Excuse me,” he said approaching them and was met by their curious eyes. “I was wondering about your patches. I’ve never seen those before, well I’ve seen Cappy, but not the trident. What are they for?”

The twos looks turned from curious to suspicious an Cait tossed MacCready Look.

“I told you we should have taken them off once we got past the check point , R.J.” the Cait scolded in a thick Irish accent attempting a hushed aside but he heard her anyway.

“Don’t call me R.J.” MacCready ,the guy who did not want to be called R.J. said in a hushed voice scolding his companion.“What’s it too you?” he asked sharply looking back up at Vince. 

“Oh I didn’t mean anything by it I was just curious” Vince defended back down.

“It’s just a patch. Are you some kind of patch enthusiast or something?” MacCready was sharp looking him over.

“Ugh no not particularly sorry to bother you. One last question thought. Do you know a woman by the name of Vic. Small, knows her way around a gun?” The two stared at him coldly and MacCready shrugged “Use to” and took a drink. “Ran off with some guy a while back. Haven’t seen her since” Cait was noticeably quiet and making sure she looked anywhere but at him. They were hiding something he could tell.

“You’re with Brotherhood aren’t you? Did know they had made their way down here.” MacCready said changing the subject.

“Are you giving my guest’s a hard time MacCready?” a raspy voice asked from Vince’s left side. He turned to see a ghoul in …. Civil war era cloths??? Tricon hat and all.

“Not at all Hancock. Cait and I were just enjoying a drink before we get back on the road.” He said clearly uneasy.

“Hey there Hancock” Cait said lasciviously leaning her head back to look at the ghoul as MacCready pushed her legs off him.

“I think we over stayed our welcome long enough.” MacCready said standing and handed Vince the bottle they had been drinking. “Don’t want it to go to waist.” Vince took it with a suspicious look as MacCready lent hand to Cait, helping her up form couch.

“Hancock” MacCready said giving the Mayor a friendly fist bump on the way out. Cait gave the ghoul a wink that had him grinning like an idiot waiving his fingers ‘bye’ like a school boy with a crush.

“Mayor Hancock?” Vince asked snapping his attention away from the stairs.

“Whose askin?” He asked suspiciously looking him over for any tail tale sign of whom he might be.  
”Vincent, Vince, Durand of the Brotherhood of Steel. I was pointed in your direction by Nick Valentin. He’s helping me track down my sister and said she frequented your community.” Vince said military debriefing style. Quick and too the point.  
”Whose your sister?” He asked rocking back on his heels a concerned look across his face.

“Vic” He replied shortly

“Oh, Vic” He said a bit relieved then a bit down cast “ I’m sorry I don’t want to get your hopes up any but, last I saw she was with that good for nothing Raider-”  
”Porter Gage?” Vince cut him off “ the Name’s come up a few times.”  
”Yeah.. that’s one. Don’t get me wrong if he weren’t a Raider he’d be pretty good people. But he is definitely a bonafide asshole. Show’s up here from time to time, usually with a collar for someone who pissed of the gang. But ,hey at least he waits till after their out side the city to slap it on right?” He grumbled. “But I haven’t seen Vic..ugh…I wouldn’t be surprised if that prick didn’t bury her in a unmarked grave somewhere after he got tired of her.” Vince signed in frustration

“I just don get it. Vic was never a dummy for guys, but everyone’s report seems to be the same so far. Met a guy, a real bad one at that, and ran off never to be seen again. It just doesn’t add up.”  
”You’re tell me. That woman was stubborn as hell and had bigger balls then half the guys I employ. Tougher then a Deathclaws hide too, but sometime.. sometimes you just make the wrong call you know?” Hancock said with sympathy placing a hand on his shoulder.“Listen you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask. I’m always happy to help.” With that he excused himself to the bar and was quick to find a companion while Vince went back to Preston.

“Any news?” Preston asked.  
”None. I just…huuughh….Vic isn’t dumb. She wouldn’t…Just…. *huffs*… never mind.” Vince signed in frustration and finished off his beer. “Let’s just head back to diamond city”

* * *

The trip back had been shorter then before, but Vince wasn’t taking any detours this time either. It was night by the time they got back, all the shops had closed up and they were headed to Preston’s house in the Diamond City market for the night when a familiar red coat ran straight into him. Coming down from the mayors office Piper had her back to them, walking backward yelling up to the rafters about getting the truth when she was stopped by his body. Vince almost fell over form the impact. Not because of any sheer force but because he wasn’t paying attention. She whirled around ready to argue down whom she must have assumed would be a guard ready to carry her away but softened when she saw it was him.

“Oh sorry.” she said

“It’s alright, I’m sure the scaffolding was telling vicious lies to the people besmirching the good name of scaffolding everywhere.” Vince said a bit dryly rubbing his leg where she had unintentionally stepped on him. She chuckled softly.

“You’re that ‘trader’ from Quincy aren’t you?” She teased knowingly.

“Never was but you sure let everyone believe that. Thanks by the way, I have random guards asking me for creams for __special__ itches all the time.”

“Sorry about that blue.” She said smirking crossing her arms from the cold that wasn’t there

“Blue?” He asked looking down at her as he stood up right.

“Caaauuuse you’re a Vault Dweller? Not that your wearing your suite but the pipboy and fish out of water look...” She made a face that said __really?__   
”Hmm Blue… I’ve been called worse I guess.” He smiled down at her kindly.

“Well.. I wouldn’t mind an interview with you later if your up for it.” She said looking him over. “A Vault Dwellers’ perspective on the Commonwealth that its.” she corrected with a bit of a flush to her cheek.

“UuuUgh” he stammered out “If I can find time, I’ll try…I um… I’m being pulled in a lot of directions right now.” He said starting to walk away Preston and Dogmeat had a left him behind sometime ago.

“Sure thing Blue” she said heading to her own home. He was so tired, he just needed a bed to flop in and he sure he’d be out.

Vince had snuck out earlier and left a note with Nick and one for Preston that he had business he needed to take care of and would be back to continue the case either that day or the next. Squeezing everything into a two week leave was going to be a challenge to say the least , but if he kept moving it should work out right?…right??

He had never downed so many enemies in his life as he did in that bunker. The Switch Board was impressive. __Here all along and no one knew. __He use to get Coffee and Donuts form the Slocums Joe above this place all the time. __I bet Vic knew.__ He couldn’t help but think. He wondered how many things she knew thanks to her __top secret __work. He had attempted to look through some of the computers to no avail. He did not have the clearance for it.

Deacon was good to have at his back. A little worrying with the few lies Vince had caught on to but a good shot non the less. So when he offered himself as companion after they given the prototype to Dr. Carrington, Vince didn’t hesitate.

“Thank god.. I need your help” Vince said a little too abruptly causing Deacon’s brows to pop up a second but went along for the ride away.

  
To his displeasure and against protests Desdemona did make him an agent code named Charmer for making all the ladies blush, even Glory. She felt it was even more important to make him an agent after leaning about his enlistment in the Brotherhood, basically forcing him to be a double agent in doing so. He was not sure how he was going to keep it up but he wasn’t about to sell anyone out on any side. And so he dragged Deacon back with him to Diamond city to a much unimpressed Preston.

“You’re just find all kinds of strays” He said with a shake of his head meeting the noodle shop.

“What no love for Uncle Deacon?” Deacon asked towing his arms out

“Right, you’re the Uncle of a 240 year old man?” Preston asked unconvinced.  
”What can I sat it was a family affair in the Vault” Deacon shrugged.

“You don’t even look old enough to be his uncle” Preston pointed out  
”Mom had me late.. we don’t really talk about it” Deacon said the last half as a hushed whisper.

”Whatever man.The more the merrier, I guess.” Preston Shrugged and they all headed towards Nick’s Office

Vince took the seat across from Nick again, as the synth sighed heavily. The others tried to fit in where the could but it was getting a bit cramped.

“After some digging I found Kellogg had a place here in the City, but moved out a few weeks ago. After sweet talking Geneva a bit I got the key to his old place. Took a look around on my own but didn’t see anything useful, though we might go back together and see if you see anything I might have missed.”

“Alright great…” Vince nodded. “We…didn’t really find anything in Goodneighbor. Vic’s just…gone. Accept for this Porter guy, we’ve got nothing to go on.I’m hoping …maybe you found something.”

“As for your sister….Well..no. Not specifically” He trailed of visibly uncountable as he pulled out a few pages from a file.“ I don’t know if this has any relevance, but I did find there were two houses that had become available, and recently sold: Old Doc Crocker’s and Earl Sterling’s place . I wont boar you with those details but they were both purchased on the same day. One to a Trident Company and the other for personal residence. Take a look on these sale slips, at the signature.” he said handing over the pages. Vince looked them over not entirely sure what he was looking for until he realized it. Both were signed by the same person, Porter Gage.

“So he could be here in the city..right now?” Vince snapped his eyes up to Nick.

“Possibly. I was more curious about this Trident Company he was signing for. Unless he’s decided to go straight and start a business, which I seriously doubt, this could be something big.”  
”We saw a couple people in Goodneighbor that had a patch with this symbol of a Trident over a rough outline of the Commonwealth.” Vince said looking over at Preston.

“I hate to venture such a bold assumption, but you don’t think the Raiders could have come together under a common banner could they?” Nick offered.

“They do seem to have all been working together this hole time.” Preston mentioned.

“This just keeps getting messier and messier.” Vince grumbled. “Let’s go see what we can find at Kellogg’s place. Suffice it to say…Vic’s an adult who can take care of herself. I need to find Shaun first.”

“Let me lead the way” Nick said getting up from his chair and heading to the door

* * *

It had taken them most of the day and Dogmeat to get them to Fort Hagen but here there were. They had found and entry through the roof after taking out so many turrets and now were slunking about in the dark with eyrie voices of differing pitches calling “hello” or “is someone there” every now and then. He knew they were the older Generation Syths detecting them but it still gave him the heebee jeebies. Luckily the five of them swept the place clean. He didn’t like having Dogmeat in all the action and was always worried the pup would take a stray bullet but he was resilient and refused to wait outside after they had all tried asking him nicely.

They made their way down further into the Fort and were met by the condescending statements of Kellogg himself. Vince had to work really hard to remain a stone face as they made their way down further. Even though the statements themself had nothing to do with his life before the war he couldn’t help but feel like his father was the one speaking through that PA System. Berating him every step of the way about _what a disappointment he was_. How he didn’t have what it took to make it, that it _wouldn’t end the way he wanted._

“God someone loves the sound of their voice” Deacon quipped as the rounded down another set of stairs finding what could be assumed to be Kellogg’s home and an ammo locker. Deacon wasted no time hacking the computer outside and looting it, passing out supplied to anyone in need and pocketing the rest. That including the Fat Man that was inside. Vince gave him a stern look and shook his head no.

“Worth a shot..still bringing it with us though…” Deacon said putting the mini nuke ammo away his pack.

“I just want to talk” Kellogg insisted coming out into the open, hands raised. Vince was warn down, and was damn grateful to hear that.

“Please tell me you know that’s a trap?” Deacon said quietly behind him. Vince waived him off.

“Please, please just give me my son” He all but pleaded.

“If you’re hoping for a happy reunion. Ain’t gonna happen. Your boy’s not here” Kellogg informed and Vince broke, tears welling in his eyes in defeat while the others groaned and cussed in anger.

“Where. where is he?” Vince asked.

“I guess you’ve earned that much. Shaun’s…. a little older then you may have been expecting but hes in a good place. Where he’s safe and comfortable, and loved. A place he calls home. The Institute.” Vince stared at the man expressionless even as he lifted his laser pistol and shot the man point blank in the head. The others dropped the two synths that had been escorting him quickly, and he put two more int he mercenaries head for good measure.

“Are.. are you okay” Preston ventured gingerly placing a hand on Vince’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what I am.” Vince said as Nick went to the computer and unlocked the gates.

“Let’s get out of here. We can discuss things when you’ve had time to process. ” Nick said and off they went shuffling out of the room in utter silence. No one knowing just what to say as they road up the elevator and out the door onto the roof. 

All’s attention was drawn to the sky as the giant metal ship came into view from their right.

“People of the Commonwealth. Do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood of Steel” Boomed out form the ship and all eyes turned to Vince for a moment, then back up to the ship.

They stared at the air ship in awe until Vince’s pip boy beeped out a notification, with the screen illuminating off and on a few times. He pulled his pip boy up and read the the notification.

Military Frequency AF95 : Located__.__ “Shit” Vince said under his breath and flicked over to the station

“This is Paladin Danse authorization AF95. All Brotherhood Soldier in the area report to Cambridge Police Station for Reassignment.” Came over the air waves and out the pip boy.

“Shit, shit, shit , shit” Vince grumbled over an over again making a beeline of the fire escape taking them two at a time.

“Where the hell you going?” Deacon asked trying to fallow.

“I have to head back, my Paladin is calling us back” He shoulder over his shoulder

“What about us?” Deacon asked.

“I don’t ..I don’t know. Just .. go back to Diamond City!” he shouted up to them and ran off into the dark.

“Lord I hope he knows where he’s going” Preston said into the night. “That man had a terrible sense of direction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Dr.Seuss even exists in the universe but yolo


	7. The Prydwen / Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince gets acquainted with the full Brotherhood force and finally meet the infamous Porter Gage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how to end this so it just abruptly stops where it does. Also you get a Danse POV section and a Gage POV section.   
I hope you're enjoying if your still reading the garbage. OH ALSO you get to meet my Lone Wanderer even though I haven't even started writing her story yet..  
i love the hat that Captain Kells wears and so i did a bit of retcon so at the senior/ higher ranking members would have one cause Danse sure as hell deserves it. Also I realized my own continuity error and i'm working on fixing it.  
Also fun fact Vincent is pronouced with a french accent so its really pronounced Vinc On and Vic's name is pronounced Vic-Twah.  
And i think the Prydwen needs a small remodel so now Danse's room has a personal bathroom cus why the fuck wouldn't it.
> 
> I had inspirational help writing Danse's POV section from the song You and I (Stripped) by PVRIS. Good song trust.

Vince got back to the police station and found two heavily armed Brotherhood soldiers outside in Power Armor.

“Paladin Danse is waiting for you inside.” One of them said and he quickly entered the station.

“There you are” Danse said turning toward him. “Calvary’s arrived and it looks like they sent in the big guns”

“That ship… I’ve never seen anything like it” Vince admitted with a bit of awe.

“We call our ship ‘The Prydwen’. She’s loaded with enough troops and supplies to mount a major offensive. If she’s here, Elder Maxson’s here. And that means we’re going to war”

“It’ll be a quick war with that thing on our side.” said Vince.

“That’s the plan. If history’ proven anything it’s that and overwhelming show of force has a chance of halting a conflict before it begins. You’re about to get to know the Prydwen up close and personal. I’ve received orders that we’re to report to her immediately. Lets get to the roof of the police station…we’re going for a little ride.”  
”I guess now would be a bad time to tell you I get air sick” Vince said sheepishly.  
”Suck it up soldier” Danse said turning toward the stairs “Haylen, Rhys lets move out”. Vince followed everyone up to the roof timidly.

He was proud to say he made it up without puking. Until they landed and he had to hang his head off side of the great ship. Danse signed and looked at his feet grinding his lower teeth forward as Rhys laughed .

“Oh yeah Paladin, well deserving of a glowing review”

“Knight” Danse said swiftly and Rhys straightened up. Haylen checked on Vince and Danse made way for the main deck.

* * *

Meeting Elder Maxson was intense. He was well spoken, charismatic and influential but something about him was off. Vince couldn’t quite put his finger on what those.

“I care about them you know. The people of the Commonwealth.” Maxson said to him personally after the others had left the room.

“I can see that. They’re playing with fire and we need to save them.” Vince agreed.

“Exactly. I just hope we’re here in time. I refuse to allow the mistakes of the past to be repeated."

“What do you want for me?” Vince asked  
”I want you to start taking responsibility for this planet. To start making a difference. And from what I’ve read in Paladin Danse’s reports, you’ve already begun that journey. Seeing as he's one of my most respected field officers, you couldn’t get a better recommendation. Therefore, from this moment forward, I am granting you the rank of Knight. And, befitting your title, we’re granting you a suit of Power Armor to protect you on the field of battle. Wear it with pride."

“I’ll do my best to live up to it” Vince said sincerely._Finally.. a second chance._

“I’m certain you will. In any event, once you’ve finished becoming familiar with the Prydwen and my Staff, report to the Paladin Danse for your new orders. Welcome aboard the Prydwen, soldier. Make us proud”. Maxson excusing himself to tend to other matters.

Vince turned and headed out of the room finding Danse at the stairs that lead up to the next level.

“There you are. How did it go with Elder Maxson?” Danse asked  
”Maxson seems so young compared to everyone else. You’re okay with that?” Vince asked cautiously not trying to steep on any toes.  
”Don’t let his age fool you. Maxson’s a brilliant tactician, a formidable warrior and possesses an idealistic vision for the future do the Brotherhood. I’d follow him anywhere, without question.” Danse affirmed. 

“He’s a very dedicated man. It sounds like he stands behind everything he saying”

“ Of course he does. How could he afford not to? I just hope you appreciate how much a chance I’m taking bringing you into the fold this quickly. Not to put too fine a point on it, but if you screw up.we go down together”

Vince swallowed hard. According to his father, he was nothing but a screw up. “ I wont let you down, Danse. I promise” He said more to convince himself then the Paladin.

“Good. Now I’m sure your eager to hop into a suit of Power Armor and take the fight to the Institute, but first things first. You need to learn your way around the ship and get to know the crew. Follow me” Danse said leading them up the spiral stairs.

Vince couldn’t help but be in awe as he and Danse made their way down the hall of the massive ship, passing the med bed, the chow hall an entering a large open area that had multiple Power Armor Docks. He was only half paying attention to Danse as he strode up to an Armor Dock

“Hold on Paladin” the scribe instructed working quickly to latch the power armor on to the Dock.

“Aaaannnd clear” She said then came the hiss of Danse’s armor open. Vince had to do a double take once he finally stepped out of the armor and was left bare in a gray colored uniform like the orange everyone else wore while he secured his cover , a black peaked cap with the Brotherhood emblem on the front. Danse was only about five inches shorter outside of his power armor, and broad as a barn. Vince’s eyes went wide for a moment at his commanding officer whom was a whole head above him now. He forced himself to stop gawking at the man and returned to observing the ship again when squeals erupted form a group of children that came running up to Danse.

“Paladin Danse!” they all shouted gleefully. The smallest, a girl of about five squared her shoulders and looked up at him with authority. “Paladin Danse, report” she said with a lisp.

“Mission Accomplished, Squire Brooklyn.” Danse said playing along.

“Excellent!” She said then grinned a tooth smile and held her arms up “I want to be tall”

Danse let playful smile cross his lips , the first time Vince could remember he had ever smiled, and removed his hat placing it on her head then lifted her up onto his shoulders. The other two, a girl about nine and boy of eight clung to his legs and begged for him to walk around. To which he complied with easy. After a few minutes Danse placed the girl back on the ground and instructed them to return to their Scribes.

“You’re kids?” Vince ventured a guess.

“No” Danse shot down quickly. “I do _not_ have any children.” He corrected.

“Really? Hmm” Vince said and then he remembered Danse saying this ship was basically a call of war to their enemies and a wave of dread washed over him “Wait,there are children on this ship!?” Vince said with concern pulling Danse aside. Danse signed with displeasure.

“I never liked having the squires aboard a warship, but Maxson thinks they need to train under fire.” Danse said uncomfortably. Vince stared him down hard with disbelief. “Children should never be an acceptable casualty of war” he grumbled to himself.

“As if I have a say” Danse reminded that he felt the same way but had no authority over the matter. For all the proselytizing he did in Elder Maxson’s favor, this was one decision that gave Vince pause.

“Oh hheeey tiny Danser” a high sing songy woman’s voice said from behind them. Vince saw Danse’s brows furrow as they both turned to a rather slender women. The phrase manic pixie dream girl came to mind when he saw the woman. She was slightly Taller than Vince, her warm black hair looked like a long Mohawk that was left down. She had a dark navy blue Brotherhood body suit, and medium combat armor that was the same blue as her suit, her left arm paldron had a Brotherhood emblem but it was slightly different with a lion over the sward instead of the gears. She grinned over at the two of them as she plopped a large Gatling Laser on a work bench near by.

“Paladin Valezka” Danse greeted cordially as he could. Her light blue eyes shown with humor.

“Whose your friend?” she asked pulling off armor pieced as setting them aside.

“Knight Vincent Durand” Vince spoke up and held out a hand. She looked at it in confusion and back up to Danse.

“You’re boy that green, Danser?” She asked not really paying attention to them. Danse placed a hand on Vince’s shoulder and whispered in his ear “ Star Paladin Valezka out ranks _me._ I’m not sure if you're familiar with the prewar military ranking system, I am vaguely but I believe you just tried to shake the hand of a general if I’m correct.” Vince swallowed hard and Valezka laugh heartily at him.

“It’s alright gum shoe.” She said folding her arms as she came over them and looking Vince over a minute before giving him a hand shake that genuinely hurt his arm. _She is way too strong for how skinny she is._

“What plans do you guys got going on?” She asked “Showing him the ropes, sparing lessons? Oo an arm wrestling match? I call winner.” She said winking playfully at Vince. She was almost the exact opposite of Danse. She was light-hearted and playful and clearly enjoyed antagonizing the more serious Danse.  
”No thank you,” Danse said politely as he could.

“What, don’t think I can take you Dansey” she asked playfully squaring off to him

“With the amount of Buffout in your system at any given time? I wouldn’t doubt it. Try again after you’ve dried out a bit.” Danse replied.  
”Ah you’re no fun.” She said dryly and headed out for the Command Deck. “See you around Gum Shoe” she said giving a half-assed prewar salute as she passed him.

“ I apologize for Paladin Valezka’s lax demeanor. Someone so high ranking shouldn’t take lightly to her duties.” Danse said to Vince.  
”It’s really okay Danse.” Vince reassured. “Um if you don’t mind me asking why does she wear a different uniform then everyone else.”  
”Valezka is the last of the Lyon’s Pride Squad, a group of elite shock troops from before Maxson’s ascension to elder. He let’s her wear the old colors and emblem from Elder Lyon’s time, though I don’t know what he puts up with her insubordination. Now she runs solo scouting and reconnaissance for Elder Maxson.”

Danse introduced him to Proctor’s Quinlan, Ingram and Teagan. And lastly Knight-Captain Cade whom insisted on a Medical Exam:

“Full Name please” Cade said taking out a new folder and securing it his clip board with a new page.  
”Vincent Alexei Durand.”

“How do you spell that?” Cade asked  
”V.I.n.c.e.n.t. A.L.E.X.E.I D.U.A.R.A.N.D”

“Date of Birth” Cade continued  
”September fourth,”

“Year?”

“Twenty forty six.” Vincent said without thinking.   
”What?” Cade asked looking up at him and Danse looked at him in confusion. Vince’s cheeks flushed.

“ummmmm…”Vince started looking about awkwardly.

“How is that Possible?” Danse asked sternly

“The Vault I was in…was a cryogenic facility. I’ve been frozen for the past 210 odd years..”

“You’re from before the war?” The men asked in unison.  
”Yeah….” Vince said sheepishly.

“Remarkable.” Cade said jotting down a few note. “You’re probably the healthiest person on this ship. You’re fine to go” he said writing one last note on his file and waving him away.

“I have a lot of questions” Danse said as the pair returned to the chow hall.

“I’m sure..” Vince signed turning to face Danse whom stood with his arms folded behind his back getting in line for food.

“When you said you had prior military experience at the ArcJet facility you meant, the __actual __Pre-war Military?” Danse Clarified.

“Yeah what else would I be meaning?” Vince questioned with a shrug.

“Danse?” An alto voice cut them off a bit harshly from their left. A relatively attractive women with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes stood arms crossed, hip popped out in the hallway entrance. She looked annoyed and as high maintenance as someone could be in a post apocalypse world.

“Lancer-Knight Kendall” Danse said in his usual voice but this seemed to irritate her more and she arched a brow then pursed her lips.

“When did you get back, _Paladin?_” Vince’s eyes widened at the audacity the woman had to have an attitude in her voice. Danse shockingly, disregarded her tone and looked at the clock on the wall.

“Approximately one hour ago.” He said looking back down at her.

“Oh ho ho. Got it” She said walking past them to the area where the Power Armor stations were. Danse groaned and Vince could swear he saw his eyes cross a little. He heard Haylen groan at the bar as she grabbed her order and found a table.

“If you’ll excuse me, Knight” Danse said “I’m going to go wash the Commonwealth off. You should try to get some Rest. We’ll have orders in the morning” He said heading down the hall toward his private room.

“Paladin” Vince said saluting him. Vince bought a Nuka Cola then slunked over and plopped down next to Haylen

“Oh sweet Jesus please tell me you got some good gossip on whatever that was” Vince said a bit to eagerly gesturing with his hand in a wide circle, catching Haylen a bit off guard as he popped the top on his drink. She gave him a bit of a judgmental look probably assuming he was making fun of her “Look I am heterosexual male but if there’s good gossip I turn into a catty bitch.” he clarified causing Haylen to giggle then she pulled him in close.

“Okay” she stated taking a breath. “ So, Danse has been seeing Lancer- Knight Kendall for like, six months” she said with a scoff and an eye roll. “She’s …so needy…and demanding. Like that little scene there was because Danse didn’t go running down the hall calling her name as soon as he got aboard the Prydwen. I’m not kidding.”

“Ew” Vince a bit too feminine for his own good

“Yeah” Haylen agreed under her breath “And you know Danse, all protocol and decorum , bleeds brotherhood and rules. She has the audacity to get mad at him when he’s been out on recon for too long”  
”What?” Vince scoffed with an eye roll. “Not like he has control over that”  
”Right? But she gets like, ‘why haven’t you written me?’ and weirdly possessive and kind of demanding.” Haylen said taking a bit of her noodles.

“She should know better,” Vince said like he had known any of the parties involved his whole life. “She’s in the Brotherhood too, what does she expect? She should know what daily life is like.”

“Exactly” Haylen said . “ The two of them..I don’t know..They’re just…mmmm not a good match…”

“So we hate her?” Vince asked taking a sip of his Nuka Cola.  
”For Danse? Yes” Haylen Clarified.  
”Got it.” he affirmed a bit too seriously

“Oh my god they haven’t even been on like a real date.” She said looking up as him in disbelief  
”What?” Vince said looking down at her.  
”That what I said!” She replied flicking her arms up.  
”Honey that ain’t a boyfriend that’s just good friends” He said shaking his head “. Wait have they …you know.” he said implying salaciously with brows.  
”I do not know and I don’t want to ” Haylen said holding up a hand  
”Well I mean that just makes her a booty call if they have.Just saying”  
”Yeah, her using him though.” she grumbled

“Who would you put him with?” Vince asked curiously. Danse being so….Danse.  
”Egh..I don’t know.. There are a lot of parts of people I think would be good for him but not like one solid person, at least in the Brotherhood. Someone who gets him really. And can make him laugh from time to time”

“Definitely.” Vince agreed.  
”Look I’m going to shower and get cleaned up but meet me in the bunk area later. My friend Jules always has the __best__ scuttlebutt.” She said excitedly excusing herself.

“You got it babe” Vince said with a wave.

* * *

Danse filled the tub in his private bathroom and sunk in causing some to flow over onto the floor. He ached just everywhere and the warm water was absolutely helping as he lite a cigar and reclined as far as he could, dropping his head back against the porcelain. He tired to push off the headache he already had forming just thinking about Lancer Kendall’s crying he was going to have to deal with. He could already hear her voice yelling at him _Why didn’t you tell me you were back. Why didn’t you come see me first. Why am I always put second place to you._

He groaned trying to shake his thoughts free and receded into in a favored fantasy of his that he had carried quietly for years. Closing his eyes he let the daydream flood this mind. It was a simple daydream really: Coming home form a long mission such as this past recon had been, he dreamt of a prewar house with a white picket fence, maybe a dog in the yard. He imagined a wife running out the door happy to see him with a few kids in tow shouting _Daddy’s home._ His imaginary wife was always played but the women he left behind in Rivet city, Margaret. He had allowed those feelings for her to disappear after he had joined the Brotherhood and she had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with a soldier. But he just needed a place holder for this part of the dream and she fit it just fine, with soft brown curls, wide green eyes and kind smile.

A knock at his room door brought I’m back to reality and he realized by his extinguished cigar, pruned skin and cold bathwater that he had actually fallen asleep, though he wasn’t sure for how long.

“JUst a minute” He called giving his hair and body a quick scrub down before hoping out and wrapping a town around himself. He opened his chamber door in just the towel with his hair still dripping wet. The Scribe, a younger woman slightly younger then Maxson, stood holding an arm full of papers and folder, flushed a deep crimson.

“Um.. uhhh” She stuttered out a bit “ E-e-elder Maxson told me to give you these” She said handing over all the documents. “Y-y-your orders on top” She puttered out finally as he took the documents.

“Thank you Scribe.” He replied and she quickly went down the hall. He heard her exhale and ‘whooooooo’ before he closed the door and dropped the Documents on his desk. He’d look at them in morning.

* * *

Vince was surprised to see that Danse cleaned up well now that he had timed the scagily animal that had taken up residence on his face to a well kept short beard as he came into the Mess hall.   
”Good morning” Vince said in his usual chipper mood sitting at a table eating by himself.

“Good morning knight” Danse replied looking back him over his shoulder as he procured breakfast and some coffee then came to sit with Vince. Haylen and Rhys had already been sent back to the police station earlier that morning. Vince was going to miss is gossip buddy be he was going to make damn sure to visit her often.

“Did you get any rest?” Danse asked taking a drink of his black coffee _ew_ and placing his napkin across his lap.

“Ugh well. I was exhausted so I fell right asleep. Unfortunately it wasn’t in _my_ bed. But Haylen was nice enough to wake me up an direct me to the correct bunk before the rightful owner showed up.” Vince said with animated expressions as always.  
”And I gave you a glowing review” Danse said dryly taking a bight of what Vince was really hoping were eggs. Vince was caught of guard. _Was that a joke? Was Danse making a joke??I _

“Any new information regarding your son?” Danse asked after looking over at him. Vince made a face and said “Well, yes and no. Apparently Shaun is within the Institute.” He scratched his head at that.

“How fortuitous that we will soon be knocking on their door.” Danse said

“Any update on our Orders” Vince asked changing the subject.

“Yes actually. I received our orders last night. Maxson wants us to look into the raider situation along side our investigation into the Institute. I don’t personally see the need, raiders are raiders, but orders are orders.” Danse said taking another drink of his coffee.

“How fortuitous indeed” Vince said specifically using Danse’s vocabulary “I may have a lead on that. The search for my sister has unfortunately turned up one name repeatedly. Porter Gage, whom has taken up residence in Diamond City along with having a known associations to the raider gangs.”

“Excellent work” Danse commented but his expression changed to one of sympathy “I don’t mean to pry, but how did your search for your sister cross paths with the this raider?” he asked. Vince began chewing on his lip in thought as he pushed the mush on his plate around with his fork.  
”Supposedly….” He stated quietly and sighed. “She ran off with this guy and hasn’t been seen since.”  
Danse pressed his lips into a hard line and looked at the table a moment then back to Vince. “Sadly that’s not an uncommon situation. Raiders have a habit of manipulating young impressionable people to do their biding then…” he trialed off looking for the gentler words. “tying up lose ends when their needs were met.”  
“That’s not Vic” Vince snapped up at him harsher then he meant.  
“I know this is hard for you” Danse tried to start but Vince cut him off holding up a hand.  
”No, Danse you don’t understand. Vic was a war hero beck then. She never had a boyfriend, or Girlfriend or anything. She didn’t even go a single school dance. She doesn’t like people. She prefers to be a loner. She wouldn’t just run off with the first piece of ass to come her way. Trust me she let plenty of people down, and hard, back in the day without even blinking. I just…. *breaths deeply *I know she’s alive okay. She like a cockroach. Nothing kills her. She always comes back. A fucking frag mine didn’t take her out, nothing could kill her. ” Vince had to take a steadying breath to calm himself. “I’m sorry” he said finally. “We weren’t very close but…I know…I know she’s tough. And she’d not dumb.”

“Then perhaps..” Danse said slowly “She may have joined the raiders.” Vince just stared at him as his mind went blank. _Was that even a possibility? Could she have done that?_ He had difficulty believing as he assumed she carried the same morality he possessed but…he didn’t know if she did. Danse wiped his mouth clean with a napkin and stood gathering his tray.

“We leave for Diamond City at 0930 be ready to go by then” He said and headed for the Power Armor Bay. Vince vocalized and “uh huh” without looking at him stuck in thought.

* * *

“Ooo wow” Vince said taking a few steps around his Power Armor.

“Feels like you can take on the world in there, doesn’t it?” Danse asked as the scribes went over him one more time.

“ Paladin, you’re suite is good for now but you’re going to need more extensive repairs and soon. The right leg actuator is starting to fail and your emergency release is broke. If your fusion core drains completely, you’ll be a sitting duck. If we had any spare I would have replaced it for you already but there arn’t any.” She informed looking up at him tapping her pencil on the clip board.

“Understood” he said and headed for the main hall. She scoffed and walked off to deal with another suite.  
”That sound’s pretty serious Danse” Vince said with concern coming up behind him.

“It’s not.” Danse reassured. “I’ve never had to use the emergency release, and I maintain my core’s religiously.” Vince could believe it.

They strode out on to the Flight Deck and he was amazed he hadn’t gotten sick at all on the Prydwen. Looking out over the Commonwealth from up here was a breath taking view. An idea took over Vince as he looked out on the horizon then down to the airport below them while they waited for their Vertibird.

“Hey Danse…” Vince began curiously looked down over the railing .

“Yes Knight?” he asked turned toward him, but his face dropped as he saw Vince looking over the edge. He already knew what he was about to ask.

“These suits can withstand anything right?” Vince asked curiously. Danse sighed hard.

“Yes, go head.”

“Really?” Vince asked perking up and looked over at the Paladin.

“Yes, get it out of your system. Everyone does it.” He reassured. Vince hung around awkwardly for a moment then jumped off the side.

Vince stayed where he landed moment,the adrenalin running through his system still from that free fall. He had always wanted to do that after watching the Soldier practicing aerial drops on base when he had still been in the service. He almost shit himself, half jumping out of his skin when Danse landed with a hard thud next to him.

“No point in waiting” he said with a shrug and began down the road getting their journey underway.

* * *

They should have just taken the Vertibird, Vince surmised after it took them almost two days to hike out to the City killing all sorts of creatures along the way. They entered the city catching cautious looks from the guard who told them both they didn’t want any trouble.

Vince caught sight of MacCready and what looked to be Porter Gage coming out of the Dugout Inn as he and Danse came down the walk way. Assuming that was Gage he about as tall as Danse outside of his suit, but lankier, and even scarier looking in person.

“You two get your asses over there or the Boss ain’t going to be happy.” he heard whom he assumed was Gage say in a thick southern accent.

“I know, I know. We’ll head out right now gheez” MacCready reassured.

“Good” Gage said and spat on the ground, heading to right right toward the homes while MacCready made his way in the opposite direction toward the markets. Vince planted himself square in MacCready’s path.

“The fuck do you want?” MacCready asked harshly looking between the two soldiers, till Vince pulled his helmet off. “Oh gawd not you again.” MacCready groaned.  
”You got some splainin to do.” Vince said shortly

“Oh not now buddy I told you I didn’t know anything about your sister” MacCready grumbled trying to waive Vince off and walk around him, but Vince stopped him with his left arm.  
”Bullshit. You just came out of the bar with the last guy know to see her. You know something so tell me goddamn it!” Vince said entirely too loud.

“Alright, alright. Just keep your voice down and not here okay.” MacCready said looking around suspiciously “Meet me outside the gates” he said  
”Fine” He looked over at Danse and nodded his head back the way they came.

They didn’t have to wait long till MacCready emerged and directed them to follow him around a corner under a crumpled building near what use to be the parking lot.

“Now. what gives?” Vince demanded sounding a bit too much like his father he had to admit.

“Look I really don’t know where your sister is okay. She and Cait recruited me as a hired gun a sometime ago, not that they really needed my help but I needed the caps. Long story short we all grew on each other like family, okay. Vic had a place she called her ‘home base’; northeast of here, a lighthouse, where we all stayed between odd jobs and such. One day Vic sends us back there after meeting Gage, and we never saw her again. First time we saw her was about a month and a half ago. She shows up with Gage, gives us these patches and simple instructions. Wear that patches when entering raider territory and you’ll be free to come and go as you please. They’ll leave us alone, and that’s it. Cait and I still live out at that lighthouse with a few dogs and a bunch of bots running a mediocre farm with my son. I still take the odd job from time to time of course. But,no one bothers us, we do get a small supply drop off every once in a while from those goons dress in yellow but that’s it.” He finished. Vince looked him over a moment and said almost sadly “You don’t look old enough to have a son.”  
”You and Vic don’t look like your almost 300 so what?” MacCready spat back.

“Sorry.. I..I have a son too. He’s been missing… along with Vic since I get out of that vault and its just….” Vince tailed of  
”I can’t even imagine..” MacCready said in a gentler voice. “ Vic. Never really said she had family. But Vic kept to herself a lot.” he reasoned.

“Was that Porter who came out of the bar with you earlier.”  
”Porter.. oh Gage? Yeah” MacCready confirmed.  
”What did he want from you?” Vince inquired.  
“Ughh” MacCready was hesitant to say.  
“MacCready anything could help me find Vic please.” the younger man signed unhappily but caved.  
”Errh… Supply run to the a couple hospitals and military outpost in the area for equipment and stuff. He’s asking me because their usual’s are smart enough to identify what they’re looking for this time.”  
“And what are they looking for?” Vince press  
”I just told you, Equipment and medical supplies.” MacCready said shortly.

“They have to be looking for specifics or anyone could get it” Vince pointed out  
”Errrragg okay! Medical wise, he said to look for: Folic Acid, Vitamin D, Ofcalcium, Thiamine, niacin, Zinc, iron and Diethyl Ether. For Medical equipment: Some emits a high frequency wave machine thing, stethoscope, speculum, and anything else that looks useful” MacCready shrugge.  
”Someone pregnant?Hard to think Raiders would care about neonatal care” Vince asked with confusion.

“I don’t fucking know man, I just do the job I’m paid for” MacCready said brushing the comment off

“And the Military equipement?” Danse asked.

“Ugh, hand held radios, radio parts, computers, intact circuitry, and other crap”MacCready said.

“What could they need that for?” Vince wondered out loud.  
”I don’t know, why don’t you go ask him?” MacCready said sarcastically

“I just might” Vince replied.

“Hey man, leave my name out of it!” MacCready said quickly a bit of fear in his voice.  
”You afraid of raider” Vince teased.  
”Fuck yeah. You would be too if you met that son of bitch. I don’ know many raiders who live past my age. Gage is one resourceful asshole. Look if that’s all you have for me I need to get going.” MacCready said growing antsy.

“ Where are you supposed to meet him when your done?” Vince asked.

“I’m not. I’m supposed to meet with a group of Rust Devils at the old Dinner west of the City near that vault…eh 81.. I think”  
”There’s another Vault?” Vince asked

“Sure is. I’ll mark it in your pipe boy if you want” he offered and Vince agreed.

“Now I really got to go, in case you didn’t know raider’s aren’t exactly patient.” With the he left running off toward the parking lot.

"Curiouser and curiouser.” Vince said under his breath and headed toward the gate.

“Vince!?” He heard turning to his left he saw Deacon and Preston coming from the other entrance.  
”Almost didn’t recognize you in that suit.” Deacon said “Good look though. Just need to slap some flames on it and you’ll look like a total badass.”  
”What are you still doing here” he asked more to Deacon than anyone else.  
”Oh your ‘uncle’ yeah he’s been stuck to my hip” Preston said tossing Deacon a look.

“What? The buddy system is a proven strategy .” Deacon said.

“Indeed” Danse agreed over his shoulder.

“Ugh guys this is Paladin Danse, my superior.” Vince said gesturing next to him. “Danse, this is Preston Garvey of the Commonwealth Minutemen and …..Deacon….my uncle??” Danse eyed Vince and Deacon suspiciously.  
”You’re his uncle” Danse asked skeptically.

“Yes! Why doesn’t anyone believe us?! So what you think there was __just__ Vince __and __his sister __and__ his baby down in that vault related to him? Cause that’s not far fetched?” Deacon pointed out. Danse didn’t say anything but wasn’t buying it.

“Sure.” was all he said. 

“Well we were just about to go knock on Porter Gage’s door. You guys want to come” Vince said looking back at the other two.  
”Oh do we ever nephew” Deacon said

“Of course Vince.” Preston said

“Onward” he said and they all fell inline behind him.

* * *

Vince popped out of his armor for a moment leaving it outside the Dugout Inn not far from Gage’ supposed residence. He figured it would be less provoking to show up in his basics then to come at him fully armored. They headed to the house next to the Science center. He tried his best to knock on the door but it sounded like he banged on it, not sure anyone was home until the door sung open and there he stood, shirtless with a wound freshly patched on his chest . His mousy brown hair was small messy shag dropping in to his only eye that Vince saw was Hazel green while the other had a makeshift patch over it. __Porter Gage in the flesh .__Vince took a quick glance behind the man and saw a simple enough house behind him and heard a dog make a questioning growl and barked at them. He saw a stocky looking,sandy tan Pit-Bull with silver eyes sitting on a dilapidated couch. “Quiet Lucky.” Gage said looking over his shoulder then turned his attention back to the four men outside his door.

“What?” He asked with a thick southern drawl. Vince froze all of a sudden, _what the hell do I say? Hi Mr.raider boss guy I hit a ball in your back yard_ he mentally imagined his voice as a squeaky kid again saying that.

“The fuck you banging on my door for, if ya’ll just gonna stare?” He asked looking back at Danse, Deacon and Preston.

“Vince” Preston whispered as quietly as he could poking Vince into action. Without a thought he just blurted out “I heard your the big boss of the raiders and I wanted to talk to you.” Gage lifted a brow as him and scoffed

“What for? Recruitin’s done at the outpost’s and no I ain’t the big boss” he mocked. “You don’t need to see the Overboss now get lost.” He said shutting the door in their face.

“Wait” Vince said stopping the door before it closed, which caused him to fling the door open wide and step out squaring up to Vince who took a few steps back. Danse Raised his laser rifle and the raider turned his head to him with a real pissed of look on his face.

“Yea real smart genius shoot me in the city and see how quick the guards rain hell fire down on your ass.” Danse lowered his gun and Gage retrained his eye on Vince.

“I don’t know what the fuck you think your gonna get out of me coming up to my house, banging on my damn door and making demands to see mu- the Overboss but your ass is shootin straight for a beatin you bother me again.” he said stepping closer almost touching him “ and you make no mistake you don’t need to speak to the Overboss. She’s busy enough and if she wants to talk to your ass she will” he spit and tuned back into the house slamming the door behind him. Vince Caught the small slip _‘my’* what? My Overboss just sounds strange.  
_“I think that went well” Deacon said from behind Preston.  
“Well …. it was something” Vince said staring at the door wondering if he should knock again before he could talk himself out of it he did. Gage flung the door wide and Vince lifted up his hands in surrender and said quickly ”Have you seen my sister, Vic?!” Gage stopped and looked at him confusion.“What?” _oh he recognizes the name alright_.__ Vince thought as the raider paused.  
“My sister.. Vic.. Victoire Durand. Everyone I ask says she was last seen with you.”  
”I don’t know any bitches name Victwat, or whatever the fuck you just said.Sorry to disappoint but I don’t tend to take the name of every one night stand I have, now leave me _the fuck_ alone” he slammed the door in his face again and Vince got pissed at that one running into the door and slamming his fist against it one last time.

“Vince” Preston said

“He’s lying” Vince hissed looking back at him over his shoulder.

“I don’t know Vince… he seemed pretty convincing to me” Deacon said calmly.

“I gotta go talk to Nick” He said spinning quickly and heading for the detective’s office.

* * *

“Who the fuck was that?” a red headed man with smeared blue paint on his face asked sitting in a chair to the left of the font door. He was siting back in the chair with his head laying against the back of the chair compressing a piece of Brahmin meat to his face.

“No one” Gage said shortly plopping on the couch and giving Lucky a pat on his head.

“Was he asking about the boss?”  
”He doesn’t what the fuck he was asking about Mason” Gage shot back quickly. Mason grumbled and asked. "Boss is pretty pissed about the empty Vault huh?”  
”Yeah…”Gage grumbled in thought.

“I mean she’s pissed enough to collar the whole settlement . When the fuck has she ever wanted to collar the settlers who are producing.” Mason asked  
”Just don’t fucking worry about it Mas. She’s been moody lately.” Gage said waving off the comment

“Well if you ain’t dickin her up good enough anymore, I’d be more than happy to pick up where me add her left off.” Mason teased.  
”Shut the fuck up Mason, before I beat your ass harder than that muti did” Gage snapped throwing the nearest thing, which happened to be a base ball, at him hitting him in the balls.

“Huuu” Mason groaned popping up in pain.

* * *

“Just wait out side” Vince snapped to everyone as he went into Valentine’s office.

“Hey Vince…” Nick said looking up at him. “You alright?” He asked with concern. Vince was seething he was so mad. Nick though he had always been a reasonable guy if not a bit obnoxiously over positive form time to time, but this Vince before him was a complete 180 on the personality side.

“What’s going on” the detective asked standing.

“That fucking asshole” Vince shouted as tears began to stream down his face.

“Who?” Nick asked in confusion  
”Porter Gage” Vince snapped  
”You saw him?” Nick questioned a bit surprised.  
”Yes. I went right up to his house. Knocked on his door and” Vince trailed of plopping down in a seat siting forward with his elbows on knees, face in hands. “He just..lied..he stood there and lied..”

“Well, he is a raider. I’m pretty sure it’s part of their culture.”Nick said trying to cheer Vince up who was taking shaky breaths. “He recognize her name” Vince said looking up at the synth “and he just… said basically he didn’t know her and that if he did she was just some one night stand he hasn’t thought about in god knows how long. Vic deserves better than that”

“Well you’ve already established hes lying.” Nick Pointed out. “Whose to say he wasn’t laying about that?” Nick went back to his desk and pulled out two folders opening them up.

“So he says he doesn’t know her….But clearly has a reaction to her name…..hhmmm definitely hiding something. Can you tell me anything else? I know you’re really worked up right now but try and remember” Nick said falling into the same questioning tone he had when discussing Shaun the first time.

“Uhhh” Vince took a steadying breath trying to get a hold of himself. “He’s living in that place next to the science center.”  
”Right.” Nick said a nod  
”The inside looked like shit like everything else…uhh he ..he had a dog with him.” Vince said with a shrug wiping the tears from his face.  
”What kind of dog?” Nick asked hyper focused  
”A tan pitbull.” Vince said breathlessly.Nick looked up at him again sharply. “Was the dogs name Lucky?” he asked eagerly

“Yeah” Vince said his heart pounding with anticipation.

“That’s Vic’s dog.” Nick said point blank. “She never went anywhere without him or a Doberman called King.” Vince didn’t react he just stared at the synth waiting for the let down. “Vince this isn’t just a gut feeling you have anymore you truly caught him in a lie.” Nick reassured.

“but what do we do now?” Vince asked bouncing a knee with all the energy running through him.

“We need to go talk to McDonough.” Nick said scribbling a few notes and popping up. “Gage would have had to go to McDonough to purchase property. Maybe he saw something else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the phrase manic pixie dream is a certain character type in movies but that phrase, to me at least, emits this image of like the care free dream girl that guys fantasize about.


	8. Party Starter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince and gang make little headway in regard to the Trident Company but are rejoined but some old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bad and i feel bad.. My mind is writing chapter 20 love scenes but i have to you know actually introduce those characters to each other.

Nick and Vince emerged from his office receiving a very confused , _very_ unhappy look from Danse.

“What are you doing with that abomination” he scolded. Vince looked over at Nick in confusion.

“What? It’ just Nick?” Vince looked back in confusion between Danse and the detective.  
”Vincent, that is a synth. The exact monstrosity the Brotherhood has come to eradicate.” Vince took a defensive stance

“Firstly, I thought that was specific to the infiltratory person re-placer kinds.” He announced causing Danse to roll his eyes hard. “And secondly, this is Nick Valentine who has been helping me find Shaun and Vic. So play nicely because I need him” Danse looked and Nick with furrowed brows.

“I’ll be watching you”  
”Feelings mutual, buddy” Nick said under his breath then taking the lead to the Mayor’s office.

They arrived finding Piper in the main hall berating the secretary.

“Why doesn’t the mayor come out of his office huh? He afraid of talking to the press? I bet if I said I was with the Institute, he’d come running..” she accused  
”Do you ever think maybe you could get a man’s attention easier of you used softer word, honey? Maybe shout a little less?” Geneva suggested rather politely  
”Ah, that reminds me of this article I’m writing about the mayor’s affair with a certain air headed, blonde…” Piper threatened causing the secretary to sigh heavily and turned to them.

“Oh look who it is. What brings you to the Mayor’s office, huh?” Piper asked a little too heated for his taste as she turned toward them.

“Need to see the Mayor about something.” he suggested sarcastically  
”Really? You came all the way to the mayor’s office to see the mayor? Who’d have thought” Piper quipped back. ”Fine keep your secretes. Sooner or later, I’ll find out, I always do”

“When did I become a person of interest?” Vince wondered out loud.

“If you’re done crowding the reception area, Miss Piper, the Mayor needs to make time for more…responsible citizens” Geneva said waiving her toward the elevator.

“I was just leaving anyway” Piper snipped heading out tossing looks at the group.

“They Mayor is receiving visitors, as long as they arn’t members of the press. Did you need help?” Geneva said after piper had left. Vince looked at her with confusion

“So… I can just….. go on in an talk to McDonough?” He asked. _Surely a state official would require an appointment. _  
”Go right ahead. His office is open . He likes to make time for everyone when he can” She said with a kind smile. Vince looked over the group and shrugged and okay then informed everyone to wait here while he and Nick talked to the Mayor.

“Ah, Yes I remember you! Our newest arrival. I wish I could be in your shoes getting to see our glorious city for the first time. How can I help?” in a rather Chipper mood for someone who had been drawing a lot of negative attention form the ‘press’.

“Mayor McDonough,” Nick started “ We’ve been looking for my client’s sister and the trail had lead us to the Trident Company. We were hoping you might be able to tell us a little about them”  
”Why would you think that?” McDonough asked.  
”Because they recently purchased property in the city, according to the public record, and the man who signed for these is a know criminal and the last person to be seen with the sister” Nick Informed

“The Trident Company is a Caravan company. We recently secured a private contract with them.” McDonough informed after and uneasy shuffle and careful selection for words.

“I don’t know many Caravan Companies ran by Raider’s.” Nick said “Or who require housing with in a city. These pay slips show the same man signed for both of these properties.”

“As a representative for the company, he would need to sign for any official paper work on their behalf.” McDonough said diplomatically started to push back on the questioning.

“Please, Mayor” Vince cut in “Can you tell us __anything, __at all, about Gage or this Trident Company? I mean they have to have an address where their operating from. Any small thing could lead us to my sister.”

“Every citizen in my city has a right to their privacy. Whatever ‘crimes’ this man many have committed, your word alone isn’t hard evidence”

“His rap sheets pretty damn convincing evidence” Nick snapped back.

“If you have nothing else to discuss, please be seeing yourself out. I am a very busy man after all” McDonough said and Vince knew he was simply evading the situation entirely.

“Now what?” Vince asked Nick leaving the Mayor’s office.

“Well, we could always asked the nosiest person in town” Nick offered heading for the elevator.

“Who is?” he asked as they yellow rig began slowly descending down.

“Piper Wright. The city’s press”

They caught up with her quick enough.

“Hey Pipes” Nick said getting her attention.

“Hey Nicky, how’s it going?” She asked eyeing the large group behind him.  
”Eh. Got a case that seems to it a brick wall with every small lead we get . Speaking of , we just had a rather uneventful conversation with McDonough and were wondering if you knew anything about this Trident Company” Nick asked her.

“I know that their basically funding the whole city.” She said with a irritated shrug

“What?” Vince asked softly  
”They’re caps pay most of the cost for running this place. Come into my office I’ve got tons of records and ledgers that suggest they’re lining the Mayor’s pockets in order to conduct ….’business ” She said waving them over to Publik Occurrence.

“What kind of business?” Vince asked following close behind

“Murder, Slavery, you name it. People get lead out of here with an explosive collar around their neck all the time and the guards do nothing. Now that dirt bag, Porter Gage takes up residence here a no one bats and eyes. I call bull…”

“We can agree on that” Vince said

“Between raider’s and the Institute, this city seems to be circling the drain” she grumbled.

Before they made it to her office Vince had to stop when hear Preston from behind him say

“Sturges? What are you doing here?” and turned to see as Sturges and Codsworth ran their way.

“Preston!!” Sturges called  
”Mr. Garvey…SIR!!” Codsworth called as they came near.

“What’s happened?” Vince asked he was under the Impression that Sanctuary was rather happy under the Raiders.

“They collard everyone!” Sturges cried “The Overboss rolled in heavily guarded an slapped collars on everyone. Codsworth and I barley missed getting collard ourselves .”

“Luckily we made it out across the river avoiding the main road” Codsworth said.

“Why on earth would the Overboss do that?” Vince asked “ Didn't you say they were letting you move about as you saw fit as long as you were producing?”  
”Yeah she was, but something got her all riled up. I couldn’t make out what she was yelling at the others about but she seemed to be looking for someone but no one know what she was talking about.” Preston looked a Vince who was visibly upset at the injustice.

“I knew it was only a matter of time before they started showing their true colors” Preston said. Vince turned to Danse with a more authority than he possessed and said.

“Danse, we have to help these people. It’s one thing to _respectfully,_ if that’s even the right word, provide a balanced partner ship its another thing entirely to enslave a town. ”  
”Agreed” Danse said causing Vince to pause and stare up at him a moment before saying

“I honestly thought that would take more convincing, but ill take it when I get it.” He turned to piper and began to apologize. “Sorry, it’ll have to wait till another time” and began to turn toward the City entrance  
”Wait,” She said stopping him “I want to go with you.”  
”What? “ Vince asked taken off guard.

“Absolutely not. This is no task for a civilian to get involved in” Danse said firmly.

“I can hold my own” She reassured to Danse and turned her attention backed to Vince. “I want the story, first hand. Someone needs to stand up to these raiders” Danse had to admit that would be good for the Brotherhood’s standing with the locals.

“If you really want to, I suppose” Vince shrugged his agreement. He procured his Power Armor and they all set out for Sanctuary and Danse put out a message over the Brotherhood’s channel’s where they were going and where to meet if anyone was able to assist.

A grueling eight hour walk later, after swinging by the police station in Cambridge and grabbing Haylen who was more than happy to help while Rhys couldn’t be bothered, and the group stopped in Concord just before their ascent up to the town as Vince remembered the Red Rocket out post just outside the settlement.

“Crap” he said stopping in his tracks causing everyone to stop as well. “I forgot about the gate keeps just before the town”

“We can’t give up now” Preston began to protest.  
”We’re not we just need to be prepared before stumbling blindly into a fire fight”

“Having the lower ground isn’t the best strategy” Deacon pointed out.

“Improvisation it a key part of any soldiers strategy. It’s not ideal but one must be prepared for anything” Danse pointed out.

The group marched on after a small strategy meeting that had Preston, Sturges, Codsworth, Nick and Deacon heading around the back side of the station. Much to Deacon’s disapproval but neither approach gave them the high ground so he went along with it. That left Vince, Danse, Piper, Dogmeat and Haylen to approach from the road, with Danse and Vince in the font as bullet sponges. Vince was even more unnerved by fact that no one from the Brotherhood had sent word that they would assist or even met them in Concord as they had instructed. Besides Haylen, it was just them and he had little faith in himself to get it done.

The assault began with the sound of gun fire from the back side though he wasn’t sure who shot first and he supposed it didn’t matter at this point. They’re were more Raiders by almost triple from the last time he had been there and they had set up some pretty decent defenses. Plenty of cover and higher powered turrets made taking them out harder than he had expected as they tried to find cover in hedges and tree lines. _This was a terrible idea_ he began to think as bullets pinged off his Power Armor causing hit anxiety to grow. He felt like and moment now a bullet just the right size would break through and get him.

That didn’t happen though as rockets began to rain down on the old gas station throwing debris and bodies amok. They turned their attention to the Vertibird that circled above and saw Valezka loading up her missile launcher for another round.

“First time for everything” Danse said taking the opportunity to charge into the small base.

With the aerial support this out post went down rather quickly, now they just had to figure out how to take down the Raiders without hurting the settlers.

The Vertibird got close to the roof of gas station and Valezka hopped out then made her way don’t to them.

“Heard you needed a little help” She said with missile launcher on arm. “ thought I could use a little R&R and no assault is complete without my Party Starter” she said tapping the launcher.

“You showed up just in the nick of time” Vince said.

“I try” she smiled down to him. “So what the plan Stan?”  
”uuhh…That’s tricky” He aid looking own the road at the old bridge. “All the settlers have explosive collars on. We can’t just charge in head first or we endanger them.”

“Long range weapons?” Valezka offered.

“Got none” Deacon said shaking his head.

“So we need to surround them and take them all out at once” She observed dropping Party Starter from her shoulder and resting it on the ground.

“That’s…..the best we’ve got I suppose” Vince agreed.

“We can follow the stream around either side” Sturges offered “It surrounds the settlement” Vince had to quote his sister and simply said “Fuck it”

And again they settled on Preston, Sturges, Codsworth, Nick and Deacon heading to the left side of the town while Danse, Piper, Haylen and Valezka went to the right while he and Dogmeat approached for the front. To his utter shock this strategy had just about worked save for one lone raider in Pack gear holding Jun Long hostage and the detonator in hand ready to blow all the settlers heads off. With everyone else unsure what to do Deacon came to the font of the group , took an overly dramatic wide stance aiming down the sights of his 10mm, with tongue stuck out and all and pulled the trigger. The raiders head snapped back with the impact of the bullet and Deacon said

“Oh man that actually worked?” far too amazed for his own good and causing multiple grumbles and scoldings from everyone that that move could have gone horribly and he should thinking about his actions. While Valezka shut everyone up by saying “But it worked so …..”

Vince turned to Preston pretty heated, looking around the community that once was his home, at settlers who were anxious to get those collars off and Haylen, Preston Deacon and Danse whom had left his Power Armor to assist getting the collars off the settlers.

“Look I can’t commit to being your General but if I see a settlement in need I’ll help.” Vince said.

“That’s better than nothing honestly” Preston said.

“The Brotherhood clearly has other priorities”Vince said quietly aside to Preston and the fact that only Valezka came to help only made him question their real intentions a bit more“And the people need more than that.”

“Couldn’t agree with you more” said Preston . They turned their attention toward the sky as a Vertibird approached

“Yo, gum shoe!” Valezka called. “We’re heading back to the Prydwen, lets go”

* * *

They disembarked leaving all but Haylen behind in Sanctuary to help clean up after Vince had convinced them to let him at least help set up some defenses. Then they dropped Haylen back off at the station and returned to the Prydwen with Valezka making fun of Vince’s air sickness the whole way.

Once they had returned, Danse had left him to his own devices as he and Valezka reported into Maxson on what little they had really learned. Vince took this time to hit the communal showers and make some small talk with others. This concluded with him talking to Proctor Quinlan and agreeing to help with locating Technical Documents.

“Technical Documents….would you be willing to let me look through what you already have?” He asked  
”If you want” Quinlan shrugged “I don’t see how you would be able to tel what they’re for without proper training” he said and took Vince to a side room, unlocking the door and flicking on a light. The room was lined with office style boxes stacked four high.

“Don’t mind those” Quinlan said waving to a small arrangement of boxes in a corner “Those are the rubbish pile, nothing useful in there so far.”

“Thank you Proctor” Vince said popping the top of the first box and starting to dig around through it for anything use full

After about an hour and a half of skimming through about ten random boxes did he come across some pristine military personnel files, operations folders and other general pre-war military documents. He was sitting on the ground, back against the wall thumbing through a file when Danse pulled him from his thoughts.

“What are you doing?” He asked looking down at Vince. 

“Well… considering my Pre-war background, I wanted to see if I could spot something useful” He offered holding up the file he was looking over “..And….I wanted to see if you guys might have, maybe, found my sisters records” he admitted the second half a bit shyly. Danse thought that over a moment and agreed that Vince was probably the best suited of anyone to look at the old text.

“Do you need help?” he offered looking around at the boxes.

“Yes” Vince said eagerly pushed two boxes his way. Danse picked them and nodded out the door saying “I’m not siting on the floor, follow me” and led him down the hall up a few levels to the level nearest the fuel tank where several smaller rooms lined the upper half of the ship and into a room with a table and a couple of chairs that reminded him of an interrogation room at a police station and plopped the boxes down on the table. Vince went back to Quinlan’s office to retrieve a few more boxes than took a seat across from Danse.

“What are we looking for” Danse asked removing the lid from the first box next to him.

“Anything with the last name Durand on it.” hes said and they slipped into a focused silence for hours looking through pages, files and boxes till Vince all to o excitedly announced he had found something. At the bottom of what felt like the hundredth box was a thick folder whose tab read __Durand, V. A.__

_ _

He flipped it open excitedly and found starting back at him an old weathered picture of his sister. She was in her dress uniform with a white peaked cap that came down to her brows making those piecing mercurial eyes more intimidating.

He carefully moved the ancient photo to the other side of the folder so he could look over the records.

“Look Danse” he slid the file over to him. Danse looked at the old weathered picture of Vic. She was beautiful, though not smiling in this picture. “That’s a really old picture” Vince said causing Danse to look up him like _well duh 210 years old, _Vince smiled and stuttered out “I mean she’s like 19 in that picture” he corrected and pulled out his wallet from one of his pockets and started flipping though it.

“Here” he said sliding a well preserved photo over to him. “This was from summer before the bombs dropped. I had finally convinced her to take leave and go with us to Hawaii for a family vacation”

The picture was of the siblings sitting next to each other in a formal banquet setting. Her long black straight hair hung down her back accept for one strand that hung in her face. She wore a dark purple button down sleeveless shirt that complimented her olive skin well. The only difference Danse saw between the two pictures, beside Vince grinning like an idiot next to her, was the long fresh scar across her face traveling from the bridge of her nose down her cheek under her eye over the curve of her face where it split one side continuing down and the other shooting up to the corner of her eye.

“Breath taking” Danse said softly without thinking. Vince snatched the photo from his hand quickly his brows down cast in judgement.

“Don’t you have girlfriend?” Vince reminded and Danse rolled his eyes clearing his throat.

“I merely meant how well preserved….” Danse attempted to explain his slip of tongue but Vince held up a hand not wanting to hear it and Danse returned his attention to the folder

“Impressive” he said looking over her __Awards/ Decorations/ Medals , __most notably:

\- Medal of Honor

\- Silver Star

-Bronze Star

-Purple Heart

-Expert Rifle

-Expert Pistol Shot

With a slew of others trailing it. Turning a few pages he found another list of combat training skills that included things he had never heard of before such as -_a black belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. _

“What are these?” Danse asked showing Vince the list.

“Uh hand to hand combat styles…Jesus” He whispered pulling the list over to himself.

“A black belt??? That’s a Mastery Level.Krav Maga… Aikido??? This isn’t normal…”

“You weren’t taught the same?” Danse asked

“No.. out side of B.M.T no… these are… She knew these before she joined..” He observed and thought about how busy she was growing up. Being carted here and there by Clarissa, her nanny, or Harry their fathers assistant. It always embittered him how much more ..loved , for lack of a better word, that she was than himself. Not that it was her fault to be daddy’s little girl, he reasoned pushing the resentment aside. She was the only family he had left he reminded. Danse began looking through another folder and Vince began chewing on his pinky nail in thought looking at nothing in particular until he got the courage to finally asked out loud.

“Danse….what……Happens…. if ……My sister.. What happens if she did join the raiders.” Danse over the folder to Vince but didn’t move his posture.

“I think you know the answer to that, Knight” He said .

“So there’s no way… of sparing her” Vince asked quietly. Danse adjusted in his seat, doping the folder, moving forward and placing his elbows on the table before them, lacing his fingers together and resting his face against his hands in thought before saying as reasonably as he could. “It has been my expeiance..That most raiders, if given the choice, __choose__ not to correct themselves. Integrate into society or even feel remorse for their actions. There have been a few outlier’s, but don’t get your hopes up. You don’t know how long your sister has been one of them or if she even is one of them.”  
”Stockholm’s syndrome” Vince said absently 

“I’m not familiar with this disease”  
”It’s…. a mental illness in which a person whom is Kidnapped ultimately identifies with their kidnappers. Becoming attached to them like family and not wanting to be returned to their original life.” Vince said shaking his head and closing his eyes in though _Vic can’t be one of them.. _“We have to figure out where they’re coming from” Vince said changing the subject and following through with a bright idea “Why don’t we follow the Rust Devils back to their main base?? I mean we know MacCready said he was supposed to meet them by the old Dinner by Vault 81. Why not try and follow them from their?” Getting a bit took excited.

“That’s a possibility, but we don’t know when MacCready is supposed to be meeting them. He only said he was meeting them ‘when he was done’.”  
”We can stake the place out” Vince said getting excited “Come on it will be fun”  
”Fun? This is not meant to be fun-”  
”You know what a I meant” Vince waived him off before he could start to lay into him. “ I’m going to head back to Sanctuary and see if Nick wants to come meet me a Vault 81” he said scurrying out of the room. Danse sighed displeased and looked back down a Vic’s folder one last time before closing it and heading out of the room himself to inform Maxson of Vince’s bright idea.


	9. Le garçon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince and Danse make it Vault 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Tigger Warning*** Alert Danger will Robinson! There is a bit of verbal/emotional abuse at the beginning of this chapter if you are enjoying this story but want to skip this part i will Leave and astrik for you to jump too. 
> 
> The abuse parts hit a little home for me because i used some of the exact phrases my ex had said to me.

Danse didn’t make it out of the small office, as soon as he swung open the door he saw Lancer Kendall standing on the others side. She quickly retracted her hand eyes widening in surprise a moment, she had been about to turn the knob.

“Lancer-Knight Kendall” he greeted formally. She crossed her arms angrily popping her hip out and looking up at him as if he had done something wrong. She hated it when he spoke to her formally. It made her feel inferior, it shouldn’t matter that he out ranked her he should treat her as an equal.

“Where the hell have you been?” she scolded.

“Watch your tone, Knight” Danse said sternly to remind her where they were. The offices where lightly used not abandoned and at least a few other people were having briefings, training and what not a door down . Instead she huffed like an insolent child and gave on short stomp with her right foot.

“No” she damn near shouted “You should consider yourself so lucky that I would even bother with you!” Danse pulled her into the office to try and stifle the attention she was drawing. She had not always been like this… that he knew of at least. She had started off rational, kind…. normal.. but somewhere between the time they had met till now she had started flying off the handle more. Yelling at him for everything and disrespecting him in front of other members of the Brotherhood. Even Captain Kells had reprimanded her a few times for the her behaved toward as superior officer. Danse had hoped she would go back to acting sane but she clearly wasn’t headed in that direction currently.

“You are so selfish!” She yelled “All you care about is yourself you never make time for me-”  
”I’ve had enough!” Danse’s voice boom and she finally snapped her mouth shut. “Need I remind you , _again_, that we are speaking on an official capacity. Your emotional out bursts have become disruptive, that is unacceptable soldier” she recoiled from him like a wounded animal with moisture coming to her eyes. He took a deep steadying breath regaining composure.

“Danse what you saying?” She practicability whimpered out.

“Lauren,” he said her first name and sighed taking a few steps back into the room “Things seem to be changing between us. I don’t know what exactly what, but you have definitely become more difficult to get along with. Whatever the case may be, something has to change before it stains our relationship more than it already has”

“I’m sorry” she said all too quickly grabbing his arm and practically wrapping herself around it. She was far gentler when she spoke this time “We just don’t get anytime alone…”  
”We’re at war” he said point blank shaking his head a moment. He signed looking down at her feeling ashamed he had snapped and softly reminded “I …don’t have a much time right now.”

“Could you at least try to make time?” she asked trying to restrain her anger that was bubbling up again.

“I’ll try harder on my end, but I don’t have it __now__” he reiterated that he meant he literally did not have time at this very second and gingerly slid his arm from her grasp opening the door again. She wrapped her arms around herself like she were cold as he informed that Knight Durand and himself would be following up on a lead regarding the raiders and he needed to speak with Maxson about it.

“Right” she said quietly as he left the room.

* * *

***

Vince barley had time to jump out of his Power Armor and hurl as the Vertibird set him down at Vault 111since it was the nearest clearing. Thankfully, though or the whole damn town would have laughed at him. He recovered quickly enough, jumped back into his armor and made his way down the small hill toward Sanctuary, where was met by Preston.

“You’re back so soon?” he asked a bit surprised” “…. and alone” he looked at Vince skeptically as he fell in step beside him.

“Yeah, I just came to see if anyone wanted to come along for a stake out.” Vince said in his usual cheery voice as they crossed the bridge of the small stream.  
”Like….a barbecue… with food?” Preston asked raising a questioning brow.  
”No not a cook out. A stake out like what cops do when trying to tail someone, or catch em in shady activities.” Vince corrected with little mellow drama for effect.  
”Oh…hmmm I would, but I’m needed here for a little longer.” Preston said scratching the back of his neck as they entered the town.

“That’s okay I should at least ask the others” Vince said , though it was the dead of night and he should probably ask in the morning.  
”Yeah.. about them…. your ‘uncle’ had to head out on business and Piper and Nick headed back to the city already. She had to get a new article out and Nick wanted to look over your case notes more.”

“So.. no one is here…” Vince acknowledged slowly, dropping his pace till he stopped just inside Sanctuary where the dirt path met the road.

“Sorry Vince” Preston said making a sympathetic face.

“That’s fine” Vince said with a shrug. “People have their own lives right?” He stood still contemplating his life choices. He had a nice long eight hour walk ahead of him now because he sure as hell wasn’t about to get back on a plane right away. His stomach needed a rest but damn if is abs wouldn’t look great in the morning.

“We have a a few extra beds.You should stay until the morning at least.” Preston offered.

“Yeah…” He agreed and Preston lead him to an abandoned house.

* * *

Danse had made it to the small encampment outside the Vault a few hours ago. He assumed it was the Vault as this was the location Vince had given him, though it just looked like a shanty town with a hole in a hillside. He had chosen to take the walk here.A nice three hour hike to give Vince enough time to meet him and clear is thoughts. He had a clear line of sight to the diner in question but had seen no activity and was contemplated walking the short distance to Diamond city just so he wouldn’t have to sit in utter silence with nothing but his thoughts. No matter how much he attempted to keep his mind on the current objective his thoughts constantly drifted back to one thing….. he was unhappy. Even when Lauren Kendall wan amicable, he was not happy. But he didn’t want to be alone anymore either. Focusing on his mission(s) helped but there was always, at some point, down time and that’s when it would be the hardest to think of anything other than how damn lonely he really was. Such as now.

They hadn’t even gone on a single proper date and technically they were not together but he felt it was too rude to correct everyone when they had spent time together. He assumed she was the one who went around telling everyone they were together. He didn’t personally see casual conversations here and there when coincidentally no one was around as spending time together but he also wasn’t very good at dating in general so he could be wrong. She had been a damn good pilot though.

“There you are!” Vince said ascending the small hill in his power armor… alone. _Thank god _was his first thought.

“No one liked your idea I take it?” Danse asked once Vince came near.

“Oh ,no one was around actually. They do have their own lives you know” Vince jested  
”Even your ‘uncle’?” Danse inquired.

“Maybe he made friends” Vince shrugged his heart racing. He didn’t lying to Danse that Deacon was actually a spy for the Railroad.

“You know” Danse started after a small lull “If you had said he was your cousin that would have at least been believable or even a distant relative a few generation down a several times removed”

“Cousin!” Vince sighed with a tone that suggested a light had gone off in his head. “Yes” he said looking over at Danse whom eyed him suspiciously now. “He is actually…” Vince said convincing no one. “As you know he’s pretty eccentric and really thinks he’s getting away with tell people he’s my uncle when he’s clearly not” Vince was talking faster then normal which should have been a dead give away but Danse held up a hand to stop him.

“I don’t know what he’s hiding but it will come out eventually” He said dismissing any further need to continue the conversation.

It took all but fifteen minutes for Vince to become thoroughly board with the stake out with no activity happening and turned toward the hole in the side of hill.

“I wonder” Vince said and walked toward the opening.

“Where are you going?” Danse asked trying to remind him that was his idea after all.

“I’m curious, we clearly have time. Lets just take a quick look” Vince playfully pressed and slipped inside the hill . Danse scanned the horizon, rolled his eyes and followed suit.  
They saw the large gear shaped door a head of them and Danse couldn’t help but comment on Vault-Tec. “ Vault-Tec built places like this to conduct unethical experiments on human beings. Just thinking about it makes me sick”

“Speaking as a Vault-Tec experiment I concur” Vince said popping out of his armor and approaching the door release.  
”What are you doing?” Danse asked as Vince plugged his pipboy in.

“Seeing if anyone’s home” he replied unhooking the pipboy and smashed the red button tossing a smile back to his partner but nothing happened. Instead a voice came over the com.

“Hold it right there. Vault 81 Security.I don’t know where you got your hands on a working pipboy, but you better start talking” the voice accuse. Vince was taken a back and stuttered out.

“I’m from Vault 111…I got it there”

“Vault 111, huh.. Haven’t heard of that one yet. And what sort of business you looking to take care of here in 81?” The officer interrogated  
”I’m just a traveler. I thought I’d take a look around.” Vince said calmly, authority always made him nervous and he preferred the keep calm and cooperate rout.

“Is that so? And you expect me to believe that….oh Overseer!”the Officer said turning his attention internally.

“Who is it, Edwards?” a stern female voice come through  
”Ma’am, some new Commonwealth traveler. Not one of our usual traders”Edwards informed.  
”Well, if someone wants in, they can earn it like everyone else. Let me speak to them” there was a small pause with shuffling in the back ground. “Sorry about that.Officer Edwards here was just doing his job. I’m sure you can understand our need for caution. For new comers, we like to operate on exchange. You help us we help you.”  
”What do you need?” Vince asked curiously looking back at Danse whom looked board but Vince suspected that was just his face and turned back to the console

“Fusion Cores. Three to be exact. You get the Fusion Cores, we grant you access.”  
”I already have them.”  
”Really?” She asked with a touch of skeptical surprise. “Well, then….I supposed I should say…welcome. I’ll be down to meet you at the entrance” With that they head the sound a machinery moving, whirling and finally the familiar sound of metal straining at the giant gear door slide back was rolled out of the way. Vince hoped back into his armor and the pair made their way over to the new area.

They entered to a squabble between a thick redheaded woman whom had a man on either side of her.

“Just do the best with what you can. That’s all I’m asking. “ The woman said.

“Fine. I’ll see what I can do. But you and I both know we can’t keep going on like this.” The man to Vince’s right said then headed way. The woman shook her head and turned to greet them with a forced smile.

“Sorry about that. As you’ll soon see, we have a few maintenance projects underway. Gwen McNamara, Overseer. Welcome to Vault 81.”  
”Thank you. I’m Knight Vincent, Vince, Durand and this is Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of steel.”

“Thought you were travelers?” she asked looking them over cautiously  
”We are, just passing through” Vince said in a calm voice to defuse any worry form the onlookers around them.

“Here, we pride ourselves on having maintained a successful vault over the past two centuries. We’d like to be completely self-sufficient, but there are certain resources we can’t provide ourselves.

“Why do you keep yourself so isolated?” he asked stupidly  
”Why not?” She rebutted and honestly she had enough of point but expounded with “We have warm beds, clean cloths, a solid roof over our heads. Our food and water are radiation free. We don’t deal with the elements or Raiders. We’re safe here, and for some, safety and stability are what count.”

“You should be open minded about the Commonwealth. It has It’s dangers, yes, but it’s got a lot to offer.” He offered with no ill will.

“It’s the dangers that concern me. That’s why I like to use the give and take system. If outsiders are willing to help us, we’re willing to help them.Speaking of if your ready , I can take those fusion cores from you.”  
”Of course” Vince said handing them over.

“Thank you,” She said handing him a small container of caps. “Dr.Penske will greatly appreciate these. Now I have work to do. Most everyone here is very friendly with Commonwealth visitors. Although that Power Armor may make a few people nervous.” Gwen said eyeing the two of them. _It’ll be a cold day in hell before Danse leaves that armor _Vince had to stifle a snort.  
”Ma’am what about his friend here?” the guard on her right asked.  
”I’ll allow it.” She said turning the the officer. “Security is already extra mindful as it is. If he’s lived this long in the Commonwealth, I’m sure he’s chosen his friends wisely. If you need anything else I’ll be in my Office” with that she excused herself form their company. Officer Edward gave them a warning but left them well enough alone and they made their way back into the elevator and down to the Vault Proper.

“I certainly wasn’t expecting something like this” Danse said looking around the pristine kept vault as

They came out of the elevator into the atrium.Both were caught by surprise a young redheaded boy about nine ran up them.

“Woah are you form the Commonwealth?” The boy asked more to Vince.

“Indeed I am” Vince said with a smile not that anyone could see through his helmet.

“I've never met anyone from the Commonwealth before” he said excitedly looking between the two giants in Power Armor. “Would you like me to show you around..for five caps.” he asked a little sheepishly. Vince took off his helmet and looked down at the boy with a mock pained expression.

“Five caps” he said a bit dramatically and started fishing around in his pouches. “I don’t know if I have that much. “ he pulled out a hand full of caps and said “Alright…you drive a hard bargain kid. Here you go”

“We’ll start over her. Follow me” he said excitedly grabbing Vince’s ‘hand’ and pulling him to the right, Danse followed leisurely behind looking around the atrium.

“This is the depot” the boy said standing outside a window next to a typical vault door. Vince leaned down to look inside and saw a simple enough room with stock and a fairly unhappy looking man and woman inside. “The Combes family runs it. Erin and I are best friends. Her Mom and Dad fight a lot, so I don’t like to go in there when they’re around. But if you need something, they’re the ones that have it.” Vince gave a sly look to the younger boy.

“What do they fight about?” He asked in a hushed voice.

“I shouldn’t tell you this, but everybody says Mr. Combes is sleeping with Tina.” Vince’s eyes widened and his brows shot up wondering if the boy understood what that meant. It seemed a bit too mature of a topic for someone his age“ Mrs. Combes doesn’t know, but he’s always leaving her to do all the work while he hangs out with Tina”. Just as the boy finished speaking the lock on the door hissed opened and Mr.Combes, presumably, walked out scowling at them but said nothing other wise and kept walking. _Hmm I see _Vince thought looking through the Door at the tired woman behind the counter doing inventory while mumbling and shaking her head.

“Next stop, the Overseer” the boy said grabbing Vince’s hand again and pulling him along down the walk way. The body made Vince sad a little.He wondered if Shaun would be like this. Kind hearted if not a little too chatty, dragging people about in excitement to show off his home. _Kellogg said Shaun was a little older than I expected. How much older?_ He wondered as the boy asked “I bet you’ve killed a lot of things huh? And Raiders! I bet you fought raiders too”

“Many” Danse answered as they stopped in front of a hallway that read _Overseer_ above it in a glowing sign.

“The Overseer’s office is up there. They’re busy up there and they _do not_ like to be bothered. She makes rules, but she’s nice. I like her”

“Go to know.” Vince said

“Now lets go to the Diner” the boy said and led them down stairs.

“Hello , Austin. I see you’re showing our guests from the Common wealth around.” the older woman said behind the counter in cafeteria.

“Yes, ma’am” Austin said politely and turned to him “This is the Sunshine diner. Gran say that they take all her hard work and turn it into swill. Mr. and Mrs. Summerset run the diner. They’re pretty nice. Mrs. Summerset’s pies are the best.”

“Which one do you recommend?” Vince asked

“The Marshmallow Sugar Bomb is the best and my favorite.” Austin said with a toothy smile

“I’ll be sure to try it” Vince said with a chuckle.

“I’ll save you a slice of pie, Austin” Mrs. Summerset said with a waive as they turned to head out of the diner,

“Next is, Horatio” Austin turned to leave but Danse was blocking him .

“Sorry” Danse said moving out of the way.

“You guys are really big” the boy observed out loud.

“It’s the Power Armor” Vince correct “Well for me it is” he jested and Danse gave him a look as they walked the small way to Horatio the Barber.

“Austin, that hair of yours is mole rat’s nest” the barber said shaking his head while he worked on another customer as Vince peaked in after the boy.

“This is where Horatio fixes up people’s hair. Erin’s mom comes her all the time. Gram hardly ever comes at all. She makes me get my hair cut though. Not fair.”

“I know someone who could use a touch up” Vince teased look back at Danse.

“Excuse me, there is nothing wrong with my hair.” He protested.

“Maybe not now,but if this was the pre-war military your hair would be so far out of regs you’ve have been written up.”Vince informed playfully.

“They monitored your hair growth?” Danse asked in disbelief.  
”Yeah, dress and appearance was a big issue back then”  
”Come on let’s go see Gran” Austin said grabbing them both by the hand pulled as hard as he could when Danse didn’t budge.

“Play along” Vince whispered to Danse whom said “Oh..right”

“She’s not my real grandmother though” Austin said as they went across the atrium “My parents died when I was real little. Hi Gran” He said releasing the two men as he entered the Hydroponics room.

“Austin? What are you doing here?Are you bothering those strangers form the Commonwealth?” an older woman in a lab coat questioned in a parenting tone crossing her arms at him then looked over at them.

“I’m not bothering them. I’m helping” Austin corrected.

“Hmm” she sounded an turned back to her work.

“That’s Gran. She takes care of my. You can call her Dr. Penske. She acts all grumpy, but it’s not for real”

“Say you” she grumbled lowly.

“I know someone like that” Vince thought with a small chuckle and smile.

“I am not” Danse grumbled behind him

“Not you” Vince laughed hard this time. “My sister’s…a ray of sunshine…you’ll see.”

“Gran runs our hydroponics lab. It’s where we get all our food.” Austin informed  
”You don’t get anything from outside? Vince asked.

“Nope. Gran grows it all right here. She’s really smart.”

“HmmmH” Dr.Penske acknowledged the statement.

“Oh we have to go see Miss Katy!” Austin said excitedly and ran out the room to his left and waved them to follow him down a hall. “Come on we have to get all the way to the other side of the Vault!” he called running down the hall.  
”How big is this Vault?” Danse asked as an aside to Vince

“Bigger than mine” Vince said

“I want to show you where I go to school. I bet you didn’t have to go to school” Vince laughed hard at that one. _Kindergarten, Primary , the private schools, then university,failed out of that and enlisted. Then tech school. The additional courses while I was in the army. Yeah kid I had to go to school._

“You have no idea” he said to no one.

“This is the school, Katy runs it. It’s boring most of the time but Gran Says I have to go anyway.”  
”Your Gran is a smart woman Austin.” Miss Katy said from her desk at the other side of the room across from the door not far from where they stood now.. She appeared to be grading papers

“Are there a lot of kids in the Vault?” Vince asked.

“Not that many. The Overseer say that we’re using population control, whatever that is”  
__Ew__ Vince thought. The idea someone would have a say in your sex life bothered him. With how few people he saw in this Vault they were going to have to open up sooner rather then later just to prevent incest.

“You must be that new traveler” Miss Katy said looking between the men. Drawing Vince’s attention at least. A small tint of color came to cheeks and she tucked some of her hair behind her ear._Is she blushing at me or Danse? _Vince wondered to himself “You guys must have had a so many adventures out int he commonwealth.”  
”I’ve had a few interesting moment” He said with a shrug _she’s pretty cute._  
”Stop being so modest.” she said with an airy laugh flashing a coy smile up at him _so me then_ he thought “My kids would love to hear about anything you’ve done out in the Commonwealth. Would you mind talking to them and sharing one of your experiences?” she offered sitting forward on her desk.  
”I’d be happy to talk to them” Vince said chipper as always.

“Marvelous. Stop by sometime when ever class in session.” She smiled up at him.

“ Hey let me show you the medical clinic” Austin said reminding him there were other people in the room “I try not to go there unless I have to or Gran makes me.” he continued leading them over to some stairs.

“Good lord, Vincent. I think that was too sublet. I’m not sure she understands you find her sexually appealing” Danse said dryly under his breath as they walked down the stairs. Vince snapped his attention over to him.

“She was flirting with me first” he protested

“If you say so”  
”What you though she was in to you?” Vince scoffed a bit too hard  
”No, I though she was just trying to be polite” Danse pointed out and Vince flushed. Had he read the signals wrong??? It had been sometime since he had been single. Technically 210 years but not getting into that one. Vince shook his head furiously and said “No, no I’m not taking advice from someone whom doesn’t even speak to their girlfriend”

“Why does everyone keep referring to Lancer-Knight Kendall as my girlfriend?” Danse ask and Vince froze in thought. All he really had was hear say evidence from Haylen. _That’s what I get for gossiping._

“You mean she’s not?” Vince asked and Danse took a long pause only to respond with “It’s complicated.”  
”Ain’t that the damn truth” Vince said under his breath.

“Here its.” Austin announced standing at the window for the clinic “ This is where you come if you get hurt or sick. Dr. Forscyth says I can’t bother him or Rachel while their working.”

“Do you get sick often?” Vince asked .

“Just colds and stuff. Hardly anyone gets sick here. Mr. Summerset broke his foot once though. They put a big cast on him and he had to walk with crutches.” The darker skinned male doctor he presumed to be Dr. Forscyth saw them through the window and came to the door.

“Welcome” he said . “You must be the traveler from the Commonwealth, I’m Dr. Jacob Forscyth.”  
”Pleasure” Vince said with a nod

“I hope I’m not being too presumptuous, but I’d like to ask you a favor. Would you mind donating medical supplies ? Even just a blood sample”  
”Sure I can donate blood.” Vince said moved out of the way of general traffic before hopping out of his armor. “Danse?” Vince said his name like a question heading into the medical office.

“I guess” he said mirroring Vince and hoping out of his armor out of the General flow of traffic.

“Wow” Austin said in awe. “You’re _really_ tall”

“Yes, I get that a lot” Danse said following Vince into the clinic

“I ugh…just wanted to let you know I have a rare blood type” Vince said to Dr. Forscyth as he sat in the chair. “AB Negative and Polycythemia Vera. So you know..” he said awkwardly.

“Do you know if you have clotting?” Dr. Forscyth asked

“No I haven’t had trouble with it in the past.”

He didn’t take very much from either man about two vials each and sent them on their way with his thanks.

“And finally we have to go see Erin.” Austin said after they both got back in their power armor.  
”Your best friend right?” asked Vince.

“Yeah, she’s going to be surprised to see you” He said taking them back up the stairs and past the school.

“Sure she wont hear us first?” Vince asked with a smile as his and Danse’s steps thudded loudly on the floor.

“Erin! Look who I found. The strangers from the Commonwealth.” Austin said bouncing around excitedly as he entered her living quarters.  
” You’re really from the Commonwealth?” She asked skeptically looking them over trying to determine if this was just a guard posing as and outsider.

“Yes, we are” Vince said with a smile.

“Wow…someone really from the Commonwealth” She said looking up at them with wide eye awe. “That’s so cool. We haven’t had a visitor in a while now.”  
”Thank you for letting me show you around.” Austin said turning toward them “I was so cool showing you off to everyone.

“Austin have you seen Ashes?” Erin asked looking over at him .

“No” he replied shaking his head. Vince looked over at Danse a moment and tried to ask in a hushed voice.

“Was that gray cat we saw earlier called Ashes?”

“I think so” Danse said

“You saw my cat? Where?” She pleaded look up at him.  
”UUuhhhh” Danse stuttered out in thought “leaving the Vault when we got here”

“Left the Vault?! OH please bring him back! Please” she said grabbing onto Danse’s arm with tears welling up in her eyes. “No one else would set foot outside for him.”  
”We’ll find him” Vince reassured

“Oh thank you!” she said with relief and the two headed back down the hall.

“Vincent, how the hell are we supposed to find a cat in the wasteland?” Danse asked when the had gotten far enough out of ear shot.  
”He couldn’t have gone far.” Vince reasoned heading back to the elevator. Vince was hopeful till they made it out of the hillside the vault had been cut into and look around at the vastness they had to search.

“So” Danse started, scanning the horizon and looking over at his companion. “Where do we start?” Vince gave a sheepish green then shouted “Ashes!” and began walking down to the camp carefully. Afraid he might step on the pet. Danse sighed then called for the cat a few times himself. Twenty minutes, Vince’s enthusiasm began to dip to seriously low levels when the both heard the soft mews of a cat from under one of the shacks outside the Vault. They shared and knowing look and popped of their armor in unison and bent down to see look under the shack.  
There they saw the wide saucer eyes of a Gray cat looking back at them.  
”I think he’s stuck” Danse said and getting on all fours for a better look and calling the cat over to him. Ashes only inched over to him a bit but wouldn’t come the full way. Danse sighed with irritation then laid on his back in the dirt and reached his arm under the foundation and pulled the cat out as gently as he could by the excess fur around his neck. The Cat mewed happily at him and scampered off as Vince called after him “Ashes go home! Erin misses you”.

They returned to the Vault to find Erin beside her self with joy holding her cat in her parents shop.

The happy moment was interrupted by the girls father Holt entering the depot complaining about being stuck with his family because Austin had to get bit by a mole rat and now he has to keep an eye on his daughter.

“Oh what a fucking nightmare” Vince said sarcastically with an eye roll leaving the shop and headed down to hydroponics to ask Dr.Penske what was going on with Austin but didn’t find her there. He then when to to check in at the school with miss Katy but no one was there either, so they headed down the clinic which was far more populated then it should be.

“You have to do something Jacob.” Dr. Penske pleaded with Dr. Forscyth.

“I’m running the tests as fast as I can, Priscilla.I can’t treat Austin until I know what he’s infected with”  
”Dr. Forscyth..” A younger man with black hair tried to cut in.

“Not now Bobby” Dr.Penske said waving the young man off “And you, stranger, are just going to have to wait your turn as well. We have an emergency here. Austin got bit by a mole rat. Isn’t that enough Jacob? There can’t be that many mole rat diseases or Toxins.”  
”Rachel is examining the mole rat. Hopefully she’ll find something. But these aren’t ordinary mole rats. Who knows what kind of disease they’re carrying. Because he’s just a child its effecting him more severely.”  
”Dr. Forscyth, please! I think I found something that might help Austin.” Bobby finally burst out.

“Bobby!” Dr.Penske snapped turning toward the younger man.

“Hold on, Priscilla” Dr. Forscyth said before she could dig into him.

“What is is Bobby”  
”You know that door Austin found? He found it cause of me. I keep my private things in there. He saw me get them.”  
”You mean your chems” Dr. Penske bit

“Get to the point Bobby. What did you find in that place?”  
”It’s like a whole extra Vault in there, but half ruined and caved in. There was this terminal there. So I started poking around in it. There was some notes and stuff about using mole rats to grow viruses. But they also said they use em to make vaccines and treatments.”  
”Secret Vault? Good Lord! I never heard of such a thing”  
”Bobby, you’re a genius. A Junky genius! There might be a way to cure whatever Austin got from that mole rat somewhere in that place.”

“You there. How would you like to do Vault 81 a favor and possibly save my boy’s life?”

“Of course I’ll help” Vince didn’t hesitate.

“I was hoping I could count on you. Bobby here, will show you where he keeps his secret stash. There is a chance that somewhere in there is a cure for Austin. If you find it, bring it to Dr.Forscyth. And for Austin’s sake please hurry”

“Follow me” bobby said and quickly lead them to the reactor room and kicked a wall revealing a secret door.

“Here we go” Vince said tossing a look to Danse and then secured his helmet again.

The Secret Vault was like a really scary version of wack-a-mole as mole rats popped up out of the ground left and right the whole way through. This half of the Vault was in tatters and what Vince had learned rifling through the unlocked terminals he could find made him grateful it was. Danse’s earlier statement could not have range more true as it was uncovered that the original purpose for this Vault was human experimentation of biological diseases. He could only assume they had meant to try and take the war in this direction provided they could create a single cure all to avoid becoming a victim. 

Finally they reached the main cages and after getting the password for a locked terminal wen throuht the doors to find 3 lockers lined up like a funeral and a misses nanny bot??? on the other side of a glass window into another lab.

“Oh another Stranger. Are you Vault-Tec ecurity? I have waited so very patiently for you to arrive.” The bot asked with a delightful french accent  
”Who are you??” Vince asked in turn.

“I am a Contagion Vulnerability Robotic Infirmary Engineer, or CVRIE. The Human scientist called me Curie. Or more popularly, they called me this when they were alive. I repeat, are you Vault-Tec Security?” she sounded almost eager to know the answer.

”Ummm…no,” he said almost dumb founded “ your accent… Est-ce que tu parles fracais?”

“Oui. Etes-vour sur que vius n’eres pas Vault-Tec ?” She asked sincerely, almost loosing hope  
”Oui, je suis positif” he said sarcastically

“What language are speaking?” Danse asked.

“French” Vince said absently.

“J'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que j'ai accompli mes tâches principales il y a 83 ans” Curie replied her status report. “Des milliers d'agents pathogènes ont été cultivés chez les rats-taupes hôtes. Ensuite, un seul traitement à large spectre a été développé pour tous les traiter. Un travail très satisfaisant pendant plusieurs décennies. Dites-moi maintenant que vous êtes autorisé à me libérer du laboratoire.” She pleaded at the end.

“ehhh” he stuttered out at first. “Je suis tellement autorise. Tu es libere”

“What are the hell are you talking about?!” Danse demanded with annoyance.

“Ugh Curie just speak English” Vince said.

“As you wish..” She said “ I had given up all hope of leaving this place. I will open the door for you” and went to the door. Vince followed the bot and waited for her at the door. She approached after opening .

“Since you are a Vault-Tec Representative-” Curie began

“Since when?” Danse asked in the background

“I entrust you with the broad spectrum cure I developed. Please be advised there is only one dose.” she finished and handed him the vial.

“Seulement un? Pourqoui?” he asked quickly in a concerned voice.

“Are we speaking French again?” She asked first

“No” he said shaking his head “Why only one?” he asked again.

“I can no longer make anymore.”  
”Why not.”  
”The organic compounds necessary to make more have all deteriorated.”

“Well shit…Thank you Curie” he said taking the cure and heading for the Vault elevator with the bot in tow.

“I didn’t know you spoke French” Danse finally said.

“Yeahp. It was Vic and mine’s first language. Technically no its my first language Vic’s was Greek because her mother was Greek. She learned French when she was like four so we could talk together. Clearly there arn’t many fluent speakers around anymore so I don’t get to use it that often”  
”You both speak it?” Danse questioned and Vince scoffed

“Vic speaks Twelve languages.”  
”Twelve?!”  
”Yeah, ugh we talk about this more after we cure the kid?”  
”Of course” Danse responded a little flustered he had gotten side tracked himself.

* * *

Luckily they had made it in time and Austin lived to see another day witch much thanks from the boy and his guardian a like. The Overseer was so thrilled by their help that she gave them a permanent room int he Vault. _Perfect for their stake out _he reasoned they stayed the night inside safe form any danger. Grabbing a quick bite from the Sunshine diner before they headed out of the Vault with Curie in tow. Vince figured it couldn’t hurt to have a personal medic with them provided they came across any danger.

As they exited through the hole in the side of the rock they noticed a small gathering of people in the camp. One particularly stood out ina green cap and yellow duster as he complained “Aw come on Cricket, this rifle is garbage. How can you possibly Charge money for that?” The two men came up behind MacCready causing him to pause at the large shadows being cast and turned to look up at him.

“aww shit” he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her full name is Lauren Kendall
> 
> Polycythemia Vera is a rare blood disorder in which your body over produces Red Blood cells. Really has no issue other then may cause occasional blood clotting.
> 
> I am not putting a translation for the french (brought to you but Google translate) because its literally just the default dialogue from in game.


	10. Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince finally learns where his sister might be.

“Hey there MacCready..” Vince started in a sarcastic sing song voice. “How’s tricks?”

“uughhh, what are you two doing here?” MacCready grumbled

“Oh you know just checking out a fellow vault and maybe catching up with those Raider’s you were supposed to be meeting, “ Vince said sarcastically with a shrug

“Let me guess you thought maybe you could trail them.” MacCready said with a bit of mirth causing a grin to twitch at the corner of his mouth, “Follow them back to the main base…well you missed them actually…. By a few hours” MacCready informed them.

“Goddamn it” Danse hissed under his breath while Vince hung his head. The whole point of them even being out here was to catch those damn raiders and they had blew it. He had blown it specifically. Curie made an innocent inquiry but received no answer directed to her at least.

“So where back to square one with no idea where the hell the raiders are coming from….and…no idea where Vic might be” Vince sounded so defeated MacCready couldn’t help feel bad for the guy. He missed Vic too, after all. MacCready scratched the back of his neck and looked around before offering

“Why…* signs uncomfortably * why don’t you just come to the Lighthouse and look around? A lot of her stuff is still there. ” Vince sighed in thought looking over at Danse whom simply said. “It couldn’t hurt”

“Great” MacCready said with little enthusiasm. “Look it...it’s quite a trek out there so we definitely have to hit Diamond City on the way.

* * *

“That’s….not exactly how baseball worked…” Vince said scratching his head after Moe, the local baseball memorabilia retailer, finished explaining how he thought the game had been played.

“If you’re such an expert, how do you think it was playing?” Moe snapped back. Vince was a little overly excited about that question as he adjusted his glasses. __Finally I question I damn well know the answer to, being a Red Sox Fan and all..__

“Well…” he started gleefully “There were nine players, the pitcher stood in the middle and threw the ball over home plate and the batter of the opposite team tried to hit the ball so they could run the bases. The pitcher could throw balls or strikes and the batter would try to hit home runs, that’s where the hit ball so hard no one can catch it and they can run to all bases. You kept score by how many runners made it to home plate.” Vince said reminiscing “It was truly America’s pastime. A sport that untied families on warm summer days. And it wasn’t violent…….mostly”

“And so many statistics were involved. RBIs, batting averages” Curie offered.

“That sounds ideal. Its a shame it was so long ago” Danse marveled

“That sounds pretty damn boring…well except the part about being with your family” said MacCready

“That’s what baseball was like? Really” Piper asked as if appearing from behind them.  
”Great way to waste an afternoon” Nick said coming from their left Vince side eyed him curiously for a moment then remember the whole personality of a prewar detective thing again and let it go.

“I like my version better” Moe grumbled.

“Back in town so soon?” Piper asked.

“One lead turned out to be a bust but-” Vince said looking over to MacCready “Another popped up luckily” Piper turned her attention to MacCready, “What? You think the Devil’s lap dog knows something about your son?” She scoffed   
“I’m no bodies lap dog” MacCready spit. Vince interceded be for the ‘I’m rubber and your glue’ trash talk could start.

“Actually,” Vince said in a louder then usual voice getting their attention. “No, MacCready is helping my fine my sister.”  
”Your sister?” Piper asked with amusement that quickly faded as she realized what he meant “Wait….is your sister the Devil of Diamond city????”  
”So I’ve been told” Vince signed.

“It’s it really so shocking to you that Vic has family?” Nick asked to Piper

“Yes, actually. That psycho path didn’t exactly strike me a being a family person”  
”She’s not. Though, I’m curious to know why you would classify her as a psychopath?” Vince asked but Nick gave him a harsh look “Don’t get her started Vince,”Nick shook his head “Piper, Vic’s a person like the rest of us, though shes got her own way of doing things…”

“You always stuck up for her, Nick. Between her and the Institute it was a freaking miracle anyone still lives in this city.”

“Just let it go for now, Piper. Vince , here , has been through a lot and he’s just trying to find his little sister. Wouldn’t you do the same for Nat?” Nick asked but Piper wasn’t biting, “Depends on if she turned into a hired killer or not,” she grumbled to Nick who shot her a damning look and she threw up her hands “Alright, alright Nick. I’ll let it go…for now..But ugh…Vince did accept my offer for an Article, you still up for it? I got time now”  
”As long as my demonic sister doesn’t come up sure.”  
”This way to my office then,”  
”This shouldn’t take long. Danse make sure MacCready doesn’t give us the slip”

“Understood”Danse confirmed and Vince followed Piper to her ‘office’

* * *

He left his Power Armor outside and plopped down on a wooden chair across from Piper, whom sat on an old red couch.

“So, I know you’re from a Vault. How would you describe your time on the inside?,” She asked scribbling on note pad that had him feeling like he was at his shrinks office again.  
”On this inside? It was a Vault not a prison…well…sort of,” Vince took of his glassed and rubbed his eyes. He signed sitting forward and placing his blows on his knees before putting his glasses back on and said “We…were frozen. My family and I. So I didn’t spend that much time in the Vault”  
”Wait. They boxed you up in a fridge? The whole time? Are you saying you were alive before the War?” there seemed to be a bit more glee in her voice now then he liked

“Yes” he said

“Ohh my god, ‘The Man Out of Time’. So you’ve seen the Commonwealth. Diamond City. How does it compare to your old life?” She ask and Vince’s mine slip back to happier times. Vacations, and ball games. Getting a beer with your buddies…which was universal it seemed as that still was around at least. “I can’t even compare the two..” he said a bit sadly “It’s not even close to the same.”

“Feeling a little home sick are we?” She said a bit playfully but Vince snapped at that,“YES! My whole life was gone in a flash. Literally. My wife is dead, for apparently two hundred years now, my son and my sister are missing and all you can do it joke as my expense and right some yellow journalist crap about the new show pony in town!”

“Jesus” Piper sighed sitting back into the couch “I-I-I didn’t mean-”  
”I know,” Vince said hanging his head and holding up a hand before taking a steadying breath. “I’m sorry to snap at you. You weren’t being malicious on purpose...this time”he tried to joke looking up at her with a forced smile to ease the situation back into comfortable. A brief awkward lull hovered between them a moment before Piper cleared he throat and ask cautiously “Who all was in the Vault with you?”

“A few neighbors, my son Shaun, myself and my sister” he listed off dryly sitting up straight now.  
”Some neighbors? So more of you prewar people could start showing up?” She asked with a bit of mirth.  
”Unlikely, they all died from critical life support failure last I saw” she made a ‘yikes’ face and then put on a damn good poker face as she casually asked, “But your sister made it out?” Vince eyed the reporter a moment and say back into the chair.  
”Alright Piper, I will give you.hmmmm. Three questions about my sister. No more but maybe less if I don’t like the question.” Her face lit up happily and she asked, ”How did she get out before you?”  
”I ..don’t know” he said honestly thinking about it. He didn’t even know how __he__ got out.  
”What was she like before the war?” she asked stopping her writing to look over at him earnestly

“She was War Hero,” Piper’s brows shot up in surprise at that, “Her life was nothing but war until the year before the bombs dropped.”  
”Why, what changed” she asked chewing on the back of her pencil as her brows knit in thought sitting back deeper into the couch.

“That’s four questions, but she was too close to a frag mine that one of her troops had stepped on. She lost her left leg from the knee down and sustained multiple injuries but she lived to see another day and was transferred to the Robotics department after that because she is a mechanical savant and the military wasn’t about to let her go.” He could tell Piper wanted to ask more but she didn’t press, just wrote down a few more lines and changed the subject.

“Nick mentioned your looking for your son. A parent after the missing child *sigh* as Heartbreaking today as it ever was. Do you suspect the institute was involved.”  
“I have confirmation that it was.”

“Not eve a baby is safe from them. And people wonder why I can’t just look the other way…”the way she said this part piqued his interest. She ,for once didn’t sound sarcastic or rude. She was heartbroken, empathetic and just maybe she really did care. Though she went about it in an interesting way.

“For the last part of the interview, I’d like to do something different. I want you to make a statement to Diamond City directly. The threat of Kidnapping is all but ignored int he Commonwealth Everyone wants to pretend it doesn’t happen. What would you say to someone out there who’s lost a loved one, but might be too scared, or too numb to the world to look for them?”

“No matter how much you want to give up, don’t. You have to have hope. That you’ll see them again. Or at least, that you’ll know the truth”

“A strong note to end on Blue, thanks. That’s everything. It’s gonna take some time to put this all together, but I think your story is going to give Diamond City plenty to talk about. Anyway,umm look it sounds like your life is on an interesting path. I’d be happy to come along for the ride. If you need someone at your back that is though that big soup can outside seems to have you covered.”  
”That he does. Although, The people in sanctuary always need help, if you and your sister want to get out of dodge for a while.”

“I..hmm I just might. Yeah…actually I could get an interview with them, what it was like under raider control. I don’t’ know why didn’t do it before”  
“If you’re going that way, please take Curie with you. She’s medic bot, good to have with you”  
”Alright, yeah. I’ll head out a little bit. Thanks again Blue”

Curie Piper and Nick headed up to Sanctuary while, Vince, Danse and MacCready headed out to the lighthouse. A five hour trip, MacCready had assured them, without any interference from common danger. They headed on in awkward silence for about thirty minutes before Vince couldn’t handle it anymore and did his best to start ideal chatter.

“So MacCready, what do?” Vince asked with an Innocent voice.  
”I’m a Mercenary, I thought we cleared that up a while ago” MacCready said shortly.

“You also said you live on a farm.What do you grow?”  
”Food”

“What kind of food?”  
”Holy shit” MacCready groaned, “We could never get Vic to talk and you wont shut the he- shut up” Vince paused a moment and asked quietly, “What was my sister like?”  
”She’s your sister, you tell me” MacCready deflected

“I think you got to know her better than I did” Vince said sadly. MacCready tossed a look behind him at the man. There was something about him that just made you feel bad for the poor schmuck.

“Oh Christ…..She ..huuuuugh…She’s impressive. Loyal. Direct._ Quiet_”MacCready emphasized.

“I think Vincent is asking for a thorough dissertation on her character and platitudes and not a brief summary of her preferable qualities.” Danse chimed in

“Yeah I go that..” MacCready said with a roll of the eyes “ What do you want me to say? She likes long walks on the beach and snuggling? She doesn’t like either of those by the way.. Well I don’t know about the snuggling but…Vic loves dog, more then people. She’s a bit…. morally ambiguous. She does not like long winded conversations. She doesn’t trust anyone at first and she lets that be known. She’ll kill you as soon as look at you.”

“So a Raider” Danse said looking over at Vince whom averted his eyes to the ground in front of him.

“I mean,” MacCready continued keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them “ could be now. She wasn’t before Gage got in her ear and started whispering sweet nothings.”

“How did she meet Gage?” Vince asked  
”Combat Zone”

“What’s that?” Vince wondered  
”A fighting arena, mostly for raiders, you can bet on fights or join em yourself. Or do what Vic would do and bet on herself after she put in for a fight. Made a lot of caps that way. Can we just not talk anymore please” MacCready asked and the group fell into silence. Well accept for Vince who hummed and sang to himself and generally made noses like an inpatient child.

The lighthouse was a sight to behold, from the roadside at least. As the ascended the small hill up to the settlement the could see a tall look out tower that would give optimal view down the main road they were coming from and a bit beyond, a sentry bot seemed to be on patrol as it circled around the main house in the center, there was a smaller shack to their right ‘behind’ the main house and he could see stairs leading down the cliff side not far off from the lighthouse itself. A few mutts that looked like they could be any cross of pitbull, rottweiler, and anything else in between looked lazily over at them as they approached the house.

“That’s Lulu,” MacCready said pointing to the lighter colored dog whom was laying lazily in the last of the sunlight on her side looking back up them, “and that’s Duke. Judy and Ricky are around here somewhere” he pointed to the darker dog laying on the poach. His ears perked up at the sound of his name. “A read pair of good for nothing guard dogs” MacCready chastised playfully and Duke’s tails thumped happily against the floor boards. “Cait must be feeding you well, ” he said leaning down and patting Duke on the head as he walked by into the small house . Vince popped out of his Power Armor before following MacCready into the house. He felt wrong banging around in someone else’s house in it and gave Danse a look suggesting to do the same. Which he did …..reluctantly.

The interior of the house was rather nice. Small but quaint. A couple of chairs on a nice rug in the main room as you entered, a nice armoire that doubled as a liquor cabinet with bottles of wine, whiskey, bourbon and what not. To the left of the room in a small glass alcove was a couch and side stable with a light that seemed like it would be a nice place to read on rainy days. To the right was another room, a kitchen-eat in , that looked almost perfectly refurbish. Working water and gas stove and a refrigerator whose clear glass showed it was talked with water, food and any everything else it should have. They found Cait here with a small boy, maybe 2 years old that was battling her to eat some instant mash. It was in his hair , around his face, down the front of his shirt but she simply laughed feeding him another bite.

“Jesus Cait!” MacCready exclaimed with a little chuckle in his voice, setting his rifle down in the corner of the living room before entering the kitchen. “Duncan! You’re an instamash monster” the mercenary said messing up the toddler’s hair eliciting delight squeals.

Vince now suddenly felt out of place here, like an intruder in their quiet little home. Ruining a perfect little moment that they wouldn’t realize was the perfect definition of happiness until it had long passed.A moment he had longed for with Shaun and Rosie….._Rosie_…__ Was this the first time was really thinking of her since…. Guilt flooded him more now, shouldn’t he have felt stronger about her death.._perhaps..we weren’t as happy as I had thought_. __He wondered. They had done everything right hadn’t they? They had met when he needed legal advise after he got out of the military, over a tree that was half in his yard and half in his neighbors, who was threatening legal action even though it wasn’t his tree. They had gone on a few dates, she was agreeable. She tolerated his family, taking her to Vic’s award ceremony when she received a purple heart after loosing her leg. Rosie had…accepted the General. Vasili Durand was a hard, crass man that always made Vince nervous about bringing anyone home. _Probably the reason Vic never brought anyone home_. __Truthfully, Rosie and he had a Shotgun wedding after that night…_Wasn’t that love?? Not the wedding do to impregnation but the rest of it_. __So why…didn’t he really miss her.

Cait’s eye shifted up to MacCready who had grabbed a rag and was wiping potatoes out of his son’s hair, then moved past him to Danse and himself. Her skin seemed to pale, more then it was, as she stared at them in shock.

“The fuck are you two doing her?” she asked almost hoarsely.

“Language” MacCready corrected her but it was too late as the toddler utter a mantra of f-bombs that caused his father to sigh and shrug it off.

“You’re companion invited us up here to look through Victoria’s things for any potential lead as to her current location,” Danse said not really reading the room causing both Cait and MacCready to look at them in confusion. A few awkward beats hung in the air before Vince realized Danse had called her Victoria and he snapped his attention back to him, “her name’s not Victoria”

“Oh thank god,” MacCready sighed pick up the toddler, “I thought I was loosing my mind. Time to give you a bath,” he said looking down at the boy and heading back into the living room then toward the back door. “Vic’s room is up there” he pointed to stairs on his right. “ It’s late so if you want to wait to till the morning, you can stay in the boat house down the cliff side.” With that he headed out the backdoor to the small house they had seen earlier.

“The boat house use to be ours” Cait said softly from the kitchen starting to clean up what had been dinner as the sun was casting its last rays in the distance “Vic made a place for us up here when Duncan finally got here. She thought the boat house wasn’t safe for a wee one, but its still a fine little home”

“Thank you” Vince said heading toward the back of the house and pausing at the stair case before willing himself up the steps.

Vince slowly climbed the stairs to Vic’s room, unsure what he would find if anything at all. He could see natural light pouring into the room form high windows. The upper half had been rebuilt to near perfection. _Hadn’t pegged her for a carpenter_ He thought tilting his head down to see a door leading into a bathroom that also had ample natural light. He stood at the top of the stairs now, a closet door ,he presumed, to his left and the loft style bedroom to his right. A lone double bed with a messy gray comforter that hadn’t been slept in for months __at least__ sat as the center piece to the room, head board against the wall opposite the stairs. A dress was against the far wall cross from him with robot models on top including a Captain Cosmo toy. Two simple night stands sat on either side of the bed with a working alarm on the right hand side. Against the bathroom wall was a small desk with a terminal that he knew better than to try and crack, she was the master after all.

He noticed light colored dog hair on the blanket as he crossed to look through the night stands. Nothing of use but he noticed a small safe tucked neatly under her bed but the lock was too strong for his simple picking skills.Then crossed the room to the dresser and pulled the top drawer open and was very thankful it was t shirts inside and not underwear. Other then smelling like her, pears as it were, there was nothing here either. Feeling defeated he plopped down on the foot of her bed holding the Live & Love t shit staring at it hoping it would sprout a mouth and tell him everything.

“Vince?” Danse called as he made his way up to the room looking around the room he made a face that suggested he was impressed by all the weapons that adorned the walls. Vince dropped his head and ran his right hand through his hair and sighed.

“Yeah” he answered. Danse snapped his attention downed to Vince forgetting momentarily what he came up for. He looked around the room again and then the door next to the stairs he asked “What’s this?” Vince looked up lazily and hummed “mmMmm” as a response. Danse opened the door and looked in Vince could see lighting come out, glowing through the door as Danse sounded a “huh” and walked into the small room.

“What is is?” Vince asked as he stood and walked over. As he neared he saw multiple security screens on the wall directly across from the door. The screens each showed a different angle of the current property they were on. He looked around the room for a holotape recorder or something that might be keeping record of the feed but all he saw was a standing toolbox that Danse had rummaged through finding a mix of tools and ammo, a few weapons mods and armor pieces, and books littered around the room.

Vince headed down stairs chucking the t shirt on her bed first, and headed out the front door to his left then off the porch and looked up that security camera. He circled the house finding Security camera’s on either side and peaked back in to the house and headed straight to the kitchen where MacCready was washing dishes while Cait sat on the couch with freshly cleaned Duncan.

“Did you know you’re being watched?” Vince asked. MacCready dropped the cup he had been scrubbing a looked over at Vince in confusion.

“What? By who?” he asked quickly drying his hands off with a near by rag.   
”Whoever owns the CV feed.” He said pointing out the window to one of the cameras.

“Oh those?” MacCready said shaking his head and going back to the dishes. “Vic put them in a __long__ time ago”

“Well where does the feed go?” Vince asked earnestly  
”I…..don’t know…” MacCready said finished up the dishes and began putting them away.

“And that doesn’t concern you?” Vince asked helping  
”No not really” MacCready shrugged.

“Why not?” Vince asked almost exacerbated. _How in the hell could anyone be fine with constantly being monitored._   
”Why should it?” MacCready snapped turning to look at him “Vic was the one who put them up and I’d trust, almost, anything she did.” Vince was surprised by the loyalty these two seemed to have in his sister. While others didn’t seem to put much stock in her. Vince couldn’t help but ask, “What did my sister do for you two that you so blindly follow anything she says or does?”  
”Hey, we don’t blindly follow anything. “ MacCready began to protest “I mean we’re still here, right? We didn’t follow her to where ever she fuuugh--- disappeared to with Gage, but…she proved to us that we could trust her okay?”  
”Christ, RJ, he’s just going to keep asking until we tell him. Seems insufferable like that” Cait complained and headed out to put Duncan to bed.

“RJ?” Vince asked looking as MacCready eyes fluttering to him in surprise.  
”Ugh… Nick name” MacCready grumbled.  
”For?” Vince pressed playfully   
”Robert” he replied shortly

“Middle name? R _J_” Vince reminded  
”Robert Joseph. Do you want my underwear size too?” MacCready snapped back at him.  
”No need,” Vince said holding up a hand, “How, exactly, did she prove you could trust her?”  
”She saved Duncan okay? And got Cait clean, too. If that doesn’t deserve loyalty I don’t know what else does.” Danse had finally come downs stairs arms full of books and plopped on the couch in the nook.

“That’s….yeah… I guess I’d trust someone with my life if they did that for me as well,” Vince said looking out the window into the darkness that had fallen. It was late and they could discuss more in the morning he supposed. MacCready and himself finished up cleaning before the former headed out to his house.  
”Try not to fall to your death down the stairs to the boat house” he called behind him before shutting the door and leaving. Vince had no intention of going down to the boat house when a perfectly nice bedroom was just above his head.

“You heard him” Vince said to Danse as eh ascended the stairs, but Danse wasn’t paying attention. Too enraptured in whatever book he was reading.

Vince’s heart lept from his chest as the alarm clock rang out a five am on the dot form the night stand next to him. He swatted it off and took a deep breath calming himself. It had been a __long__ time since he heard an alarm go off. He rolled to his back and looked out the windows higher up. The sun hadn’t even started to think about coming up, but Vince was one of those people that once he was awake he was up for good. So he strode into the bathroom and flicked on the light without thinking, but was much more amazed when it came on. He found working plumbing in the bathroom as well and a damn hot shower. It was just what the doctor ordered to get his day off right.

He bumbled lazily down the stairs 30 minutes later and was surprised to find Danse fast asleep in the nook on the couch with the book laid across his chest. Vince walked over and picked up the book looking the cover over once before setting it aside _the Complete History of the World- 2076 Edition. Chapter 13. the Roman Empire. _

_Not bad_, he thought setting the book down on the end table and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. Danse awoke about 15 minuets later, when the smell of coffee filled the air, with a pained groan as he sat up. That couch was not meant for sleeping on after all.

“Sup old man” Vince asked dryly taking a sip of his coffee, he had added some Brahmin milk and a little bit of sugar for taste.

“Coming from a 240 year old man, that’s just insulting” Danse grumbling getting some coffee and rubbing the back of his neck. “Vincent,” Danse began after a drinking his cup fully and procuring a second. He never said his name correctly but no one did unless he corrected them so he was just accepted it at this point. “I’m not sure we’re going to discover much about your sister here. These two seem extremely reluctant to provide any useful information.”

“They’re just scared like everyone else, Danse. We just have to be persistent. They’ll come around.”

“And if they don’t?” He pressed.

“We’ll figure it out.” Vince huffed, waiving him off. Before Danse could rebuttal they heard the back door open and MacCready came into view.

“Good you’re up” MacCready said some what chipper

“Do you need us for something?” Vince asked  
”We live on a farm. We have farming to do” MacCready said like it should be obvious.  
”Don’t you have robots for that?” Vince inquired tiredly  
”Robots need down days or they’ll brake and I’m not capable of fixing ‘em. So you two came at the perfect time to help. So drink up cause the only way your eating today is if you get the food yourself” MacCready said and headed out the back door again. Vince looked at Danse waiting to get berated but instead he watched as Danse damn near chugged his coffee, rinsed the cup and headed out the door. _Well alright then_ was all Vince could think.

* * *

Farming was hard ass work, Vince determined. It was barley noon and he was ready to sleep. Danse and Cait had taking up to tending the harvest, pulling weeds, watering, and harvesting while Vince went around with MacCready and his duties. That included unclogging and repairing the water pump, fixing and repairing the plows, giving a general maintenance to all the robots which was basically just giving them a look over, polish, tightening any loose screws or bolts and pulling off any debris that had gotten attached, lodged or clogged. They were now taking a lunch break before going on to milk the Brahman, collect the eggs from the Rad chickens and grooming the dogs.

Vince sprawled out on the couch ready to fall asleep as soon as he laid down, “Oh my god” He whispered to no one in particular.

“What?” MacCready asked playfully with a fist full of freshly cleaned fox in hand, “You act like you’ve never had to work a day in your life”

“Not like this” Vince said sitting up “Only farmers had to work like this the rest us just had to go down to the super duper mart to buy food.”

“Really?” Cait asked coming in with a basket full of produce with Danse not far behind carrying a full basket as well. They headed directly into the kitchen and started rummaging through the baskets while MacCready what cutting up the animals, pulling the meat form the bones

“Where is you son?” Vince finally asked looking around. They all had been busy doing something.

“With Ada, a re-purposed Assaultron Vic found,” MacCready said “So did you find anything useful?”

“No really,” Vince said with a sigh “Other than those surveillance monitors in her room upstairs. Nothing. I guess I figured since you were so close she’d have a least told you guys where she went.” he said walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. Danse placed come corn in front of him and dropped an empty basket next to him. Vince looked up at him in confusion and Danse showed him how to shuck the corn like he were an idiot tossing the husk a side into the basket. Vince make a face and began shucking corn while Danse left through the back door to get another basket.  
”If only. Last we saw her, before riding off into the sunset, she had said Gage had a proposition that could have us all well off and I didn’t want to hear it anymore so I cut that off. You’ve seen that guy any offer he could be making is bad news for sure” MacCready said wiping his brow with his elbow and turning to look at Vince

“Yeah” Vince agreed

Cait subtlety move to leave the room but Danse stuck his arm out blocking her path as he reentered the room.

“Where are you going?” he asked her sternly

“Gotta take a piss, that OK with you?” she asked a bit nervously

“You seem to excuse yourself a lot specifically when Vincent starts asking about his sister. That seems awfully suspicious to me.” Danse grilled into her. Cait looked around the room and blushed hugging herself backing up a few steps.

“I-I don’t know what your taking about” she stuttered out.

“You have been oddly quiet..” MacCready observed slowly looking over at her.

“Please, Cait, if you know anything, __anything__ at all. I ‘m begging you” Vince started taking a few steps toward her. “You guys were all close surly Vic wouldn’t have just left you guys blind”

“Yeah that has always seemed really odd to me to” MacCready said scratching his head. “She did come by and talk to us before she left. All she said was she wanted us to go with her, but she didn’t say where. At least not to me. She talked to you longer though didn’t she”  
”N-n-no” Cait said shakily.

“Cait, please. What did you two talk about?”

“Exactly what R.J. said! That she wanted us to go with her and Gage . That he had a gang that could have us all sitting pretty” She spat out quickly moving to another side of the house trying to get away but Vince was the one blocking the front door now. She looked between Vince at the front and Danse guarding the back. MacCready looked up at her with accusation now as she began to panic.

“Cait?” He asked looking at her suspiciously “ You two were talking for hours. I though you were for sure going to leave us behind. She didn’t __anything __ to you?

“Come on Cait” Vince pressured “I know you know something-”

“AHHH, THEY’RE AT NUKA WORLD!” she cried out, finally Breaking.


	11. What if there was a place with all the zip of Nuka Cola?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince decides it finally time to get an answer form the Overboss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Tigger warning*** i will put an aterik where it starts and ends ,its small, but just incase... If you can Handle Nipton in New Vegas you can handle this section but i'd rather be safe than sorry. 
> 
> Overboss' armor would be the all black variant of the Jill Valentine BSAA armor.

MacCready stared at Cait gobsmacked, his mouth hung open a gap, “You’ve known? You’ve known where she was this hole time?” but Cait didn’t answer him. She quietly grabbed a pen and paper then scribbled something down and handed it to Vince along with an old prewar hand held Radio.

“You’ve been talking to her this whole time?!” MacCready snapped.

“No!… not… the _whole_ time..” She corrected.

“What is this?” Vince asked.

“Those are Radio Channels, the top one is for your pipboy. They dole out patrols on that one, so tune into it and you should be able to hear some important info. Or just hear the bosses arguing, that’s always fun. The other one is the hand held channels. You can listen in on direct orders for each out post or call it into their dispatcher directly.

“Is that how we keep getting supplies every so often?” MacCready asked, Cait looked away and nodded her head.   
”I only call it in when I really think we’re getting low,” she justified  
”Where did you even get this Cait!” MacCready snapped.

“Gage.. he came by with it six months ago when you were out.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
”Cause I knew you’d want to get rid of it. I know how much you hate him, all of em.”  
”Damn right I do. I don’t want anything to do with those low life bastards. And here it is you’ve been talking with them the whole time.”

“Not the _whole_ time just like six months or so..” Cait said sheepishly

“It doesn’t fuckin matter how long Cait!” MacCready yelled “I thought we agreed we didn’t want anything to with Raiders and you’ve been inviting them here all along!” Vince stood by awkwardly unsure of what to do or say, eyes wide and mouth forming a tiny o and his eyes darted between the two. This was the messiest situation he had seen so far, he could understand where they were both coming from. Cait only bothered with them out of what she though was necessity, while MacCready fully felt and Vince truly believed, that they were capable of handling themselves.

“What happens now, Cait, when they gangs decide we owe them something, huh? What are you going to do when Gage comes to the door expecting repayment for his generosity!? Are just going to let him collar you? Or me? Or…Duncan…”

“Ok” Vince said finally stepping in, “I understand where your coming from but look at her. She isn’t proud of what’s happened here just give her a break ok?”  
”How ? I though this place was safe. Safe enough, at least, to bring my son here but now it seems like he was safer back in the Capital Waste. No… We’re not safe here. We can’t stay here anymore” MacCready said plopping down on the couch, dropping his head in hands.

“You can go to Sanctuary” Vince offered. “There’s a small community there but I put up a lot of the defenses myself. We can all go together, I need to head back there anyway. I think I’m gonna need Preston’s help with this too”  
”He could be useful for this endeavour” Danse agreed.

“Better then here” MacCready said hoping up and heading out the back door “should go get whatever I think is worth taking I guess…” Cait sat down at the kitchen table and rested her head on it. Vince could hear her crying into her arms and walked over placing a gentle hand on her back. “He’s right” she sniffled into the table “I put us all in danger taking help form them. I thought it couldn’t hurt if he didn’t know how we were getting the supplies. He didn’t need to know I was requesting them.”

“You had good intentions,” Vince said softly

“Intention don’t mean shite!” Cait said turning up to him, “It doesn’t matter how well intended a betrayal is. It’s stabbing em in the back that’s all the same” she wiped her eyes and sat back in the chair looking out the window.   
”Well, you got me there” he mumbled unsure what to say as one of the Automatons bumbled into the house.

“Greet-ings Bud-dy” it said in that typical monotone voice. It looked different then most bots, it’s body literally looked like a keg with a robot head attached “Would you like a cold one, or did you want to hear a joke?” Danse furrowed his brows looking down at the machine in disdain.

“A cold one?” Vince asked walked over to machine. The machine sputtered a moment an dispensed a bottle of Gwinnette beer. Vince picked up, and his eyes widened. The bottle was ice cold. He wasted no time prying the cap off via the bottle opener located on the bot and took a hearty gulp.

“Dear god” he said slowly “ Cold and refreshing . Do you know how log it’s been since I had a cold beer?” He asked rhetorically but that never stopped Danse before so it shouldn’t stop him now.

“Approximately 210 years depending on weather or not you had a drink the day the bombs dropped.”

“Never mind that we are soo taking him with us. Cait how do I set this thing?”

“Just tell it where you want it to go” MacCready said coming back into the room with a duffle bag and Duncan.“Buddy, where moving lets go” He called to the machine.  
”Please set the parameter for HOME” The bot said and after a painful exchange the ended with Danse unhooking the plug in from Vince’s pipboy and plugging it into the Automaton to receive the location information it needed, the group headed off on their long journey. 

* * *

“Wow,” MacCready said looking around as they crossed the bridge into sanctuary. Duncan had fallen asleep in his arms, head on shoulder, “Not what I would have pictured. You keep your crop by the edge of town? ” he couldn’t help but ask catching sight of a few settlers working the small garden near the on the hill side

“Yeah, right next to the water” Vince said as if that should be obvious that it was genius move.

“Never mind that its on a downward facing slop pointed toward …..right no defenses,” MacCready said with an eye roll.  
”That’s what Danse said” Vince replied tossing Danse a glance.  
”There’s a reason you shouldn’t leave the crop exposed...” Danse began but Vince waived him off  
”Oh my god between the two of you..I just……ugh we’ll fix it later.”

“Whatever, its your settlement,” MacCready chuckled with a smirk and shook his head.  
”It’s not _my _settlement,” Vince began as the turned up the road toward his old home, “It belongs whom ever wants to stay and is willing to pitch in. Anyway, pick any house you like except this one,” he said stopping outside the one he had claimed for himself and waved to it.

“Got it” MacCready said with a nod and headed onward eyeing the other houses as he went. Cait followed cautiously behind not sure if she was even going to be staying with him or picking her own place soon and the blue Assaultron known as Ada followed as well while Buddy began to meander .

Danse took this opportunity to do some maintenance on his Power Armor while Vince turned and ventured toward the garden to talk with Jun or Sturges. He hadn’t seen Preston on his usual patrol around the town. His venture was short as he came across Sturges sitting at some destroyed patio furniture smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer.

“Whats up, Vince?” he asked

“Hey, Sturges. Have you seen Preston?”  
”Nah, he got word of a settlement that needed help and went off to assist. Those other friends of yours went with him.”  
”Nuts…did he say when we would be back?”  
”No sorry.” _Great_, Vince thought, smiled and said this thanks to Sturges and headed back to the house. Danse was still looking over his armor rigorously and paid him no mind as he slipped passed him into the house for some r and r before heading out again. He dropped his pack on the floor in the living room and started down the hall but ran head straight into someone coming out of his room causing him to jump out of his skin.

“AH!” they both shouted slamming into each other then jumping apart and staring at the other person wide it to find it was only Deacon, “What the hell?!” Vince asked as adrenaline ran through his veins.

“Back at you!” Deacon said taking a deep breath

“What are you doing in my house?” Vince asked in confusion  
”Your house?” Deacon asked back equally confused.  
”Don’t…..just…don’t. I am too tired” Vince said with a sigh.  
”So am I” Deacon protested

“From what?” Vince asked a bit meaner than intended.

“Uhhh-” Deacon took a long pause looking past Vince through the front door at Danse who had come to the door when he heard the shouting. “Antiquing, mostly”

“What…ever..” Vince said shaking his head and heading past him down the hall to his room.

“Oh wait.. We figured out where the raiders are coming from. Planning on heading over there tomorrow, you in?”  
”Sounds like a terrible idea of course I’m in”

“Great, now let me nap in peace”  
”Where should I sleep?”  
”The couch, or I don’t know another house??” Vince said shutting the bedroom door.

Vince only napped for about an hour before he got up to check on the town. They had some small needs but he wasn’t sure how to get them done. The heavy duty water purify the raiders had set up broke but he didn’t know what was wrong with it, and some of the settlers were complaining about the defenses but there wasn’t anything thing he could do about it. He needed to consult Preston on that one.

“Yeah,” MacCready signed shaking his head, folding his arms across his chest “so glad we left our heavily guarded, fully functioning farm to come here”  
”At least Gage doesn’t know you’re here,” Vince pointed out and MacCready had nothing on that point.

“Well, why not just asked the soldier boy here to have some supplies sent up?” MacCready asked   
”The Brotherhood does not share recourse with outside settlements” said Danse  
”Right, I forgot how cheer you guys are. You guys use to help” MacCready grumbled

“That was a misguided decision from a less then capable former Elder,” Danse informed.

“Yea, helping people is always extremely misguided,” MacCready rebutted and Danse opened his mouth to respond but Vince intervened before they could really start arguing.

“Is this going to be a normal thing for you two?” he asked looked at them tiredly

“Probably” MacCready answered honestly.

They all turned their head to the sky as they heard a sound and saw a Vertibird fly overhead and land up the hill from them. Danse wondered who was coming by, it’s not like anyone in the Brotherhood knew they were here. MacCready had a panicked look crosse his face, “Wait,” He said grabbing Danse’s arm causing the soldier to look down at him with irritation “is the Brotherhood here….in its _entirety_ from the Capital Wasteland?” MacCready asked  
”More or less” Danse said

“Oh dear god,” the mercenary said quietly with panic in his voice. He turned fully to Danse, back toward the road leading up to the Vault and asked ,”You wouldn’t happen to know a woman by the name of Vale-” MacCready didn’t get to finish his request.

“BOBBY-JO!!!!!!” Valezka’s soprano voice called out from down the road as she ran up to them as fast as she could. MacCready spun around and terror looking at the women with wide eyes.

“NO!” he shouted and she wrapped him up in a tight hug, lifting him off the ground and spun him around a few times.

“GOT OFF ME MUNGO!” MacCready cried causing Danse and Vince to exchange looks.

“Mungo?” Vince asked to Danse who shrugged, “how do you two know each other?” Vince asked when she had finally put MacCready down.

“This is my little brother” she announced happily.

“Oh hell no! I am in no way related to you weirdo!” MacCready protested.

“Oh calm down Bobby Jo. Good god it’s been too long since I’ve seen you” she said cheerfully hugging him tightly, knocking his cap off as he struggled to get away. He looked like a terrorized cat as he pushed away from her .  
”Not long enough” MacCready Complained   
”And where is my sweet nephew?” she said finally releasing him to look down the road and spot the toddler with Cait not far behind him coming their way.  
”No way in hell Duncan is call you aunt!” MacCready hissed  
”Too late!” Valezka said in a sing song Voice skipping off into the Distance after the toddler had spotted her and squealed ‘auntie’ to the best of his ability. 

“What brings you up this way?” Vince asked Paladin Valezka as she handed Duncan off to his father, whom marched off disgruntled to the yellow house in the cul-de-sac that he had picked out for them.

“Just thought I’d come up and see if the settlement needed any help. Also I wanted to see if you were around up here. I wanted your help with something” she said turning to Vince  
”Whats that?” he asked   
”This is a….sensitive mission, ” she said looking at Danse who rolled his eyes but removed himself from the conversation. He knew better then to argue with his superiors “lets talk in private” she suggested

“Sure” Vince said and led her into the yellow house he claimed as his own, “So whats up?” he asked once they got inside. Valezka did a quick look around the house and then began in a hushed voice,

“Three years ago Maxson sent in a Recon team to the Commonwealth, they never reported back. On the record they are considered MIA/ KIA. Typically the Brotherhood doesn’t send out a follow up team to look into these matters, not having the man power or resources to do so, but that’s where I come in. It’s my duty to look into formal inquiries, with in reason, amongst other covert operations on behalf of Arty.”  
”Arty?” Vince questioned, his brows shooting sky eye at the familiarity with which she spoke of the Elder.   
”Oh whatever ‘Elder Maxson’,” she said making a face “Danse will be the first to tell you anyone on Recon is basically volunteering for suicide mission. It’s just part of the risk. Since we are now in the Commonwealth, Danse submitted a formal request to look into it, which means _I_ have to look into it but I don’t know the area,while_ you… _do”  
”So you just need me to play tour guide?”   
”Mmmm yeah. Basically”  
”Alright, well do you have a time limit on when you need this done? I got a lead on my sister I need to follow”  
”Not really,” she chuckled, “I mean it’s been three years so far”

“Got it” there was an awkward pause and Vince couldn’t help by pry, “You speak so informally of Elder Maxson”  
”Oh cripes, just don’t tell Danse, hell berate me all day long for the slip.”  
”_He’ll_ berate _you?_ Don’t you out rank him?”  
”Yeah, yeah but you know Danse. He takes it personal when you ‘slight’ Maxson. It’s just…I slip sometimes you know.. I’ve known Arthur since he was..what.. ten? I still see him like a little brother. Like MacCready and I’ve been teasing _him_ since Little Lamplight and with all the shit he’s gone through lately…..he needs the consistency”  
”You tease MacCready for the sole sake of consistency??” Vince couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity.

“Ugh yea…” she said playfully “got to put a smile on his face somehow. I mean….it’s hard when you lose your spouse” she gave him a soft smile.

“I had no idea..” Vince said more seriously, he could relate. On some level.   
”He doesn’t talk about it much. Lucy, was sweet. There was no real right answer for what happened but I know he blames himself. So if I got to take the brunt of his anger from time to time to get his mind off it… I will. I don’t care if I look like a damn fool doing it. He’s family”

“Right” Vince signed letting his mind wander to what they might find in Nuka World. What Vic might be like. _She’s family. _

“So,” Vince started, changing the subject, “Are you coming along for the ride?”

“Nah, I think I’ll hang around here and help out where I can. If you guys take too long to come back, I’ll make sure the Brotherhood kicks the door down to get you guys back”

“That’s… actually a good idea” he agreed.

“I like to think so” she said flashing him a playful smile and headed out the door.

* * *

The small party officially made of Vince, Danse and Deacon headed out bright and early the next morning, Vince had chosen to forgo his Power Armor this trip. As much as he loved the armor, he didn’t have as many Cores left on him and didn’t want to Risk it, to Danse’s disapproval. Vince had asked Cait and MacCready if they wanted to come along witch they emphatically denied. After a an hour and a half of walking, Vince started to look confused down at his pipboy then up at the sky and back down to his pipboy.

“Are you alright, Vincent?” Danse asked

“Yea, yeah.” Vince said absently.

“You seem confused” Danse observed.

“It’s fine, we just have to find the I-95 and follow it in to Nuka World” Vince said not really listening searching the sky again.

“What is an I-95?” asked Danse

“Interstate 95. The Highway. Common history buff,” Deacon answered popping his sunglasses up slightly as he scratched under his eye.

“Yeah” Vince confirmed as they walked along heading southwest, “This maps just a little hard to read” Vince grumbled looking back down at his pipboy and slowing to a stop as he tilted head head in confusion.

“Where…..” he said quietly to himself. Danse came up beside him and attempted to get a look at the map.

“Vincent” he said sternly grabbing his arm and turning it more toward himself “Am I to assume this is the prime objective?” he questioned pointing toward the little map maker Vince had figured out he could pin to the desired location.  
”Y-yes” Vince said hesitantly. Danse was using his ‘Dad voice’ as Vince would describe it, which always made him nervous.

“Huuuuhhgh” Danse signed heavily with frustration, “If this is the designated location, and this is the I-95 you are looking for, we are too far south to see it which is why you are confused. We passed it about thirty minutes ago. In short we’re going the wrong way” Vince couldn’t help the flush of embarrassment that spread across his face and Deacon groaned as well. Danse released Vince’s arm and turned around heading back the way they came.

“So you know,” Danse began “ Your map is not facing the direction you are. It’s the same as looking at a road map.”

“Noted” Vince said sheepishly as they arched back up the road and after a the thirty minute hike back Danse pointed to the ruined over pass not far in the distance and said, “I believe that is your I-95”

“Yeah.. We just need to follow it west. You’ll see two giant Nuka Cola Bottles on the left think. Can’t miss it.” They walked the rest of the way in silence with Danse leading the way only stopping to look over at Vince’s map and determine where to go next. Another hour’s walk and they found saw the large Nuka Cola bottles in the distance. _Thank god…_Vince thought but it was gone as quick as it came because as they neared they saw more and more raiders. They slowed their approach and took up cover behind of the giant bottles as they watched a few raiders walking toward the destroyed parking structures then cautiously followed suit. They were fallowing along well, staying out of sight and keeping their distance till Vince tripped and kicked a clutch of tin cans causing all the raiders to turn their attention to Vince who was on his hands and knee in the open near the monorail entrance.

Vince froze as he heard the guns being cocked and pointed at him.

“How the fuck…” he heard Gage’s thick accent say slowly and he turned his head up cautiously to see him standing on the top of the steps with another guy in bright cloths and armor with blue paint on his face and red hair. The raiders had parted to either side giving him a clear line of sight up to the raider leader. Danse and Deacon took their losses and came out into the open guns drawn but not aimed at the raiders. Gage shook his head at them, “You fuckers just don’t know when to quit do you?” he said lighting a Cigarette as he stood at the double doors that led to Nuka World’s tram. Vince scrambled to his feet with Gage rolling his eyes at him.

“I …I know you said you don’t know where my sister is but maybe…she’s just one of your recruits and you don’t know it…I just…*sighs* would really appreciate a chance to talk to your leader. Maybe they know her?” Vince asked with a bit of gentleness in his voice that cause the Pack members to howl and whoop and the other man with Gage spoke up, “Oh god let us kill this little whelp and be done with it.”  
Gage held up a hand silencing him

“Mas, go on ahead and tell the boss she’s got company.”  
”UUghhh,” the red headed raider groaned but replied “On it” and slipped into the building and shortly after they heard the tram part of the theme park taking a clutch of raiders with him while the rest took up their patrol routes. Gage took up a casual seat on the stairs smoking leisurely, reclining against the pavement.

“Soo..” Vince began trying to make small talk with the raider “You guys getting into child care with all that stuff” Gage turned his attention back to Vince narrowing his eyes at him

“Who the fuck are you again?”he asked with the Cigarette between his lips.

“Ugh, Vince. Durand”  
”Well Ugh Vince Durand, your ass needs to learn to not be so damn nosy before it gets you killed.”Vine swallowed hard but kept to himself. He turned to Danse who looked liked he had a weeks worth of berating lined up already provided they survive the events of walking into a raider den, without back up, and only the three of them. Deacon on the other hand lounged casually against a wall smoking a cigarette.

After a long awkward lull in conversation, they heard a crackle as Gage’s hand held radio go off. He shifted in his seat and pulled the radio off his belt clip and held the button to talk down “Go ahead” he said lazily and held it up to his ear to receive his message then responded, “Yeah Boss. ...Nah.. some dumb ass looking for his sister....That’s what I said.” Vince could barley hear the voice coming over the hand held, there was something familiar to it but he couldn’t put a finger on it. Gage looks up at them now “Three of em, one guy in power armor, two of em look like the Brotherhood types. Alright Boss,” with that Gage got to his feet and nodded toward the monorail station, “Let’s go” he said and headed inside as they all heard the sound of the Monorail returning.

The ride took about 30 minutes and popped them out at a decrepit depot will rubble and ..blood stains?? Vince was the first out of the Monorail and headed straight for the Elevator which was not responding as he pressed the button. He looked around the room as Danse and Deacon came off the Monorail and saw signs pointing toward the door of the stairs. Vince got a bad feeling but headed for the door away.

“Ah ah not that way” Gage said stopping them from heading down the stairs, “trust me” he chuckled and called over the Radio to send the elevator up, it dinged and opened shortly after and group road down in awkward silence.

“This way” Gage said leading through the parking lot on the left.

Vince followed closely behind Gage as he escorted them through the main gates of Nuka World, Danse casually following behind him, and Deacon brang up the rear. Vince didn’t know how the Paladin stayed so calm. His own nerves were getting to him. The Raiders he came to identify were Pack members greeted Gage as they past from a simple “hi” to high fives and questions of weather or not he had been into any trouble lately. Animals ran around the area unleashed but clearly tamed. Mole rats, mongrels, the works. He almost shit himself when he saw a Deathclaw nonchalantly pass by in tow of a Pack member like a well trained dog.

They moved down the main street to the next area and he saw more and more people in those gaudy suits. Clearly cleaner pressed and well maintained more so then their wild counter parts. He half expected them to be drinking latte’s and espresso shot’s, the hipsters.***** But then it started to get creepy the further they went. And across walls and hanging on polls were a range from skeletons to decaying corpses to clearly fresh kills. All people, Gunners, opposing raiders, it didn’t matter.

Then came to one that made Vince want to crawl out of his skin and run for the hills. On pole hung a man, still alive crucified, pointing to his left. The Direction they were heading. He looked down at them as they passed but didn’t say a word. There was a similar body on the right hand side of the path but they had been dead sometime though. *****As they came to the end of that road way he saw the giant fountain, in front of that a group of people and behind them three poles holding three bodies and three names under those bodies form left to right Dixie, Nisha, Savoy and a banner that flapped in the breeze above them that read _“those who defied the Overboss”._

Gage halted them about twenty feet form the group at the base of the polls. From left to right stood a guys Vince could only describe looking like that one douche bag from sales everyone hated (you know the one) in Rust Devil Yellow heavy armor. Next to him a man and a woman in those fancy suites the man with brown hair and the woman with blonde hair tied back into a pony tail. In the middle directly ahead of him was a petite woman, standing perfectly straight backed, hands on hips, well armored with a silver mask that had jagged pieces coming out of it that reminded him of the statue of liberty, and covered all of her face but her mouth. The symbolism of her all black armor with what he assumed was a ballistic vest style red corset in the shape of an hour glass around her waist. _The Black Widow, deadliest spider known to man_ . Gage took his place at her left side (Vince’s right) and beside him was a red headed man in Pack attire and blue paint on his face.

It was almost a bit comical to see Gage standing next to the small women he presumed was the Overboss. Gage had easily a head and half over her but yet here it was they all answered to this woman.

“Well, well” She started, her voice was smooth and reminded him of a 900 number. Not that he new from personal experience. “I’ve been hearing someone was looking everywhere for us. So what do you want?” a paused filled the air and Vince wasn’t sure what to say to the women.

“Speak” she said curtly. Her voice was low and silky, yet strong and intimidating. There was something familiar about it.

“Watch your tone scum” Danse replied. The Raider Boss turned her head toward Danse and fired a warning shot at his head. Vince heard the .44 bullet ping of Danse’ armor, his head snipping to Danse’s direction his heart rate pounding in his ears.

“Quiet tin-can.” She bit her voice still and thick “you are in my domain now and you without a helmet.. My temper has been know to be shorter” she dropped her gun to her hip and fixed her eyes back at Vince. He stared at Danse’s a bit long but he wasn’t looking at the man his mind was searching. He knew that voice.  
”Speak already. You didn’t come all this way to stare did you?” She asked, and then it dawned on him and his brow knotted in confusion as he whipped his head around to the Raider Boss.

“Vic????” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just had so much shit happen this week.... i can't even.


	12. Sex, Metal, Barbie, Homicidal Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic is not what Danse expects. Until she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck in the chapter for so long as i had part of it written but didn't know how to finish it off.
> 
> As usual sensitive content will signaled with * before and at the end of the section for those who do not wish to read it . 
> 
> I leave you with this Verse from Sex, Metal, Barbie by In This Moment which inspired this chapter .  
"Excuse me can tell me the worst thing you've herd about me? Maybe that I'm a little harlot, homicidal queen. You know i heard that I don't belong in this scene. Sex, Metal, Barbie, Whore, Attention fiend. You know I heard that I'm a haters dream, Low class, white trash, I'm so obscene. You know I heard that I should be ashamed."

All the elite’s raised theirs guns at them now, and a smile spread across her lips. She slowly removed the helmet, her pale pink under cut pony tail blew in the breeze. It was Vic alright, a little worse for wear and a few new tattoos but it was her all the same.

“All this time?” He asked his voice shaky, “I’ve been looking every where for you.”  
”You looking for me?” she asked with amusement in her voice, “How quaint. As I have been looking every where for you.” She said smoothly holding up a hand and the others pointed their weapons to the ground and relaxed.

“You said you didn’t know anyone named Vic?” He tossed the accusation to Gage, and noticed the side eye Vic gave him which caused a prick of red to color the raiders ears.

“Yeah well,” Gage grumbled looking to his left.

“Vince, let us speak alone,” She offered and walked toward her left around the fountain, “Gage” she said his name and he complied with a look that said he knew he was in for an ass chewing.

They followed coming to the base of Fizztop Mountain and up a ramp to a small wooden over look where she took a seat, lounging in the corner of a red couch, right arm resting on the arm rest, left arm across the back of the couch, her legs crossed touching the floor. Her helmet sat on the side table next to her.

“Sit, Vince,” she meant it to be politer than it came out but almost a year as the Overboss and you get use to talking in demands.

“What, am I one of your dogs now?” He couldn’t help but ask sharply hearing an irritated grown come from Gage who stood in a corner near the ramp way.

“No, but I can make sure to collar your friends if you don’t start acting a bit more agreeable” she reminded. Vince signed but flopped into the chair across from her. Deacon and Danse opted for standing opposite of Gage. An awkward and tense silence passed between all of them, no one quite sure what to say. They had come for answers on Vic’s where-about’s and here they had them. Vic herself in the flesh, leader of the infamous raider gang sweeping the Commonwealth by storm.

“I …am so confused” Vince admitted dropping his head into his hands

“Well lets start with how the fuck you got out of that vault?” Vic asked sharply. “I’ve spent the better half of almost two years trying to figure it out and here you are..”  
”Two. Years????” he said with surprise looking up at her.  
”Almost, and don’t avoid the question, deny and counter accuse doesn’t work on me.” she was growing impatient, drumming her fingers across the back of the couch.

“Deny and what? I don’t know the pod just opened one day and I fell out face first. You and Shaun were gone…I was alone…” His voice broke at the end, falling to a whisper.  
”How did an infant get out of the Vault?” Vic asked

“So he was there when you got out?” Vince asked, hoping coming to his voice.  
”I honestly don’t know. I didn’t bother to check” She dismissed, Vince’s expressing fell

“Worlds greatest aunt award goes to…”He said under his breath.

“Don’t get smarmy with me when I could snap my fingers and have you fed to the animals.”She threatened.

“Jesus….when did you turn into…this” he said referring to all of her. She averted her eyes for the first time looking at the edge of the couch where she played with a loose string in the couches upholstery and cleared her throat.  
”How long have you been looking for me?” she asked instead.   
”I don’t know two maybe three months?” she then lulled her eyes over to Gage who shifted uneasily.

“And you have known…..how long?” she asked casually  
”Not two fucking months” he snipped back.

“hmm” was her reply keeping her cold intimidating gaze on him in thought, “I had hoped” she said barley above a whisper and turning her attention back to the thread. “So what do you want Vince?” she asked finally looking back to him.

“What I want?”he asked in exasperation, “Just to find my sister, the only person in my family left.”  
”Only person? What about your son?” she asked   
”Missing” he reminded, she looked back at Gage about to tear him a new one because she had taken great pains to make sure children were off limits until Vince followed up with “Institute took him” which caused her to return her gaze to her brother.

“They’re a blight on the Commonwealth” she finally said after a moment  
”Something we agree on” Danse said under his breath.

“Damn even the raider Queen hates em” Deacon couldn’t help a chuckle.

“I hate everyone equally” she said turning those ferocious eyes on him and Danse could swear her audibly heard Deacon gulp.

“I would liked to make you an offer, dear brother” she began turning back to Vince.

“What kind of an offer”  
”Yeah, what kind of an offer?” Gage asked a bit uppity looking over at her but she gave a short dismissive wave at him.

“A simple one…. You stay here ….with me”

“What?!” was said collectively form everyone present except Vic.

“Stay here with you and your marry men?? I don’t think so..”  
”Yes. Stay here with me and my army ,and resources, and most importantly… me… to help find your son”

Vince had to consider that offer a moment sitting back in his seat. Danse looked at him as if he couldn’t believe he was even considering it but Vic was honestly probably one of the smartest people left in this god awful world. She had moved in to higher grades as child to challenge her. Finishing high school work when most kids started middle school and was practically done with college work by the time she was 17. All her tutors had insisted she was Einstein levels of smart.   
”The Brotherhood has far more resources to offer and a proper coat of arms for this endeavor” Danse snapped back bringing Vince back from memory lane.

“Please” she said dismissively with a flick of her wrist in his direction keeping her focus on her bother.

“N-no” Vince said with a touch of Danse’s self righteousness as he snapped out of his seat. She stared him down a mite longer as it dawned on him, that he might not have a say in this at all. She could simply not allow them to leave.

“So be it” she said instead turning her head and looking out over the fountain. Gage made a grumbled of annoyance.

“So….. we can go?” Vince ventured to ask a bit dumbly. She lulled her head back toward him, gave a lite shrug flicking her fingers in the air.They turned tail and ushered off before she could change her mind passing Gage, who looked more then displeased as the walked down the ramp and off toward the way they had come earlier.

When they were far enough out of ear shot she turned to Gage, “Gage….”she called him softly.

“Yeah boss” he sighed a bit unhappily

“Tell Mason to put them in the Cages. Separately.” A happy smirk crossed his lips ,”You got it boss,” he said pulling out his radio and signaled ahead of them to intercept.

* * *

“Well who could have predicted this?” Deacon said form his cage across the way to Danse and Vince.

“Me” Danse said shortly sitting on the floor with his head in hands. He was a bit too tall to stand in his cell without hunching, so sitting was required. He was also pretty sure they had purposefully put him in the smaller cage. Some how Deacon was allowed to keep his glasses, while the rest of them where stripped down to their basics. Well at least Danse felt stripped down after getting yanked, almost literally, from his Power Armor. He knew better than to trust a raider but Vince was so convinced his sister would keep to her word.

They were left there for three days, and Danse would have been worried they had been forgotten if not for the fact countless Pack Members passed them daily and still remembered to bring them food and water..most of the time. Vince was the first to go, obviously. On that third day of captivity they were woken early in the morning to Gage banging on the cages for Vince to, “Wake up numb nuts. Your sister wants you.” He was collared, hand cuffed and lead out with a chain like leash as the raider dragged him out of Pack compound.

Danse thought he and Deacon would be left to rot or fed to one of the animals for entertainment for the raiders…or both. That thought seemed even more like a reality when Mason showed up with chains, collars and handcuff a few days later. He was seriously taken aback when Mason reach through the bars and pull Danse by the collar of his suit. Hard. slamming him against the bars. Danse was no light weight but Mason didn’t look as strong as he was.

He was collard, cuffed and chained then let out of the cage, like Vince had been. They were led out through the gets of the Theater and then out the gets of the park, heading south by southwest. _A plethora of barren land, _Danse observed looking around as they walked behind Mason, _easy enough for them to execute us and throw the bodies in an unmarked grave._ He thought this way, mostly, for the whole thirty minute walked until they came across an old diner. Then he was truly confused as he was sure death was inevitable at this point.

He saw the petite silhouette of the Overboss to their left under an awning of what use to be an out door seating area as she played fetched with a dog. Under different circumstances, the scene would look peaceful. Just a woman playing with her dog on a fair weathered day. The crushing reality of the fact that this was, for lack of a better word, Queen of the Raiders playing fetch with a dog she had most likely ordered to devour her enemies put the view in a different perspective.

“Hey Boss!” Mason called her attention to them as they neared. The woman turned to look at them a moment then whistled for her dog and approached them.

“Sit, Hank” she said to the black and tan dog who was panting happily with a ball in his mouth. Mason secured them to a link in the ground before her.

“Here you go ,Boss. The prisoners as you requested and only slightly worse for wear.” Mason said a bit too eagerly. Something about him seemed like a dog trying to please its owner.

“Thank you” she said almost paying him attention at all as she pat the rottweilers head as he sat next to her. He waited around a bit longer as if expecting to be rewarded but left promptly after receiving a look of confusion from the Overboss.

“Now that we’re ride of poor company,” she began turning her attention to them as Hank trotted into the dinner, “My brother made a distinct case for you two-”

“Where is Vincent?” Danse cut her off. She looked up at him raising her brows at his boldness.

“Out” she replied shortly “Perhaps I was wrong to listen to his case for you two and I should feed you to the Gatorclaws instead.”  
”The what?” Deacon asked a bit worried, she treated him to sweet smirk that made his blood run cold.

“What case, exactly, did your brother make on our behalf?” asked Danse turning her attention back to him.  
”He, suggested, I might able to negotiate a…peace.. between our factions”  
”Peace? With raiders? I don’t think so.” Danse dismissed  
”I am not after a civil war for the Commonwealth,” she said looking off into the distance on their left a moment before continuing firmly, “This is my territory and I plan to keep it that way. I only wish for us to come to and understanding..” she offered

“Being still chained doesn’t lend much credence to your claims,” Danse said sharply pulled on his restraints causing the chains to rattle.

“Then remove them,” she said shorty to which he scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Do you not know how?” she asked with a shake of her head. “These militant forces these days haven’t taught you much, if you can’t get out of a set of handcuffs.”  
”Well enlighten us oh great one” Deacon said. A smirk spread on her face and she turned her attention to him stepping in front of him.

“Curious.….” she said with a hum of thought then said “all you have to do is dislocate your thumb and slip out with ease” she said

“Oh right I forgot self mutilation was an option” he said and shook his head.

“No?” she asked after a long pause and Deacon remained silent, “What about yo-” she hardly finished her sentence as she turned toward Danse, whose hand wrapped around her throat and pulled her close toward him as he tested the bounds of his restraint around his neck.

“Heh” she said eyeing the cuff hanging from his wrist and held up her right hand which held the detonator button for his collar. Danse’s eyes shifted to the control in her hand, his expression dropping as she said softly “Let go” to which he obeyed.

“Give me your other hand” Vic said and Danse complied begrudgingly. She took it gingerly and looked him in the eye as she pushed his thumb back into place. He groaned clenching his eyes shut in pain as all herd the crack. “That’ll be swollen for a few days, lets put some ice on that” she said heading inside.

“You have ice?” Danse asked when she returned putting the ice wrapped in a rag on his hand.

“Of course” she said removing the cuff from his other wrist. She studied his expression a moment before she tugged his chain causing him to lower toward her, she slide her hand around the metal collar and after a few snaps the collar swung free from his neck and she set it aside.

He looked down a her with suspicion and asked, “Why did you remove my shackles?”

“You earned it” she said simply

“What’s to stop me from killing you now?” he asked standing straight but still icing his hand  
”Oh gawd” Vic sighed looking down a moment before squaring off to him, “Let me guess. You’ve gotten on in life by being the biggest motherfucker around, right?” the question was rhetorical and he answered her with a stare because damned if she wasn’t wrong. Yes he had proved himself in combat but he knew there was a grain of truth to her statement. “Thought so. We’ll I’ve had to _prove_ myself from the day I was born, that I was capable. So just keep this in mind, bigger men then you have tried and bigger men then you have died. Understood?” Danse just turned his attention back to icing his hand.

“Now as I said, I wanted to come to some form of an agreement with your gang..” She said heading into the dinner waving for him to follower her in, to which he complied.  
”The Brotherhood is _not_ a gang” he said adamantly. She rolled her eyes, “please” she sighed, “Sure seemed like one they way some of your envoys showed up demanding _tribute_ from one _my_ settlements.” she turned looking at him incredulously leaning against a large table well inside the dinner, which was surprisingly sparse. Completely stripped bare save for some makeshift stares to his left and a close off are to his right that doubled as a room with a bed.   
”You’re settlements” he asked with scoff “I think you meant your subjects or slaves” he retaliated taking this opportunity to get a look at the dinner. Further into the back left off the room was another closed off area. He could some what see a small kitchen area back there. The room they stood in now had a couch to the back side of the room where the dog lay across the couch chewing on the ball and the table she stood near was in the center. There were a few chairs around is as if she expected company for dinner.  
”They are as free to live their life as you are” she pointed out moving toward him folding her arms across her chest.   
”But only by your say so” he recalled what she had done to Sanctuary moving away toward the other side of the table now.  
”We offer them protection form _all_ the hardships of this life. Even the likes of you and your ‘Brotherhood’.”

“Neither the Brotherhood nor I are a threat to the Commonwealth”

“Oh really?” She asked and walked up the stair to the second level returned a few moments later with a stack of T60 model helmets in the Brotherhood colors. She damn near slammed each helmet one by one on the table in front of him the last one pours out a small pool of holotags before she set it down on the table. Six helmets total, and a the tangle of tags he wasn’t sure where to begin a count on.

“Each one of these assholes attached one of my _settlements_, not an outpost. Settlement, with farmers and crops and livestock, making demands for half the crop but offering nothing in return. So go right the hell a head and tell me that isn’t raider like.” She stared him down hard and he had no argument to make. She wasn’t right, he just knew there was no point in arguing with her. The Brotherhood was _nothing_ like her raider scum. 

“Are you guys done yet?” Deacon asked his voice drifting in through the open door. She walked to the frame and looked out at him.

“I honestly forgot you were even here” she said looking over at him. “What do you want?”  
”Ugh freedom!”  
”Then free yourself”

“nyahh” Deacon moaned in irritation pulling on his chains and began to pace in a circle. She looked back in at Danse a moment and pursed her lips in though. “Vince is running some errands with Gage. Feel free to make yourself at home until they get back later” she said and headed out the door toward the outside booths.

* * *

Danse took her up on that offer looking around the dinner thoroughly. The kitchen was well stocked on had the large freezers he had seen in other run down ruins up and running like nothing and a large table he presumed was for cleaning animals, or a least hoped it was with all the blood stains on it. . The side room on this level had two sets of bunk beds and he assumed this is where Vince had slept since being brought to her. He went up to the second level and found a large room up there with multiple views of the area. A large bed was in the middle with a few chairs and dresses on either side, lined with clutter. He took a moment to look through the things laying about. Nothing too unusual, a hair brush, water bottle, some model robots, a Buffout bottle….He picked up the bottle and looked at the label in confusion. _Folic Acid. Hmmm_ he put the bottle down where he found it and turned to see a suite of power armor in black enclave armor strung up on an Armor dock in the corner, but disregarded it and headed back down stairs then out the door.

“Danse” Deacon semi whispered and waving him over as best he could. “Help me”  
”You and I both know you are capable of getting out of that” Danse said walking over toward him. Deacon groaned tossing his head back, “I am not breaking any part of my body for that” he said and Danse had to bob his head in understanding. His thumb was still swollen and tender even after finding some gauze to wrap it with.

“You don’t have a bobby pin?” Danse offered and he watched as the idea took Deacon who snapped his head forward and then began digging in his pocket until low and behold he found one. With a few simple movements her handcuffs where off and on the ground with hims quickly unhooking the chain attached the collar.

“Damn it” he sighed his hands going to the collar. He looked over at Vic who had taken up residence at a booth across from him a ways.

“Hey!” He called trying to get her attention she replied with s simple “Wha--” but didn’t turned look up at him. “I got the cuffs off. Can you take the collar off now?”  
”No” she replied simply.

“Worth a shot” he shrugged

“There’s water inside” Danse said and Deacon nodded and head inside. Danse turned his attention toward the raider and steeled himself with determination before taking softer than he was use to steps toward her. Vince would just have to forgive him, but someone was going to have to take her out before she could reek anymore havoc on the world.

“Stealth is not your forte, big guy” Vic said without looking at him as he froze in place. He knew it but he had to try. She lulled her head over to him.

“What was your plan, exactly?” she asked not really caring, “Sneak up on me and kill me? How?”

“Honestly I didn’t past wrap my hands around your throat”  
”Kinky” she said with a small smile and looked back at the table missed the slight pink that came to his cheeks. “You tried that already though” she said.  
”I don’t have a collar on this time” he reminded

“True enough” she said with a small bob to her head leaning on the table, her hands under her chin and she looked up at him standing there like a lemming. A small grin came to her and she bit on her pinky nail on her right hand and said to him, “Play with me” as she set up a chess board “You do know how to play chess?” She asked after word

“Yes” he snipped but came around and sat across from her anyway.

“I’m white this round” she said turning the board around .

“There are no white pieces” he pointed out, both sides were black.

“These” she pointed at her side “the ones with…..red…paint. Are the white pieces.” She said. He wasn’t convinced about the ‘red paint’ at all. She started, moving her Pawn to e4. Danse narrowed his eyes a her and moved his to e5 blocking her off. She moved a pawn to f4. He took her pawn without word, while she ran her right index finger over her top lip as a small smile twitched at her mouth. She move her bishop up to C4. He scoffed at her and moved his queen to h4.

“Check” he said. She let her tongue glide across her teeth as she smiled and moved her King to f1. He moved another pawn to b5. She popped a brow in curiosity looking the board over a moment, then took his pawn at b5 with her bishop. He moved his knight to f6, she moved hers to f3. Then he moved his queen back to h6 , while she moved a pawn to d3. He moved his knight to h5 and grinned at her picking up a glass and taking along drink. Her eyes moved about the the board in careful consideration, drumming her fingers on the table until she hummed and moved her knight to h4, he quickly moved his queen to g5.

“Are you giving up your bishop or your knight?” He asked a bit smugly

“Neither” she said and moved her knight to f5. He gave a small sigh and moved a pawn to c6.

“You’ve left your bishop exposed.” he pointed out

“And you you’re knight.” she reminded moving a pawn to g4, he moved his knight to f6. After a small pause she moved her rook to g1 and he took her bishop with his pawn. She then moved another pawn to h4 and he moved his queen to g6 . She moved her pawn up to h5.

“Careful,” she said in a sing song voice

“You’re the one who lost a bishop” he pointed out and moved his queen to g5. She moved her queen to f3.

“Clever” he said as pulled his knight back to g8. She moved her remaining bishop taking his pawn at f4. he grunted unhappily and pulled his queen back to f6, she immediately places a knight at c3.

“You’ve developed nothing but your queen” she pointed out with a soft grin playing at her lip, till she pulled the lower left corner between her teeth gently.

“Don’t get cocky” he snapped looking the board over and moved his bishop to c5. She sat back looking at the board her fingers laced in front of her, resting her mouth against them then moved her knight to d5. He moved his queen, taking her pawn at b2. she moved her last bishop up to d6. He took her rook at a1.

“Check, What are you doing?” Danse said looking over the board as she moved her king to e2. His bishop took her last rook at a1 and she moved a pawn to e5 with out hesitation.

“Really?” he scoffed lifting a brow at her. _Not to smart after all_ he though“Are you even trying?”

“Think about it” she said with a small smile. He moved his knight to a6. Her knight took his pawn at g7. he moved his king to d8. She moved her queen to f6.

“check” She said and he used his knight to take her queen scoffing and shaking his head, he held up her queen

“You lost your most powerful piece” he said as if he were speaking to an initiate who was too green on an op “You have no rooks, you have one bishop left, and you wasted time moving a single pawn to…to..…”He stopped looking over the board as a wide smile took her face and she moved her bishop to e7.

“Check mate” she said softly

“You sacrifice your queen?” he asked in confusion looking down at the piece still in hand.

“the queen may hold the most power on the board…but she doesn’t need to stay on the board for the game to be won” She pointed out.

They heard the commotion of dogs barking singling Gage’s return.

“Keep it “ she said tossing a glance to him as he stared at the queen piece. He looked up over at her with a questioning look. “I found a better collectable set and Gage…Doesn't understand enough to play.” she said the part quietly with a hint of sadness. “he always wants me to ‘king’ him.”  
”That’s checkers” Danse said.

“Don’t get me started” she said holding up a hand.

* * *

He was happy to see Vince following not far behind Gage who had a large tan dog next to him and lighter colored pitbull ran toward Vic with full force while a fluffy gray-blue dog that kind of looked like a wolf trotted next to Vince. He was slowed by dragging a large Radstag behind him.

Vic crouched to one knee as the pitbull howled its joy to see her and practically knocked her over.She laughed happily as the dog licked her face and jumped all over her.

“The fuck’s he doin’ without a collar?” Gage asked eyeing Danse as he got near. She looked up at Danse a moment still petting the dog then rose and said “he earned it” to which Gage groaned and came up behind Vic and placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head back to him, he lowered his face and pressed a hard kissed to her while glaring Danse down as if he were marking his territory before everyone before heading into the dinner. Vic rolled her eyes but turned her attention to the other dogs as they approached.

“Danse!” Vince said happily as he neared the other tan dog coming up to Vic now for some pets along with the wolfy one.

“Good boy Bear. Good boy Joey” the pit whined at her a moment “Oh Lucky you know you’re my best boy” he barked happily.

“Vincent” Danse replied as Vince finally reached them letting go of the Radstag and doubling over and breathing heavily.

“You alright there?” Vic asked. Vince waved her off but struggled to say ,“fff-f-fine.”

“Where were you?” Danse borderline demanded

“Hunting” he gasped finally standing straight up, “with Gage…for dinner”

“He can’t hit the broad side of a barn” Gage grumbled picking up the stag with much more ease than Vince had and carrying it inside. A sentiment Danse could agree with at least. Vince could definitely benefit form some more training.

Vic whistled for the dogs and the obediently lining up expectantly. Vic made her way inside and found Gage already cleaning the stag as she wen to the canned dog food and set the filled bowls in front of them.

“Wait” she commanded to them and they looked at her eagerly. She paused for a several minutes that even gave Danse anxiety until she made a couple clicking noises with her tongue and the dogs dug in happily.

Vic went back inside with Danse trailing in behind her.

* * *

Danse was suspicious of the whole affair, obviously. Vince talked with Gage and Vic casually though he had been around them, alone, for the past few days. Who knows what kind of indoctrination they did to him. Mean while Deacon walked around with an explosive collar on his neck that Vince failed to notice, and perhaps he was the only one paying attention the danger they were in being in a raider encampment and all. Deacon even seemed to have forgotten he had the means to his death strapped to him and the conversed calmly with the holder of his demise as casually as he would with Haylen on the Prydwen.

Vic stood at the head of the table with the door to her back, Vince and Deacon sat on her right while Danse sat to her left and Gage sat at the head opposite of her and she served the stag to everyone before herself.

“What is this for” Danse asked finally. This whole situation was off. Having a ‘formal’ dinner with two high ranking raiders as if it were nothing. He wasn’t buying and didn’t care how awkward he made everyone feel pointing it out as he stared her down.

“Jesus, Danse” Vince sighed shaking his head. Danse looked over at him sternly “It doesn’t need to be a war at the dinner table” Danse felt like he was loosing his mind.

“I thought it would be nice to give Vince a small piece of what it was like in our time” Vic said placing a plate in front of Danse loaded with steak, instamash and fresh carrots. She licked a small piece of instamash that had gotten on her thumb off and said, “See back in our time, family dinner was normal.”  
”_Family_ Dinner?” Danse asked skeptically  
”Vince is my family and if he insists you two are his family then I will treat you as such”  
”What no love for your favorite uncle?” Deacon asked with an awkward crack in his voice

“Who are you again?” she asked.

“Drop it Deacon” Vince said under his breath.

“Besides, I thought it best to discuss those agreements I had mentioned earlier over a friendly meal” she turned her attention back to Danse who wasn’t having it but before he could speak up Gage pipped up.

“Looks like we got trouble” he said leaning his head to the side looking behind her. She turned her head to the side looking over her shoulder as the brunette man in the gaudy suite from their welcome showed up with a handful of raiders in suits and one tied up.

“Its William,” Gage said to Vic Specifically in lowered voice, “No Mags” then leaned back into his chair and took a drink form his glass.

“Boss we got a situation” William said in the door way. Vic turned back around for a moment and take a deep breath. Danse watched as her expression changed from what he could only describe as an everyday Jane to the Overboss. It was like watched a mask come over her, like she was stepping into a character as she rounded and strode out the door standing tall and commanding.

“What?” She snapped.

“Ugh…” William hesitated a moment before finally spitting it out “We caught this one selling info to those armored soldiers”

“And you didn’t handle it?” she bit  
”We killed everyone present at the little meet up and thought I best to let you decide what to do with this one”  
She sighed with irritation at him and pulled the combat knife from his belt and strode over to the young man. He was hardly in his twenties, bound and gagged on his knees before her. She lowered herself, crouching down in front of him to look him in the eye.

“So..” she stared, her voice low. She pulled off the gag and continued, “You’ve been selling us out to rivals?”  
”N-n-n-no Overboss” the kid quickly spit out in terror.

“Then what were you doing?” she asked to which he could give no answer but began to whimper and cry.

“Hmmmm” she hummed looked down at the blade in her hands a moment before reaching her left arm behind his head gripping him by the nape of his neck firmly and pressing her blade between his teeth cutting into the corner of his mouth.

“My, my , my….whatever shall I do with you?…Hmm? Should I give you a permanent smile? To remind you to be fucking grateful and happy with your lot here?” she pressed the blade harder into the kids mouth and he whined around the blade, new tears steamed downed his cheeks. “Or maybe I should just cut out your tongue,” she growled through grit teeth, moving her left hand from the back of his neck to his jaw pressing her fingers hard into his cheeks, between his teeth forcing his mouth open as he forced to suppress terrified moans. “So you can’t _ever_ betray us again,” she angled the blade toward his tongue that was sticking out now. She looked him in the eyes now, all she saw was fear looking back at her. _Don’t be weak _her thoughts said and she really couldn’t tell if they were the words of her father or Gage.

She scoffed instead, and removed the blade from his mouth. He breathed a sign of relief, at first until she grabbed a first full of his hair pulling his head back exposing his throat.

*“Who am I kidding? You’re worthless now.” she said and dragged the blade across his throat. You could hear a pin drop how silent everyone fell, save for the wet, guttural choking that came just outside the front door. 

Danse watched from the corner of his eye never turned to look directly at the altercation. He shifted his sight to his left were Gage sat on the other end of the table not even paying attention as he sat elbows on table picking a bone clean. Danse looked over at Vince across the table staring hard at the table a blank expression of shock on his face. Deacon sat with his face in his hands. _That’s more like it ,_ Danse thought. He had been waiting for her to show her true colors and her it was.*

The choking stopped and Vic stood slapping the blade to Williams chest.

“You better start handling your shit” she bit. “Or I will bury you and replace you with someone who will. Now get the fuck out of here” William grumbled under his breath, humiliated, but knowing damn well she meant it. He order the others to pick up the body and they left. Vic returned to the group running her hands through her hair and signed deeply. She forced a smile to her face coming to the end of the table, “Now, where were we?” .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chess game was boring, i legit just straight up stole it move by move from the game Solas and Iron Bull play in DAI. Sorry not Sorry.


	13. Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse gets a better understanding of how the Raiders work
> 
> Update 1of ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and i honestly will probably write more to it an update it but i wanted to put up at least this much

“Now, where were we?” Vic asked forcing a smile, standing at the end of the table again. The room was silent accept for Gage, who carried on with his food sucking meat off a bone. Danse was the first to make a noise. A disdainful scoff with a shake of his head.

“You really think, I’m going to believe you want some type of peace when your killing your own men?” he said staring her down.  
“Heavy is the head that wears the crown. I don’t expect a jackboot like you to understand.” Vic mumbled out not really carrying what he thought as she turned her attention back to the meal at hand.

"Raiders are all the same." Danse continued, shaking his head and turning his attention toward Vince.

“Danse..” Vince said in a hushed voice knowing he could not justify this.

“Don’t” Danse snapped back knowing exactly where the overly optimistic asshat was going with this. “Don’t you dare try and justify this … this…..THIS” He threw his arms out around him in exasperation.

“Do you really think its easy!?” Vic snapped turning her furious gaze to Danse, who looked to her lazily, waiting, for what she clearly had to say. “His name was Marcus Rios.” She informed softly. “He came to me before I became the Overboss when I was a mercenary working out of Diamond city and he begged me….( she paused looked down at the ground) to avenge his family. They had been massacred by a group of raiders. He offered me …(she smirked, stifled a laugh lifted her eyes to the ceiling) not enough. For my going rate at the time, but…..( she trailed off biting her lower lip) The pain in his eyes…….and the anger… I know that anger. The anger of an injustice done that no one gives a shit about. So I took it, I got his revenge for him. Without a fee -

“Oh how altruistic of you.” Danse bit cutting her off “ No really,how philanthropic of you to go kill a bunch of lawless raiders for a boy whose family was just murdered and not charge him a single cap. I don’t believe I have ever seen such mercy.” Vince was impress with Danse’s sarcasm. “And how abundantly graceful of you to drag him down with you into the very scum that he came to you to eliminate”  
”SOMEBODY HAS TO KEEP THEM IN LINE!” She screamed back at the paladin slamming her palms into the table and Danse’s browns knit in confusion.

"Oh, good gawd, enough" Gage grumbled sliding his chair sideways and planting his right foot square into Danse's chest knocking him and the chair back to the floor. Before Danse could recover Gage had scooted his chair over next to him , cocked his pistol and placed it between Danse's eyes. " and you, mouthy" Gage spoke to Deacon but kept his eyes strained on Danse. " Bring me that collar, HBIC over here decided to take off this idiot. Seems he needs to be put back in his place" Gage ordered waiving the collar detonator in hand and Deacon shuffled out of the room awkwardly returning with the other explosive collar. Gage made quick work securing it with one hand and didn't remove the gun from Danse's head till it was on and live. Then holstered the gun and stood grabbing the untouched plate Vic had served Danse. " And you" he bit to Vic then practically threw the plate at her. "You want to play Susie homemaker for your dumb ass brother, fine. But if this one doesn't want to eat he can starve, take your ass upstairs and don’t let that go to waste" he ordered. Vic paused a staring Gauge down a minute, her anger seething. Gauge looked down at her hard with a wordless threat and she obeyed though clearly unhappily as she ascended the rickety stairs.

“ I see” Danse said from the floor still. “ So you are the one who is actually in charge”  
”Only behind closed doors soldier boy. If you want to keep running that mouth though, by all means go for it. I don’t have any mixed feelings about putting a bullet between your eyes and feeding you to the gators.”Gauge said plainly in an even tone as he sucked foot from between this teeth, keeping a cold eye on Danse. Knowing he was in no position to argue, Danse lulled his head on the floor flexing his jaw in frustration.

“That’s what a thought” Gauge said looking back over the table and pushing his plate away from himself. “Well this has been fun, but I don’t feel like playing baby sitter. Clean this up” He ordered to all of them and headed up the stairs. Vince began silently picking up plates and making himself useful while Danse picked himself up off the floor.

“Gotta love family get togethers” Deacon said braking the tension.

* * *

Danse awoke to a laud bang from above. He looked over at Vince whom twitched but turned over in his bed not noticing the sound. Deacon snored above him practically dead to the word. Danse could hear Vic and Gage voice’s above them, arguing. Then a hard smack and Danse rolled off the bed as Gage’s voice rose but he still couldn’t hear exactly what was being said. Vince jumped awake once Gage’s hard footsteps came down the stairs quickly and another hard bang was heard at the door to their room as he threw something large. Danse couldn’t make out what is was that hit the door through a crack in the planking of the make shift wall but Vince was on his feet and threw the door open in a moment as Vic stumbled down the stairs, holding on to the wall for support with her right hand, left hand on the stairs themself as she dropped down to sit on them.

“You fucking asshole” she growled to Gage’s back. He ignored her and whistled for the dogs calling Bear and Joey specifically as he went off. Danse noticed the red colored hand print on the left side of her face and Vince signed looked at the ground as he said, “Oh, Vic”. She turned to look at her brother, but her eyes caught Danse’s first before looking down and seeing the object that had been thrown, which Vince now held after stooping over to get it. Vic pulled her self up holding on the wall for support and hopped over to the table catching in just in time to balance.

“Give it to me” she bit sharply. It was at this point that Danse notice she was missing her left leg from the knee down. He turned his attention to Vince’s hand and was surprised to see the missing appendage. Vince held up a hand to her and told her to calm down and pushed a chair out for her to take a seat.

“Are they on?” Vince asked as Vic shot daggers at him, and finally shook her head no. “He was kind enough for that at least…”

“Where is nero regulator?” Vince asked

“In my room”  
”Sit down I’ll go get it”. Vic hobbled over to the chair and sat in defeat while Vince went up to her room.

Vic looked everywhere but at Danse, who really wanted to ask what the hell was happening but was trying to sense the room. Thankfully, Vince returned quickly with the small black box and its cables. Vic adjusted sitting up straight in her chair. Danse watched as Vince knelt next to his sister and lined the prosthetic leg up to the metal connector port at the base of her leg and locked it into place. Securing the appendage to her with two small pins that screwed in on either side of her knee then procured the black box and pulled some wires free. He looked up her and asked with sincerity,"are you ready?" Vic looked around the room a moment and grabbed a wooden spoon sitting on the table abs secured it between her teeth then gave a short affirming nod.

Vince connected the wires to small ports hardly noticeable to the naked eye on either side of her leg and sat back taking the box in hand.

"3, 2, 1" he counted down and flicked the small switch on the box. Vic's head snapped back and all heard the crack of the spoon snapping between her teeth and she struggled to suppress a cry of agony. After a few moments her breathing evened out and she spit the spoon fragments out. Danse's eyes were fixed on the appendage as Vince removed the wires and wrapped them around the small black box again. He could hardly see an off colored line to distinguish between her body and the machinery. He couldn't help but raise a brow as she began to wiggled the prosthetic toes and flex the foot. Twisting the ankle and even bending and straightening the leg to make sure everything was working.

"Are you some kind of synth?" Danse practically demanded. Vic snorted and stood, pulling a splinter from her mouth as she shocker her head, " no but I do have more artificial body part then most people. They used to call me a cyborg in the military. Mostly joints and connective tissues though I have a few metal part in my wrist and spine" she said wagging her right hand at him. It was then that Danse became aware that she was scantily clad in a bra and tight shorts. She was covered in ink. Tattoos from head to toe... almost. In fact her artificial leg was the one piece of her not covered in images that's he could see. But there was something more he saw letting his eyes adjust. He noticed the litany of scars on her hips, ribs and back as well as the undeniable familiar scar of to bullet wounds on her chest. Something he was familiar with. Though, hers were faded and old. He couldn't deny some of the tattoos piqued his curiosity of what exactly they were.

“When did you get so many tattoos” Vince asked looking her over now.

“When you weren’t looking” she replied standing and stretching long.

“but why? I can’t believe these all have meaning”  
”They don’t” she replied walking toward the kitchen “sometimes lines are just lines”. She called behind her looking through the fridge. She returned to a moment latter with a bottle of clean water and noticed Danse’s eyes studying her bod. Specifically the scars she had tried to hard to cover with all the ink.

"If you really must know," she said announcing she caught him eyeing a rather large scar on her ribs. "This is where the docs cut me open to pull out a section of my lung that was damaged from shrapnel from the grenade I got a bit too close to" she said turning herself toward him and lifting her arm to give him a better view of the thick dark mark. Vic raised a brown as she noticed a slight tint come to the soldiers cheeks as he looked away.

"I thought it was a frag mine?" Vince asked passing her to the kitchen

"Got blown to shit by one of those too" she said keeping her eyes on Danse.

Vince was digging around in the fridge for something to eat and pulled out some left overs from the night before. He took a few bits of the meat and turned to her offering her the plate . She shook her head no. He shrugged in reply and she offered her thanks to him and headed up the stairs to dressed.

* * *

Vince and Deacon had disappeared, where to no one was quite sure but given Vince’s poor sense of direction they couldn’t have gone far. Or they would be found dead in a ditch next week. Either was possible. Vic had dressed and taken herself up to what looked liked a half sheltered work area on top of the dinner access by her room.

Danse was not in the mood for child like adventures while being held captive and opted to stay behind trying to assess an exit strategy. He had circled the Dinner a a few times getting an idea for the surroundings and genuinely no sure how far he could go with the explosive collar on. He paused for a moment staring off at the main park, at the giant mountain peak that stuck up over the horizon in though. The black and tan dog decided to bring a stick to Danse and place it at his feet. Danse looked down at the stick curiously as the dog panted eagerly, wagging its tail. Danse picked up the stick looked it over and the dogs mouth shut, ears perked and eyes stayed glued to the stick.

“What?” Danse asked the Animal.

“Throw it” Vic’s voice called down from the roof.

“What?” Danse asked in return.

“Throw it. He wants you to play with him.” Danse looked at the stick, then back at the dog and half ass threw the stick. The dog bolted off after it and returned dropping the stick at his feet again.

“No throw it far!” Vic said with mirth in her voice. “Hank likes a challenge.” Danse picked up the stick again and threw it with more force this time, again Hank sprang into action chasing after it. Danse turned to look up at Vic a moment but her back was took him as she hunch over a workbench, seated on a faded green stool.

He played with the dog a long while till something int he distance caught his eye. He turned to Looked off into the vast waste and saw someone approaching the diner home. As the person drew nearer, he could make out it was a woman with blonde hair dressed in a fancy suit. He also noticed she was alone, not backed by an entourage. _Brave_ he couldn’t help but think. Also that this was clearly a personal call. Not official business.

“VIC!!!!” The woman yelled at the top of her lungs stopping not far from himself, stance wide, clearly angered staring up at the roof. Danse fallowed the woman’s line of sight and saw Vic sit up straight at her workbench and toss look over her shoulder before turning back around a moment then rising form her stool and walked to the edge of the roof.   
”What?” she asked in a cold authoritarian tone. The blonde woman seethed.

“DON’T WHAT ME! YOU THREATHENED MY BROTHER AND I. YOU WANT TO TAKE BURY US AND REPLACE US?!” She screamed up at her. Vic stared down at her unimpressed.

“You dare,” Vic started slowly, “ come…. _all_ the way out here, to _yell_ at ****me****? When it was your brother who dragged out an insurgent within your own ranks for **_**me**_** to deal with.” Vic paused for effect contemplating her next works. “Have you gone soft on me Mags? Are you no longer cable of stifling of fires of dissonance within our own ranks that this has to be brought out for _me_ to deal with **_**for you?**_**”

“Of course not” Mags said changing her tone as the revelation of how weak her leadership looked became clear to her. Danse was getting the picture that if you are perceived as a weak link in this chain you were removed. Effective immediately. No second chances. 

“WELL WILLIAM SEEMED TO THINK SO!” Vic shouted down at her. Mags stared up Vic, her anger still present but change from being insulted to humiliated, refusing to back down but clearly not having a good argument.

“Why am I the one dealing with _your_ problem? Hm? The gangs are all autonomous ruled by their own leaders who simply fallow my direction when it serves _our best _interest. If I have to take care of _your _gangs affairs then perhaps you are no longer fit lead them.” Vic pointed out coldly.

“You question my ability to lead The Operators when your only in your position-” Mags began to argue back.

“BECASUE I TOOK IT!” Vic cut her off. “NONE OF YOU TOOK YOUR SHOT. NOT ONE OF YOU MADE YOUR MOVE AGAINST COLTER BECAUSE YOU’RE ALL TALK. AND WHEN IT’S TIME TO WALK, YOU FREEZE.” Mags stated up at Vic Defiantly.

“You had nothing before I showed up and you would still be arguing over scraps in theme park if I hadn’t taken it and then given it to you.” Mags stayed silent, defeated. She couldn’t argue. Vic got shit done. Period. No question about it. Her only request to be left alone until they needed her and think before they acted. It was hard pill to swallow that she was right. Together they gangs were stronger than apart. They had run _every_ other raider out of the Commonwealth because of Vic. It may have been Gage’s idea, but an idea without execution it worthless.

“Or perhaps you want to end up like Nisha.” Vic asked rhetorically stepping her left leg on the lip of the edge of the roof and leaning over resting her crossed arms on her left knee. Mags seemed to pale at the idea.

“No, Overboss” Mags said more agreeably bending to the iron will that was Vic.

“Well, If you can’t seem to get control of your faction,” Vic began monotonously “….I heard Red Tim and Pom Pom think they can do a better job then you.” Vic dropped the names so smoothly, clearly giving Mags a change to prove herself and vet her members. This was not lost on Mags who nodded and replied

“Overboss” then turned and headed away. Vic stood and turn around before asking calmly

“Is the tribute ready?”Mags froze again her eyes widening ever so slightly. She sputtered out

“I -I, Ugh…” Vic Jumped own from the roof landing behind Mags, spinning her around and placing her revolver under Mags’ chin  
”You come making demands of ME when I allow you to breath every day? You yell at ME!! When I give you caps, water, food, and territory and you have nothing to show for it?” Vic cocked the weapon.

“Perhaps my chance are better off with Red Tim and Pom Pom. Mason and Sparks seem to have no problem getting theirs to me on time yet….you are _always_ late” Danse had to commend Mags. She stood ready accepting her possible death at this moment.

“If you kill me-” Mags tried to warn calmly.

“If I kill you what? You think William will do something about it? When are you going to learn that whelp is alive because you allow it?” At this Danse saw a shift in Mags’ eyes. She knew those words were true. Vic uncocked the weapon and holstered it behind her.

“Get out of my sight” Vic ordered in a low voice. Mags didn’t take a second to spare, turned on her heals and headed out with as much fervor as he had in her approach. When Mags was sufficiently out of sight, just a dot on the horizon, Vic turned to Danse and said in a tired voice.

“Heavy is the crown” and walked backed inside.


End file.
